Banter of the Strongest
by DeeNewbie
Summary: Rina Haruza was strong. She knew that. Levi Ackerman was strong and everyone knew that. The threatening Titans were strong, dominating with sheer numbers and size. Humanity was still struggling to survive against such an overpowering opponent but surely the Strongest will help them pull through. (Sorry, I'm not the best with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

 **So...just warning, I'm completely new to this so any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated :D This was just a little idea that popped into my head after watching SnK and I'm not sure where it's going. If people like it, I'll try to post some more chapters but do keep in mind that this is a side-project and regular updates are not guaranteed. Yes, Rina Hazura is an OC and unfortunately I do not own SnK or any of its characters.** **Nevertheless, hope you enjoy it!**

I grimaced at my 3D maneuver gear, cursing silently. Luckily it wasn't broken but I had run out of gas, which was just as useless. I wouldn't be able to get anywhere fast enough to avoid the roaming Titans. I risked a glance of the window to spy the top of a Titan's head a couple of blocks away. Time was running out. I cursed silently again and looked across at Tatoma.

We were both part of humanity's Survey Corps and were returning from the 61st Expedition outside Wall Maria. As we reached the threshold of the old city lost to the Titans, a group of Aberrants bombarded us, easily wiping out 4 soldiers of the Support teams who were to help clear a passage way for the bulk of the Survey Corps. Our main objective was to get Eren Jaeger back within Wall Rose alive. So at Commander Erwin Smith's orders, myself and 5 others of elite ranking swung into action, providing the Support teams with back up. We managed to hold off the Titans as the bulk of the Corps entered into safe area on the other side of Wall Rose. However, not everything goes as smoothly as you think it would. At the last minute, we lost Tim (support) and almost lost Tatoma (elite) to a jumping Abberant. In one fell swoop, Tim was crushed under the body while Tatoma was held captive in a giant hand.

"Tim! Tatoma!" I screamed. I swiftly changed directions of my 3D gear and swung past the gate. A group of Titans stormed towards the open passage.

"Officer Hazura!" the troops called out from inside the gate.

"Close the gate!" I yelled. "Close it now!"

"But-"

"CLOSE IT!" and with that, humanity as well as my escape route, shut its doors.

I sped towards the deadly silent Titan staring at its prey. Tatoma was also silent and as I swung behind the Titan unnoticed, his eyes were wide with fear. It's one thing to die by being stepped on but it's an entirely different thing to be literally staring at death in the face. Using my last reserves of gas I flipped mid-air and slashed across the back of the neck. Hot air erupted from the wound and the Titan swayed dangerously on its now lifeless feet. I shot a cord at the arm and reeled myself to it, hacking the wrist off and freeing Tatoma. I grabbed his arm and using the final momentum, we smashed through a nearby window and into the safety of a house.

Now here we were, hiding for our lives until we could come up with a game plan to save ourselves. Right after the incident, Titans had swarmed the place, forcing us to hole even further into the house. The stench of the dead kept the Titans from locating us and soon after, they left the area. Tatoma had a broken foot so running was not an option for him. I was out of gas and his 3D gear had been crushed to pieces so both of us needed new gears. I had managed to snag a free gear from just outside the house and although it was covered in blood of the unfortunate victim, I was all good to go. Now all I had to do was grab another 3D gear and a couple cylinders of gas to refill both of us.

"Are you crazy? You can't go alone, Rina, you'll need back up."

"Says the person with a broken foot. Tatoma, you cant run. Also, there's two of us, one 3D gear and half a cylinder of gas. You stay hidden and I'll be right back with supplies." I threw two swords down in front of him and moved to the back door.

"How about you climb up the Wall and get supplies there? It would easier." He suggested. I threw him a look.

"Are you an idiot? Half a cylinder of gas won't be enough to get me to _and_ up the Wall before you die. It's riskier, but there's more chance of one being around here in the old city. No more arguments, that's an order. Now shut up and stay alive. I didn't risk my ass to have you dying on me."


	2. Chapter 2

After checking for Titans, I zipped my way to the rooftops. Although Titans could spot me there, I could also spot them and leave before I was forced to have contact. Plus, it gave a much better view of the streets below, so searching for a spare gear was much faster. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep away from giant prying eyes. I must have done a poor job as a Titan managed to sneak up behind me. I realised at the last second and dived from the roof, serving the Titan a mouthful of bricks instead. I whirled mid-air and shot a line at its neck while it was still face planting the building.

"You haven't happened to come across a spare 3D maneuver Gear, have you?" I asked. Gas shoved me into a circular motion around the Titan until I finished it off in a clean slice. I landed onto its motionless head and glanced around.

"I'll take your silence as a no then."

It didn't seem as if the commotion triggered any other Titans to come crawling. Using that advantage, I took off and sailed through the nearby streets, eyes darting at my surroundings for a spare Gear. Life dealt me a cruel hand as yet another Titan appeared in my vision. However, what caught my eye was a glean coming from some metal behind the monster. It was a Gear, hanging on the edge of a roof, inviting me to come and take it.

"Invitation accepted." I muttered and took a detour around the giant being. Its eyes followed me and its body began to turn as well.

"Sorry, I don't have time for tag." With that, I shot a line across to the opposite building and accelerated, neatly slashing through the back of the neck. A look at my left sword had me rolling my eyes and I dropped the now blunt blade off from my handle.

"Too hasty, Rina. Calm down."

I pushed off the building as I reached it and snagged the life-saving Gear. To my delight, its gas canisters were almost full. Taking the spare cylinders, I replaced my gas and quickly made my way back to Tatoma.

As I rounded the last corner, a Titan stood on the other end of the street. Its eyes locked onto me and it began to slowly make its way to me.

"Shit." I cursed and increased my speed. I had to get the Gear to Tatoma before it was too late. Glancing down, his face peeked out from the window and his eyes clearly conveyed that he knew of the threat closing in on his location.

"Get it on and then get the hell out of here! Head to the West wall, avoid the Titans as much as you can and don't wait up! I'll be right behind you!" I shouted and threw the Gear through the window. Without time to dwell on the fact whether he could cope with his broken foot, I continued towards the Titan to distract it. Armed with duel swords, I narrowed my eyes at the wide-mouthed creature and began to attack. An enormous arm swiped at me, its hand wide ready to slap me dead. I twisted out of the way, cutting through three fingers in the process. An ear-splitting roar erupted from its mouth, a look of temporary pain contorting its already deformed face. I hooked myself to its shoulder and swiftly ran up its arm. Finally reaching its shoulder, I jumped into the air before spinning around and dragging both swords across its vulnerable skin, carving out a large chunk of its flesh. Hot air once again spit out at me. I coughed in irritation before coughing in shock. Another Titan was ripping our safe house apart, throwing roof tiles and bricks as if they weighed nothing. I froze, hanging onto a chimney for support. Tatoma...was getting away! I shook my head in awe at the retreating human and followed my fellow soldier to the West wall.

"You owe me lunch." I commented as I caught up. He threw me a grin as the Wall grew closer.

"How about I get my foot healed before I think about getting you lunch, huh?"

I shrugged, smiling before sudden loud footsteps had both of us glancing over our shoulders. An Aberrant ran towards us, knocking other Titans out of the way, crushing the street it ran on. I growled in frustration.

"Can this day get any worse?!"

"Let's move it!" Tatoma agreed and we both sped up. With our hooks finally attached up the wall, we reeled ourselves out of harm's way and watched as the abnormal Titan smash into the concrete.

"Ouch."

"That had to hurt." I winced. As I began to fly up the wall, Tatoma's sudden shout caused me to look over at him. Except, he wasn't there anymore and was sliding rapidly down to the awaiting Titan.

"The Gear's malfunctioned! Rina!" he exclaimed in fear and grappled uselessly against the Wall for a foothold. I instantly relaxed my line and scaled the wall over to my comrade. Taking the last sword of the set, I aimed as I ran in a curve towards Tatoma. Once I became too close for comfort to the Titan, I threw the blade into its wide eye, resulting in a gush of blood and an ear shattering scream. I swooped in and grabbed Tatoma before using the gas to shoot us up to safety once again. I shoved Tatoma over the Wall edge into the awaiting arms of the 3 Garrison officers before soaring high into the air for a skilled landing. Tatoma groaned and clutched his broken foot, his adrenaline quickly being flushed out with pain.

"Better get him to a doctor quickly." I recommended, placing a hand on my hip.

"Yes, right away!" the Garrison saluted at me, their fists held tightly over their heart before moving Tatoma away.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved the door to the main Survey Corps hall open, weariness beginning to settle in me. What I wanted now was to get the stench of death off me and a good long nap. What I got instead was three pairs of eyes looking at me. I moved my gaze over them. Hanji, a squad leader and our scarily bright and bubbly scientist. Levi, captain of the Special Op team and best friend of mine. Finally: Erwin, Commander of the Survey Corps. I automatically approached him and saluted.

"Sir!"

I ignored Hanji's astonished and Levi's neutral stares.

"Officer Rina. I want to comment on your quick thinking on forcing the closure of the gate despite your position. Soldier Tatoma?" Erwin skipped straight to the point.

"Broken foot and a couple of bruises but he'll be fine, sir."

"Excellent. I need to get to the office now. Welcome back, Officer Rina."

"Sir!" I farewelled and watched as my boss left the hall.

"Rina…what are you doing here? I heard…" Hanji mumbled incoherently. I smiled gently over at her.

"If you heard that I forced the gate to be closed while I saved Tatoma, then yes, you heard correctly."

"What I heard was that you acted recklessly." Levi's monotone voice interjected. I glared at him.

"If by recklessly you mean saving a man's life while securing the safety of the rest of you, then yes, I was acting recklessly."

"You're part of the Special Ops. You're under my command. We were to protect Eren from being taken."

"And you're under Erwin's command, are you not? In case you didn't catch it, Erwin was the one who ordered me to leave my post and provide the Corps safe passageway back into the city. Just drop it, Levi. I'm alive and well, okay? I just want to get all this blood off me now."

My friend's eyes hardened. Despite the cold conversation, it was his way of showing that he cared.

"Go."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Hanji briefly before leaving the hall.

"Good night you two."

I strolled into the courtyard early the next morning, wiping the remaining sleep from my eyes. I did not have enough last night. Despite the early time, many of the troops were already eating breakfast, scattered around the courtyard enjoying the sun. However, a sense of sadness remained over the group as everyone kept their prayers on those who had died on the expedition.

"Rina!" I turned to the ecstatic call and saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin racing towards me. Although not of my year, I had grown incredibly close to the three due to constantly meeting them.

"Hey." I waved lightly at the younger troops and invited the three into a group hug.

"You're alive!" Eren stated, squeezing me tightly. I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Takes a lot more to kill me. I'm just glad Tatoma's all right."

"And how is he?" Armin asked timidly.

"Last I heard, he was snoring loudly in his hospital room. So I'm going to say, he's fine now. So what are you troops doing up so early?"

"We were going to survey the damage to our supplies before heading off to practice. And you?" Mikasa answered.

"Just the opposite. A couple of other units and myself were going back into the old city to retrieve the bodies of those unable to make it and survey who is who." I murmured. We all fell silent.

"Be careful."

I smiled ruefully and ruffled Eren's hair. "I will. Don't you let Mikasa outshine you, hey?"

He scowled and shoved my hand away.

"Hey, Rina!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Levi and the rest of the Special Ops team. We were good to go. With one more farewell, I joined my unit.

"Units 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8 will be on Defence and will encounter any Titan within range. The rest of you will search the city for the fallen. Once you find one, signal a green round and a unit will come to defend you from oncoming Titans. Fire a red round if you've encountered a Titan without a Defence group and without a body. Fire a black round if it's an Aberrant. Stay alert and try to avoid combat if possible! The whole point of this is to retrieve those fallen without adding more to the count. Understood?!" Erwin Smith commanded. We all saluted at once.

"Yes sir!"

"Defence teams, move out! Retrieval teams, follow suit!"

I watched as the gate beyond Wall Rose was opened into the old city of Kanade, one lost to the Titans. Units 6, 7 and 8 moved out through the gate first, closely followed by the Retrieval bulk. Unit 3 and the Special Ops (unit 1) teams began their descent down the West and East walls.

"Don't be reckless." Captain Levi reminded, "Let's get this over and done with."

Brian, Steve, Jack, Linda, Sophie and I nodded in silent acknowledgement and we split off across the city. The buildings and roads were in ruins, scattered debris layered the streets and dried blood of countless victims remained plastered to the stones.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly. Despite the air rushing past us, Levi heard me perfectly well. He sighed.

"You don't need to be. You saved Tatoma and came back safely. That's all that matters."

I paused, lost in my thoughts. "Thanks, Levi."

Then a small explosion cut through the air and a red smoke round shot out from the buildings.

"So much for a quiet morning." I commented and the pair of us leapt forward. As we rounded the corner, two 10-metre class Titans slowly strolled their way towards a pair of Retrieval troops, who were dragging a corpse towards their cart.

Levi and I drew our blades out but before we could even begin, a black smoke round took off to our left. I flicked my head towards it.

"Go, I got this."

And with no response, Levi took my word and changed his direction. I focused back on the Titans and soared forward. I landed on an adjacent roof and ran along it, beside the Titans. One ignored me and continued on his path. The other wasn't as wise and his eyes turned to me greedily.

"Not as smart as your buddy there, are you? Very well, you first." I shrugged and leapt into the air. I hooked myself to the opposite building and reeled myself across the street. A giant hand attempted to grab at me and I flipped out of the way. Retracing my steps, I went back the way I came and attached a line to its exposed shoulder. I triggered the gas and the momentum forced me around to the back of the Titan's neck. A neat slice released a bomb of hot air and I moved onto the next one. The last Titan was easy, as I approached from the back. A quick attachment to the back of its neck reeled me straight to the target site. I rode the Titan down and landed metres from the body carriage.

"You guys all right there?" I asked, standing from the top of the Titan's head. The two troops nodded and gestured to their cart.

"Unfortunately, we managed to find several…people and now our cart is full so we need to make it back to the gate. So far, we haven't encountered any major problems but if you could escort us back-"

I waved a hand, cutting him off and jumped off, landing on the roof above them.

"No need to ask, my friend. Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I would just like to thank all you people who decided to give this story a try and I am grateful for that opportunity :) The idea that this is getting read by people all around the world is actually mind-blowing haha Note: I do have some sort of plot forming in my head BUT I'm still a newbie to this and I do get writer's block, so if you think you got an idea that I should use further into the story, I'm open to suggestions :D :D**

With a stroke of good luck, we managed to make it about three quarters of the way unharmed. Soon, I spotted an intersection of streets up ahead and to my horror, all three entryways had a Titan nearby. The path to the gate required us to go straight ahead but in order to do that, we had to encounter yet another Titan, as well as somehow bypassing two more Titans who waited on the side roads. Although it wasn't my first time handling three Titans, it was my first time defeating three Titans _and_ defending a cart full of corpses plus 2 troops. To make matters worse, the one straight ahead of us ran up and down its street meaninglessly. An Aberrant. I quickly scaled down the buildings and towards the men.

"First, pass me a black smoke round."

They shot me shocked expression before a small canister was placed in my hand.

"Second," I continued, placing the loaded smoke gun into my waistband, "do you guys know of another way to get back to the gate? The intersection ahead is literally crawling with Titans." I leapt onto the above roof and motioned them to take cover for the mean time.

"We could always go back the way we came and then turn at the first left." Called out one of them. I checked the path option from the roof and considered taking that way, until a green smoke round flew up from around there.

"Tch." I chewed my lip. It was too risky to pass through three Titans at once but then, it was also risky to go back and possibly meet up with another Retrieval group. If a Titan managed to block a street, then we could be trapped and then this whole mission would have been a waste of time. To be on the safer side, I held up the smoke gun and fired, a trail of black dust shooting into the air. I took off straight after before the Aberrant became too focused on it. I headed first to the right Titan, coming up to its side. Firing a line across the street, I whizzed past the Titan's back, slashing at the neck simultaneously. One down.

As I came to a rest on the other side, the Titan in front of me smiled widely and began making its way to me slowly. However, a faster pair of footsteps raced towards me. The Aberrant. The abnormal had noticed the black smoke too soon and came at the nearest being to it – me. So now I had two Titans fighting for a piece of me. Drawing them closer, I watched to make sure they passed the intersection. Finally, a stroke of luck, as Brian swung in from behind. I flicked my head to the left and he instantly took the hint and went to escort the cart the rest of the way. I gritted my teeth as the Abberant sprinted closer and took off in the opposite direction, leading them away. The thundering of footsteps reminded me of how fast this one was.

"Pretty fast for a burly one." I muttered and forced myself to go faster. Then I halted in my tracks as a green smoke round flew up from in front. Shit! I couldn't lead the Titans there! There was but one option left.

"Kill them." I shook my head at my unfortunate situation and abruptly changed directions. The Abberant followed suit and smashed into the building I had just landed on. Grabbing the chance, I leapt up and secured a cut on the vulnerable spot. Hot air spat out at me and the Titan body slumped. Then a huge shadow beared down from above and I dived off the neck just as a hand slammed onto the place where I had just stood. The second Titan.

"Relax, you'll get your turn." I assured and sprinted off along the roof. There was a mighty crash as the Titan planted its hand on the tiles and swept it along the same path.

"Shit." I cursed as bits of brick and concrete flew overhead. I jumped off the roof, attached a cable to a nearby tower and retreated to there. The Titan's hand followed me, reaching out in vain. I watched as the Titan stretched out, its fat fingers ever growing closer. Then, a single blue smoke round erupted from the gate. Retreat.

"Maybe another time, Titan." I commented and took off from the other side of the tower. As I swung my way towards the gate, I rounded back to the street and blinked as the Titan I had just farewelled now lay as a pile of ashes and bones. There was a flash of light before Captain Levi took his place by my side again. Together, we shot our way back to the Wall.

"Show off." I mused. The smallest hint of a smile raised his lips.

Miraculously, we all returned alive. The next few hours were the hardest, as each body was identified, noted, and prepared for cremation. i looked away as Tim was carried to the mass furnace.

"I hope to God I never get used to this."

"It's better that you don't." Levi answered quietly. His voice had lost its usual snarkiness and was replaced by something close to…sorrow.

"The more used to it you are, the more people you've seen die."

I glanced over at him as he gazed at the fire. We all stood in silence as the flames were lit. It instantly flared up due to the use of an accelerant and began crackling at the dead. I frowned, quietly breathing through my sorrows. Masses of soldiers joined us, silently farewelling friends, family and loved ones. Quiet sobs, silent tears and grieving expressions spotted around the fire from the survivors.

"Erwin." I stated. The Commander had said the same thing to me once after a bloody Expedition. Levi looked back as confirmation before turning to leave. I gave the burning flames one last look and followed my friend in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the cold hit me like a punch to the gut and I yelled out, scrambling up into a sitting position. Levi stared down at me, my blanket dangling in his hand. Blinking away my sleep, I glared at him.

"I freaking hate you."

"We have some shitty paperwork to do." He informed. Not the news that I wanted to hear first thing in the morning. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him, to which he smoothly dodged. Lucky bastard.

"What a fantastic thing to do to begin our day." I grumbled, forcing myself out of bed.

"Hurry up. I'll be in my office." And he left as briefly as he appeared. I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face, pausing by my bathroom door. What a workaholic friend I had.

"Rina!" and Brian was the next person who invaded my bedroom, bursting through the door only to trip on my blanket which Levi had left on the ground. I exploded, spinning around with my arms up in exasperation.

"WHAT?!"

Brian froze from getting back onto his feet.

"Sorry." I immediately apologized and sighed. "Had a rude awakening just then."

My comrade chuckled and fully straightened. "Captain Levi?"

"Who else?" I muttered and moved into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "So, what's causing you to bombard my room so early in the morning?"

"Well, Steve was supposed to supervise the training session of Cadet group 2 but he caught a cold and can't make it. The rest of the squad is busy so you're the last person I had left to ask."

I paused in my teeth brushing and poked my head out the door, giving Brian a foam-covered grin.

"Ahny-ting to bet owt of papawurk." I gurgled. He nodded.

"That's what I thought. I'll let Captain Levi know."

Giving him two thumbs-up, I brightened at the thought of leaving Levi to finish the dreary work by himself.

WHOOT!

The whistle signalled the beginning of the training session and the wooden cutouts of Titans began to swivel in their spot, other soldiers pulling on the attached ropes. I watched from a tree branch as cadets from the second group began to flood into the training forest. I gripped my notepad in one hand, spinning a pen absently in the other. The sounds of blades slicing into fake patches of flesh resonated through the trees, followed by the blurred bodies of several cadets. Mikasa, as usual, flew ahead of the group, twisting smoothly between the Titan dolls, cutting as she went. Jean, a tall boy with an even taller confident level, followed behind.

"Follow Jean and you're bound to find some Titans!" called out another boy and I watched as a group of three others flew in the same way Jean had come. I raised an eyebrow. That boy always had a knack for leading a team of people behind him. Jean yelled out something intelligible and I began to take note of how and who took out each fake Titan. As my watch area was the most secluded, only a handful of cadets managed to find it.

Eren: Had an incredible sense of motivation that kept his energy level above everyone else. His technique with the blades could use a little more work.

Mikasa: her cuts and movements were as smooth and strong as always. She held great potential to become an elite Survey Corps officer. Her only weakness was Eren Jaegar.

Jean: His slices into the flesh were solid but improvement could be seen for his 3DMG. Had a habit of leading people around and losing targets to others.

Katy: her 3DMG movements were the fastest out of today's sessions but she tended to aid in killing the targets, rather than kill them herself.

Simon: seemed somewhat dim-witted with complex attack plans but his reflex skills turned out to be surprisingly quick.

I was forced out of my thoughts as the familiar click of a grapple hook embedded itself on the tree trunk behind where I stood. The reel of the lines pulled a familiar tune and I hid a smile.

"Levi."

Sure enough, the Captain leapt into place beside me.

"You left me with the paperwork." He stated grumpily. I shot him a quick wink.

"You did say it was shitty. Then I got offered a wonderful position to train Cadet group 2. Which one did you think I would pick? Anyway, you got it done in the end didn't you?"

"Tch."

I sighed dramatically and placed a hand over my heart. "Your cold responses wound me, Captain."

"Captain Levi!"

Both Levi and I cringed at the all-too-familiar voice. It belonged to Stacey, one of the fellow officers of the Survey Corps from the year below us. It was no secret that she had a thing for the Captain. She wasn't shy in flaunting her obsession with him. The only secret to her was how she always managed to find Levi. Sure enough, the officer reeled herself to our tree, plopping herself onto the branch above us as to not disturb my duty. I moved my focus back to the cadets, keeping an ear out for the interesting conversation sure to come.

"Captain, my cadet group is up next for training in the woods. Would you like to grab a bite to eat in the meantime?" Stacey blinked innocently down at my friend. Being ever polite but cold, he simply shook his head.

"I have other tasks to attend to, Officer Stacey. Perhaps another time."

Stacey pouted, clearly disappointed. "You said that last time, Captain Levi. How about we just grab a quick break right now? I mean, my cadet group are with the training officers and no longer need me around and it doesn't seem like you have anything to do, what with you chatting to Officer Rina here."

I stifled a chuckle, biting my lip to hold it in. She got him there.

"Check mate." I murmured. Levi heard it loud and clear, judging by the death stare directed at me afterwards. I loved teasing him about this and he knew it.

"Oh, go on ahead, Captain. I'll finish up my training duties here and we can discuss the Operation plan later today." I brushed him off, turning away to hide my giant smile.

"But-"

"You heard the woman, Captain. We better listen to her before she blows." Stacey said, almost squealing in delight. Before I knew it, she had leapt down, grabbed Levi's arm and whisked him from the tree. As soon as they were out of sight, I released a howl of laughter, just imagining Levi's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian fell off his chair, clutching his stomach as he was racked with spasms of laughter. Sophie and Steve had their faces hidden on the table, their bodies shaking with hilarity. Linda held a hand to her mouth to smother the threatening amusement and Jack just leaned against the table, shaking his head.

"God I wished I was there to see the Captain's face." Steve slowly sat back up, wiping tears of joy from his eyes.

"I'm telling you, you missed the best thing." I repeated, the memory of Levi being dragged away by Stacey almost having me in stitches again.

"Do you ever think she'll get the hint that the Captain is not into her?" Linda mused, removing her hand. I shrugged.

"Personally, I hope she doesn't. This whole Stacey-Levi thing really makes my day a lot of the time." and I grinned at simply the thought.

"You're so mean." smirked Sophie, spinning her teaspoon between her fingers. I threw her a look.

"This coming from the girl who sliced Brian's belt open and making his pants fall off mid-flight." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It was an accident!" she cried out, standing up abruptly, slamming her hands on the table.

"Who had an accident?" asked another voice and I grinned at Hanji, who entered the mess hall.

"The belt incident of Brian's back then." I informed, smirking.

"Ah, I remember that well." The science geek murmured, grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"I wish you wouldn't." Brian brushed himself off and plopped on his chair again. I studied Hanji's face.

"I take it that you haven't managed to crack open Annie Leonhart yet?" I pictured the talented blonde girl sealed in her crystal coffin. Hanji sighed in exhaustion, sitting down and taking her glasses off to rub her eyes.

"No. The crystal is unlike anything we've ever encountered and nothing we've tried so far can even dent it. That aside, I've been improving our Titan capture methods. Speaking of Titans, where's Levi?"

My Special Operations Squad froze before we all cracked up again. Hanji threw us weird looks.

"What? What did I miss?" she asked, her gaze scanning through all of us.

"Rina!" I halted in my actions and a chill ran down my spine. I felt a hateful gaze boring into my back and shivered. The squad busied themselves with something. Must be Levi.

"Oop, you're in troubleeee." Brian sang quietly. I frowned at him.

"Outside, Rina." Levi ordered and I hesitantly followed him out. We continued to walk in silence, away from the mess hall and to a secluded open balcony.

"Your shitty prank cost me three hours of precious time." He growled, immediately turning to me once we were alone. I crossed my arms in defiance.

"I don't know why the hell you were out for three hours. All you had to do was be nice to the girl and get some lunch. I know you're not dense, Levi but she's been onto you for almost a year."

"I couldn't well damn leave her while she was eating like a sloth. She wasn't even eating half of the time. She was talking instead."

"Make up an excuse to leave after the lunch then. It was good for you not to be a workaholic, even if it was only for three hours."

"Only? Only three hours? Jesus, Rina, are you-"

"You've been working yourself to exhaustion, Levi!" I cut him off, holding a hand up. I was a little riled up now. "You sleep late, you've been skipping meals and yet you still manage to get up at 5 in the goddamn morning to start paperwork all over again. Plus you've got all your Captain duties as well! Relax, will you?"

"Relax?! How can I relax when humanity is counting on us to defeat the Titans and to secure their survival?"

"We all know that that's not going to happen any time soon. Geez Levi, just slow things down at least. I can hardly focus myself if I'm worried sick about you half of the time." I shoved a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"You're called Humanity's Strongest Soldier for a reason, but that's going to mean _nothing_ if I have to catch your falling ass from the sky if you suddenly lose focus or fall asleep mid-flight." I exclaimed.

We fell silent after my little rant. Just as well, as a Garrison messenger came for Levi.

"Commander Erwin Smith wishes to see you Captain Levi." he saluted stiffly.

"Sure." Levi replied and abruptly left me. I growled and turned to lean on the railing to calm down. What a stubborn friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: mild course language in here, because yeah, it's Levi. :D**

 _The next day..._

I wriggled under my covers, glancing at the clock every now and again. The second it turned to indicate it was 5 in the morning, I sat up sharply.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, pointing out. At nothing. My door remained closed. No Levi bursting through it. No footsteps to indicate he was late in his routine to wake me up at the ungodly hour. Nothing.

I tilted my head in confusion and fell back onto the bed. I tried to fall back asleep only to manage another hour's worth. When I woke up at 6, there was still nothing. No indication that Levi was even in my room. Now a little worried, I jumped out and got ready for the day. I headed for Levi's room the second I was done. Not bothering to knock since would probably be out already, I pushed open the door. My eyes widened when they caught sight of a miracle. Stealthily stepping inside and shutting the door, I blinked in shock. Levi was fast asleep. Well and truly fast asleep. Taking note of his alarm, I tiptoed over to his bedside and disarmed it. The Captain deserved a sleep-in. with that, I made my way back outside and to Levi's office. My turn to do the paperwork.

* * *

I sucked in a deep breath of air, sweat pouring off me after our squad's running session. I glanced up at the late morning sun and tried to ignore its beating heat. The Special Ops squad and I had just finished our usual warm-up track run and were now catching our breaths.

"Ew, you stink." Sophie wrinkled her nose and tossed a towel over onto my head.

"Says the girl who walked for a quarter of the track?" I shot back, pulling the towel off with a grin.

"I have a weak ankle." She argued, earning a splash of water in her face. "Hey!"

"Yeah right." Brian scoffed, screwing his water bottle closed again. "Captain Levi would make you do another whole round again if he were here."

"Speaking of the good Captain, where is he? He's usually the first one up right?" Jack mused, looking around. Then running footsteps made its way towards us and the Corporal appeared.

"Speak of the devil." Steve whispered. Then the whole squad stepped back in shock from Levi's appearance. Contrast to his usual neat and tidy look, he looked like a mess. His hair was rustled from running here, his uniform was crinkled and only half done, the white shirt still sticking out and jacket collar standing up. His face was flushed and he panted as he stood before us. We took in his current state and no one dared to even _breathe_ for a moment.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" I managed to choke out from my stupid silence. The rest of the squad remained muted.

"You look like you just…" Brian trailed off but I was sure we were all thinking the same thing.

 _Either he just woke up or he just finished up some naughty business._

Being in the same squad for two years did that to you. We all stared at him with identical wide eyes and open mouths, wild assuptions raging through our heads. Levi growled, shutting us up with a mere look as he fixed up his uniform.

"Pull ups. Now."

Holding our dirty thoughts to ourselves, we jogged over to the large trees on the side of the training grounds. Once Levi was out of ear-shot, conversation burst out.

"Who wants to bet that the Captain just woke up?" Linda asked, pairing up with Jack.

"Well I'm not willing to bet that he just finished screwing someone. I like being alive, thank you very much." Sophie retorted, mentally counting Brian's pull ups on the tree branch.

"But he sure looked like it." I commented, stifling a chuckle. Steve slapped my head as he came down from a pull-up.

"Ow!"

"Just because he did, doesn't mean he did it." Steve chastised.

"Sounds like someone is a little over-defensive of the good leader." Linda noticed, wagging a finger in Steve's direction.

"I just kind of feel sorry for the guy. I mean, I've noticed he's been working himself pretty hard lately so for him to get a good night's sleep is rare."

"Yeah, I've seen it too." Jack agreed, pausing from his exercise. "Sometimes I wonder where he gets all his energy from."

We got ready to swap positions and I was about to jump up onto the branch when-

"Rina Hazura! A word, please."

I glanced over my shoulder at the calm Captain Levi. Despite the collected façade, I knew he was seething inside.

"Who wants to bet Rina comes back alive?" murmured Brian. I shot him a harsh look before regaining my wits and following Levi away.

Once we reached the opposite side of the field, Levi turned to me, absolutely flaming.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

I blinked, still a little lost. "Thinking…?"

"I know it was you who fucking turned off my alarm, so don't even think about lying. My question is, why?"

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "You know why. If I recall correctly, we had a similar conversation about it yesterday and look how well that turned out. Apologies _Captain Levi_ if a member of your squad was just trying to look after your health for you, as it seems you're doing a shit job of it yourself."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and I continued.

"Levi, you might have the title Captain, and we all follow you as a Captain, but that doesn't mean we don't care for you. You're still our friend and trust me, I'm not the only one who's noticed how much of a workaholic you can be."

"Thank you."

"I mean, do you have a thousand cups of tea just to- what did you say?"

Levi let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

I ignored him, shocked. "Did you just say 'thank you'?"

"If you heard me, then why did you ask in the first place?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. I blinked.

"Well it's just- you _never_ say thank you so-"

" _LEVIIIII_." Yelled a voice and I grinned as Hanji leapt onto my back. The weird bundle of joy broke the awkward moment.

"Erwin wants to talk to you. It seems like my plan of capturing more Titans may be getting the go ahead." She squealed. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." And he immediately stalked off. "This conversation is not over, Hazura!"

"If you say so, Captain!" and I saluted at my friend's back.

"So, what was that about?" the squad leader slid off my back and walked with me to the branches.

"I turned off Levi's alarm this morning and he slept in." I shrugged.

"Good on you. To be honest, it looked like he just finished something nasty." Hanji giggled. I laughed.

"Don't let the Captain hear you or you'll be dead tomorrow morning." Jack warned as we drew closer.

"Looks like Hazura here will be dead by tonightttt." Sang Hanji, grinning while I shot her a death stare.

"Shit, what did you do?" Linda pulled up and sat on the branch.

"I turned off his alarm this morning."

Silence took over the squad as my statement sank into their heads.

"You're dead."

"You're screwed."

"You're fu-"

"I know! It was stupid! I get it! It's just he's been doing everything by himself and I-" I hung my head.

"-feel like you're letting him down?" Hanji finished. I glanced over at my friend.

"Yeah, pretty much. I-"

"Titans! On the Old City water gate!" cried out a messenger, racing towards us. Hanji cocked her head and the rest of us paused in our training.

"That's still outside Wall Rose, so what's the big deal?" the scientist mused, placing a finger on her chin.

"I don't know what's going on, but the water supply to the East part of the city is being cut off!" replied the messenger, saluting as he spoke.

"And that's where a majority of our crops are being grown." Finished Linda. With Levi gone, I immediately took command.

"Special Operations Squad is taking point. Get changed and meet by the East Wall in 15." I watched as the squad rushed off. Hanji ran off as well, heading for Erwin's office. I turned to the messenger.

"Tell the Garrison Guard to fire rounds at the Titans or at least somehow draw them away from the water gate until the Survey Corps is there, understand?"

"Yes sir!" he saluted and sprinted off. I glanced towards the direction of Erwin's office before shaking my head. The meeting might have been important. Plus, the plan was to do recon of the situation before anything was done. I sprinted towards the weapons room, eager to get loaded with my 3DMG. Levi was busy, he could sit this one out.


	8. Chapter 8

"How's it looking?" I asked the second I reeled up next to Linda atop Wall Rose. She gazed at the scene.

"Not good. There's a lot of Titans wandering around the Water Gate there but apart from that, no other groupings. Should we get some Survey Corps soldiers for back up?"

I shook my head as I counted the number of Titans and noted their location. 11.

"Our squad should be more than enough and I don't want any more lives than necessary put at risk just for freeing a Water Gate. Let's just get this done as fast as possible. Linda and Brian, you guys come from the East. Sophie and Steve, the West. Jack and I will barrage from head on and we'll meet at the actual Gate. Clear?"

"Crystal." Brian replied and the pair left.

"Aye aye, Cap't." saluted Sophie and she left with Steve.

"Let's roll." Jack motioned and I followed after him. We headed straight to the Water Gate, where three Titans huddled around. Luckily, their backs were to us, revealing their vulnerable neck flesh. Nodding at Jack, we instantly separated as I headed to the one of the right and he on the left. I flew past one, dragging my swords through the flesh, removing the target. The Titan collapsed on its feet, gas pouring out of it. As I focused on the next one, a giant hand swooped out of nowhere. I barely managed to dodge it, flipping through the air and the thumb grazed my right ankle. A sudden pain tore up my right leg and I swore loudly. It was dislocated.

"Rina!" Jack yelled. I waved a hand as I retired to a nearby roof.

"I'm fine! Keep focused! I want to give this Titan a piece of his own medicine." I warned and gritting my teeth, returned to my own job. Using the gas to propel myself forward, I attached a cable to the attacking Titan and served him a taste of his own medicine, severing his Achilles heel tendon. I rolled clumsily, as I landed to spread out the force but also tried to keep most of the pressure off my right foot. Jack leapt from above and finished it off, the massive body slamming to the concrete. My comrade zoomed over to me and grabbed my waist to steady me. Pain continued to throb at my right ankle.

"Tch."

"Are you all right? How is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm all right. It's just dislocated. I can still work." We looked up at the remaining two Titans and I nudged away from his help. "Come on, we can't leave the others hanging."

Sending me one more concerned look, we leapt from our position towards the unsuspecting opponents. We swooped around them, drawing their attention away from the Water Gate. Mine was easy enough to handle, slow and steady. I flew under its arm, the momentum and gas pushing me high into the sky. Gravity overtook and drove me straight onto my target. A slice of flesh detached itself and gas erupted from the wound, the Titan losing its balance and smashing to the ground. glancing over at Jack, he seemed to be faring well, despite his being an Abberant. However, the Titan was fast, spinning around keeping an eye on Jack, as well as keeping his neck away from my squad member. I pulled myself to a close roof and decided to give a hand. Balancing one of my swords in my stronger right hand, I readied into a stance. Then I waited. The Abberant turned, twisted, watching Jack as he swung around in circles, trying to find a weak spot without getting killed. Then, the Titan's face came into my view. I quickly aimed and thrust the sword out to its eye. A burst of blood exploded from my target and the Abberant's hands automatically covered its face. Jack swept in and sliced it swiftly. He held his weapon up as acknowledgement and I replied, doing the same.

As I gazed over to the Water Gate, it was now free of Titans and the miniature figures of the rest of my squad at the Gate invited me to join them. Jack and I glided to their position and I hobbled over closer.

"Any idea what's the problem? Any major damage?" I questioned as Jack and I reached the group.

"The Water Gate itself seems to be fine. The problem with the water is unkn-"

"-uh, you better take a look at this, Rina." Steve interrupted Linda from the other side of the Gate and wordlessly pointed to something.

Cautious, the rest of the squad walked towards him and turned. Linda gasped and her hands flew to cover her eyes. Sophie blanched and covered her mouth. Brian immediately turned and emptied his stomach. Steve remained silent, unable to look away. Jack gritted his teeth and looked away. I instantly turned my head away from the gruesome sight but I knew that I had to look nevertheless. Biting my tongue to hold in the rising bile, I moved my gaze back. Blocking from the river's water gaining and passing through the Water Gate was a pile. A pile of leftover Titan bones, human corpses and building debris.

"Lord have mercy." I muttered, running my eye over the filth.

"If He had mercy, I wouldn't be seeing this." Steve replied quietly.

Trying to ignore the flies, shit and blood, I took notice of the water itself. The water, despite the pile of hell, was still relatively clean, so the pile was only recently formed. A section of the water would have to be wasted but it was doable to restore the supply. First things first, we had to inform Commander Erwin of the problem and also get Hanji to begin on inventing some kind of crane we could use to shift all that shit out of the river. Second, we had to get a small battalion to guard and prevent the Titans from getting too close while we worked on this. Third, we had to figure out a way to circumvent the poisoned water from entering Wall Rose and then restore the Water Gate to its usual activity.

"Well we know what the problem is, let's get back to HQ and let Erwin know. I don't want to spend another second looking at this pile of hell and being Titan bait at the same time." I commented.

The rest of the squad nodded mutely and we whisked back to safety.


	9. Chapter 9

With the help of Jack, I hobbled into the mess hall as Sophie went to retrieve the first aid kit. Hanji and Levi were already there, discussing something between them, most likely from the meeting with Erwin. Their eyes landed on the Special Operations Squad. We weren't looking our best, covered with patches of Titan blood, bruises, minor cuts and solemn expressions. Levi's eyes immediately moved over to me as I sat on a bench, gently cradling my dislocated ankle.

"What the hell happened to you?" Levi muttered, making his way over to me.

"So…how did the Water Gate mission go?" Hanji trailed behind the Captain.

"Just swimmingly." Steve replied without thinking and we all cringed as the picture of the blocked river resurfaced. Levi sat himself next to me on the bench, eyeing my ankle. By now, it had swelled to two times its regular size and was turning a lovely colour of prune.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as you think." I commented, pressing a bag of ice softly around it. "It's just dislocated. Someone here has to force it back in." I grimaced at the thought. It was not going to pleasant.

"Here, I'll do it." Levi offered when Sophie finally came back with first aid supplies. I shifted away from him slightly at the thought.

"Hell no."

"You will do no such thing, Mr Ackerman." The doctor had followed Sophie in and rolled up his sleeves. "Push in the wrong direction with the wrong amount of power and you could fracture Miss Hazura's ankle bone here."

"Tch." The Captain rolled his eyes in defeat. The doctor gently motioned me to roll my ankle and lay it against the bench firmly. I shifted on the bench and almost fell off, if it weren't for Levi grabbing hold of me and lifting me back up. He caged me in his arms, securely holding me in place. Both of my arms automatically reached up to grasp his arms for balance.

"Don't get my uniform dirty and also don't flatter yourself." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the much needed encou-ARGH!"

A new pain swept over me, exploding every nerve in my right leg. My grip on Levi tightened to the point where I almost thought I was going to break his arm. Almost. The pain from my ankle drowned everything else out.

"Shit." I whimpered. It wasn't the first time that I had dislocated something but that didn't mean the pain got any easier. The white-hot pain started to slowly ebb but I kept on taking in short sharp breaths. Sweat collected on my forehead.

"Jesus, that looked like it hurt." Brian held a scared look in his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" hissed Levi, his arms tightening a fraction around me. The good doctor shrugged and prepared to leave.

"It's best if she doesn't know when it's going to happen. The anticipation of an enormous amount of pain just makes the experience worse."

"Not like it gets any better, Doctor." I managed to wheeze out. He chuckled.

"I know it doesn't. Now try to keep yourself out of trouble, Officer Hazura. I don't want to see you any time soon." And he left the mess hall to attend to other patients.

"Likewise, Doc." I called after him. I slowed my breathing and wiped my forehead. "I hate dislocating my bones."

"Then avoid it." Levi stated. I glanced up at my best friend.

"Easier said than done, Mr I-can-do-anything." I shot back and slowly sat up, with his help. I moved into a more comfortable position and slapped the melting ice bag over my still hurting ankle.

"So, about the Water Gate?" Hanji prompted. Jack began the shortcut version of the tale.

"Water Gate itself is intact. Titans were gathering around there due to a…disturbing pile of…filth blocking the water way."

"Disturbing is an understatement." Brian pitched in.

"Filth?" Levi questioned, frowning at the vagueness.

"A mixture of Titan bones, bricks and corpses, if you will." I clarified, shuddering. Linda placed her hands on the sides of her temples and shook her head to rid of the images.

"So as for a rough plan, we inform Erwin, get Hanji to create some sort of mechanism to clear the water way, keep the Titans at bay while this happens, rid of the contaminated water and then restore it to its normal state." Jack ticked off his fingers.

"Oooh a project! I'm in!" Hanji leapt up enthusiastically, raising a hand high.

"We'll speak to Erwin tomorrow." Levi confirmed.

"So what is the solution to what problem that you wanted to propose?" Erwin leisurely sat down at the head of the table, folding his arms on the surface. Hanji, Levi, Mike, Seline and I all took a seat around the table. True, I wasn't a squadron captain but since I was a witness to the actual Water Gate incident and knew what caused it all, I had been invited to tag along.

"Propose that I can start a new project!" Hanji piped up, grinning widely. Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow.

"The amount of equipment and resources that we currently have may not be sufficient. Then again, that depends on what the project is."

"The proposal is that Hanji creates some kind of machine to clear away the junk blocking the Old City Water Gate." Levi filled in monotone voice.

"Junk?"

"There was a report during your previous meeting with Levi that Titans were spotted milling around the Water Gate. I took the Special Ops for some recon and found that a pile of Titan bones, debris and corpses blocked the river from entering through into our Eastern crops." I further clarified, trying not to picture the accident in my mind again. "There is a brief outline of a possible plan of action. We get Hanji to create some sort mechanical apparatus to clear the water way, keep the Titans at bay while this happens, rid of the contaminated water before then restoring it to its normal state."

"If I do approve this plan, how long do you think it will take?"

My eyes widened slightly at the question. "Well, honestly I haven't thought that far yet. It would be best to make it done as soon as possible so the water can be restored. Any longer than two weeks would be stretching it a bit."

Erwin glanced at Hanji. "Do you think you can finish up a plan and the actual building of the machine in two weeks come?"

Hanji tilted her head and scratched it. "The bigger it needs to be, the longer it would take probably. However, I do have some sort of idea of how to being the plans, so that part shouldnt take too long."

The Commander then turned to Seline and Mike.

"I want you two to go up the Water Gate and take a look of how big it is. Then judging from that, compile a group of soldiers that would do well to serve as a defence barrier during the clean-up."

He then turned his attention back to the rest of us.

"Considering the importance of our food supply, restoring the Water Gate back to its full activity is now a priority for the Survey Corps. The minute Hanji is done with the machine preparations, we mobilize and move it out."

"Yes Sir." we chorused.


	10. Chapter 10

I kept an eye on surrounding Titans as well as the process of clearing the pile of shit away from the Water Gate. Hanji oversaw the activity of her precious invention so I knew that it was in good hands. The rest of my fellow Special Operations Squad, as well as a few other Survey Corps troops were scattered around the cleaning area to prevent any curious Titans from getting too close and disturbing the operation. Erwin stood on the safety of Wall Rose, supervising and coordinating the troops.

"Uh, Officer Rina?"

I looked over my shoulder at the person who called out my name. a lower rank soldier saluted me in greeting. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Squad Leader Hanji said there was something for you to see?"

I raised an eyebrow. "For me? Or for Captain Levi? Or for Commander Erwin?"

The soldier shook his head. "I've already informed the Commander and he told me to tell you specifically. You meet Squad Leader Hanji at the Water Gate."

Slightly confused but unable to go against Erwin's wishes, I followed the troop over to the clearing site. As I approached and landed next to my friend, a solemn expression had me panicking. The bubbly scientist was far from bubbling.

"Hanji? What's wrong? Did we lose someone?" I fired at her. She simply shook her head.

"We're almost done with the clearing but there are a few things snagged in the Water Gate that we have to cut out."

My mind slowed down at the statement.

"Okay then…just cut them out then?"

Hanji sighed and gently dragged me over to the pile. "It's not that easy."

As i took in the sight, I suddenly understood why.

"Not easy indeed." I forced out. Two deceased Survey Corps soldiers floated lifelessly on the river, half of their bodies visible, the other hidden within the Water gate. I could already see an officer on the other side of the Gate bawling his eyes out at the sight of his once-alive friend. My mind reeled back in shock as I instantly recognized the other body.

Ex- Special Operations Squad member Petra Ral lay on the water, one of her arms caught in the Gate. With her eyes closed, you could have mistaken that she was simply sleeping, were it not for the fact that everyone knew of the Female Titan incident two years ago that wiped out Levi's team. I understood why Erwin chose to tell me instead of Levi. He was too emotionally attached to this certain situation. My heart tugged. I knew Petra. She was once a friendly, caring and quiet member of Levi's team. The Female Titan incident had forced the Survey Corps to abandon several bodies for the sake of survival. To see her again and in such a state had my eyes watering. However, I knew Hanji was closer to her than I was and therefore knew I had to be to the one to do the deed.

"I'm sorry Hanji. Don't worry, I'll deal with it." I placed a hand on her shoulder and the scientist gave me a small smile of gratitude.

"We got your back if you cant either, Hazura." Called a voice and I spotted Brian and Jack landing behind me.

"Much appreciated." And I stepped forward, drawing out my blade. I began making my way onto the makeshift raft that allowed personnel to gain better access to the Water Gate. Petra bobbed silently in front of me with her arm waiting for its fate and I drew in a breath, closing my eyes tightly.

"Forgive me." I whispered. My eyes snapped open, I spun the sword and bore it down on her trapped arm. At the last second, another blade slid in between my sword and Petra's arm. I gasped in shock and instinctively leapt away, backing into Jack by accident.

"Levi…" murmured Hanji. Sure enough, the Captain blocked our view to Petra and he was fully loaded.

"Don't touch her." He growled. My heart sank. Levi was not going to make this easy.

"Captain, we have to clear the Water Gate. You know that." Argued Brian.

"Then we clear it without severing Petra. I will retrieve and pass her body onto her father." Levi snapped in return.

"But Captain-"

"No! You will not damage her further." He was livid. I exchanged glances with Hanji.

"Is there another way?" I asked quietly. She barely shook her head.

"Maybe but given our time frame, risk and the fact I don't know how much she's caught in the Gate doesn't leave us many other options."

"So it's true that Levi deeply cared for the girl?"

Hanji's eyes crinkled in thought. "Despite his façade, I think he took Petra's death pretty bad."

Jack tried his turn at reasoning with our leader.

"Captain please, there are other lives-"

"-Don't you preach to me about lives being at stake! I know that! Petra was one who risked her life and she deserves to be reunited with her father. As a whole!" Levi coldly shot out.

I sighed, glancing at our surroundings. Other troops were risking their lives to keeping the Titans at bay and Levi was stalling us. His unstable emotional state couldn't be reasoned with logic. The only way left was by force.

"Brian, Jack." I approached Levi head-on. "Restrain the Captain."

"But Rina-"

"-the duties as Captain fall to me if the well-being or mental state of the current Captain is deemed unstable by his peers." I stated, full well knowing Brian, Jack and Hanji agreed. "Restrain him."

Hesitating but knowing it was for the best, my comrades stepped forward, wary.

Levi growled. "Come any closer and I can't promise you'll make it out unscathed, brats."

Brian and Jack paused, now worried. Levi seemed true to his word and if he was, that was a problem. Even to his members, Levi could seem scary.

"Be careful." Hanji warned, knowing what I was going to do next. I gave her a small nod and began making my way towards Levi, unintimidated, my slow paces sounding out against the cold concrete.

"Levi, there are other soldiers currently risking their lives to make sure we clear this Water Gate and restore water to our East crops. You and I both know what you're doing now is nothing but selfish."

"Shut up, brat! Petra deserves to be whole for her funeral."

"I never said that she didn't." I continued closing in on him. "However, not all soldiers are as lucky as her to die and remain whole. Some have died and we never saw their body again."

"So what?"

"So, an arm sacrificed to potentially save Humanity's hunger and death seem to be a fair trade, don't you think?"

By now I had reached within his swinging distance and unsheathed my right and left blades. At that, Levi roared and leapt at me, emotion fuelling his movement. Despite the increase in strength and speed, his predictability also increased. I dodged his left swing, ducking under his arm. I blocked his right slice with my own right blade, simultaneously jabbing his left wrist with the butt of my left sword. His left weapon dropped out of his grasp and I quickly sheathed my left blade. He continued to push against my remaining weapon and I let him go, side-stepping out of the lock. Our blades ground together, his sliding along mine, and his momentum forced him to follow his sword. I smoothly rounded on him and we locked eyes as we moved in opposite directions. With the last touch, I shoved a boot against his backside and he flew off the raft and landed at Hanji's feet on solid ground. Brian, Jack and Hanji all jumped onto him, keeping Humanity's Strongest from retaliating.

"No! No! Don't!" Levi cried out in anger. I ignored him and turned my back, facing Petra once again. I shifted my right hand and gripped the sword tighter.

"Don't you fucking dare! I'll never forgive you!" Levi threatened, spitting the words out. I hesitated.

"Lose my best friend or save Humanity from starvation?" I asked out loud, looking up to the sky.

Despite the obvious difference in priority, losing Levi would be a huge blow to me. I looked over at him and into his steel gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." And sliced right through Petra's arm.

Her severed limb was swallowed into the Gate and her remains were instantly pulled out by workers. I steadied my shaky breathing and returned to my comrades. Jack pulled off Levi, as he had grown limp. I cautiously stood before my Captain, waiting for the outburst.

"Your life will be a living hell." Levi muttered, still simmering with anger. Jack and Brian turned their sympathetic gazes to me. Hanji backed off and resumed her invention tasks. With a jerk of my chin to my squad members, they left to continue assisting Titan prevention.

"It already is." I replied, sheathing my blade.

"How could you?" he turned his fury-filled eyes to me, boring into my soul. Pretending to be unaffected, I leaned down to his eye level.

"How could I? I had to." I simply answered, "I have to do the things that you're not strong enough to do. If want to hate me for it,"

I whirled around and walked away.

"Go ahead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys! I'd like to thank all you awesome peeps for reading/favouriting/following this story, it means the world to me :D Keep bringing in those reads and don't hesitate to give any ideas you wanna share, I could definitely use the help when I eventually hit writer's block :P A shout out to GrumpyCatWriter101 for being my first ever comment/review!**

Needless to say, I spent the rest of the operation away from Levi. To be honest, I didn't even know where he went off to. Naturally, Hanji reported the incident to Erwin and he had a talk with me but I was not completely at fault. I admit, my actions were a little crude but ultimately it was for the sake of Humanity. Mainly, it was Levi that Erwin was worried about, and honestly, so was I. We had no idea how the situation would play out or how Levi would respond. Like the saying, bad news travels fast, so when I entered the Squad room, everyone already knew and sent me sympathetic looks.

"I don't need your pity, guys." their looks irked me.

"What's going to happen now?" Linda mused quietly. I shot her a look.

" _Nothing_ is going to happen. I don't want anyone taking sides and all that nonsense. The Captain and I had a disagreement and will personally work it out-" I halted as the door creaked open and Levi entered. It was my first time seeing him in person after that Water Gate incident. All eyes were turned to him. Being cold and anti-social as usual, he swept through towards the hallway to his office. I tried.

"Levi-" and was shot down as he silently moved past me and slammed the door to his quarters.

"Yeah, you are totally working this out." Sophie commented. I looked down to the timber floor, sad that my best friend had chosen to hate me. I guess I had it coming.

"He'll come around, Rina." Jack threw an arm around me shoulders. "You'll see. Just give him some time."

* * *

"Any luck?"

It had been two weeks since the incident between Levi and I. Despite all my attempts to talk to him or to even get his attention, the Captain didn't even spare me one glance. Hanji, Brian, Linda and I sat around the dining table.

"Every evening you ask the same question." I began, absently twirling a fork between my fingers.

Steve slumped onto the table at my reply.

"And every evening, I give you the same answer." I continued. "Nope."

"How are you dealing with it, Rina?"

I turned to Linda's soft voice. She always could always read how we were feeling. I sighed.

"I'm all right. I mean, I knew it was going to happen anyway. I just wasn't prepared for what an impact it would have on me."

"Don't tell me you guys have some sort of a romantic relationship going on?" gasped Brian, placing a hand on his heart. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No but we are – were – best friends." I corrected myself sadly. "I'm starting to get frustrated at him. I mean, not even one look, not even one bloody word!" I held up my index finger as emphasis. Personally, it was getting easier and easier to ignore him. I was reaching the point where I would just give up in getting a talk with him, knowing that it wasn't going to happen. Linda patted my shoulder comfortably. Speaking of the devil, Levi along with the remaining squad members walked in. The Captain paused for a second as we locked eyes (for once) before pulling away and addressing us.

"An expedition outside the Walls is scheduled in three weeks. We have a meeting with Commander Erwin first thing tomorrow morning."

I stood up silently and headed to the door, holding in my sudden bubbling frustration.

"Haruza. Where do you think you're going?"

I paused, hand on the doorknob. "If that's all, _Captain Levi_ , then I'm going to retire to my quarters. Good night, you guys." I addressed the rest of them with a smile over my shoulder and left.

* * *

After the meeting with Erwin the next day, Levi and I avoided each other like the plague. We were barely in the same room together for any period of time, trained away from each other and never spoke a word. Although I kept close to the other members of the squad, I could tell that the situation was beginning to affect our teamwork. Levi was the Captain so of course I followed his instructions. I didn't make it easily though. However at this point, I had completely given up reconciling with Levi and now ignored him in return. For the sake of the Special Operations, I approached Erwin with my concerns.

The Commander's eyebrows bushed together as he frowned. I stifled a chuckle at the weird sight. He really had bushy eyebrows.

"I haven't noticed any slack in your overall performance, nor in Captain Levi's. However, you're afraid that this issue is causing some rift in the squad?"

I nodded. "As you know, teamwork is essential in survival and the social context outside of operations aids in that. With the disagreement between Captain Levi and I, socially, our relations are beginning to make an appearance for the worse and im afraid that it could impact our future performances."

Erwin rubbed his chin in thought. "Have you and Levi talked yet?"

I looked at away from the higher officer. "I've tried to talk to him but he just ignores me completely. After that, it became routine and we just stopped speaking to each other."

We fell into a comfortable silence.

"Well, there so happens to be another position available, if you want."

"Oh no, sir! I enjoy being with the Special Operations Squad. Despite the tension with the Captain." I turned back to the leader, waving my hands in protest.

Erwin waved me quiet. "It's not a permanent position, Officer Hazura. One of the squad leaders for the Scouting Legions has broken his arm and I have ordered him to take time off to recover. Once he's fit for duty, he will return to his post. In the meantime, the position of being a temporary Squad Leader is open and you are fully qualified for it. It may give you some much needed time away from Levi, at least for a couple of weeks. You can begin next week just before the Expedition and continue until the original Squad leader comes back fully healed."

I ran over the pros and cons in my head, fully aware Erwin was waiting for an answer. I replied with two words.

"I'm in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy, a quick shout out to all my followers/favourites people and thank you for getting this little story over the 1000 views mark yayyyy haha, enjoy!**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and stopped as a flashback of Levi doing it over and over again struck me. I hastily dropped my hand but none of the friends noticed the sudden action. They were too busy freaking out about my job transfer.

"it's not for forever you guys." I sighed for the tenth time. "It. Is. Only. Temporary."

"If this thing between Levi and you-"

"Now stop right there." I held a hand up, halting Brian in his sentence.

"Levi and I may have a…" I struggled for the right word.

"Mutual hateful relationship?" quipped Sophie.

"A temporary break in your psychological war?" provided Steve.

"Silent lover's quarrel?" gave Brian and that earned him a smack on the head from me. "Ow!"

"…a lack of understanding between us but I don't want that to affect how you see the both of us. He is still your Captain and I am still your friend. However, us being around each other and giving off all this negative energy isn't healthy. This position of being a squad leader was going to be offered to me one way or another, but it also gives me time away from Levi to think things over."

"So, you start next week?" questioned Jack. I nodded.

"So next week, through the Expedition and for a couple of more weeks afterwards until the original Squad leader is able to come back onto duty."

"Have you told the Captain yet?"

I shot Jack an unimpressed look. "I haven't spoken to him since two weeks ago."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm leaving that task with the Commander."

"So now you're with me!" Hanji yelled enthusiastically, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You are soon to be officially part of the Scouting Legions of Hanji Zoe!"

"Fantastic." I dryly replied, shrugging off her arm.

"Although, I remember that particular squad being part of the front quarters of the Expedition formation." She paused to look into her thoughts.

"Front quarters? So you're going to be the one that encounters Titans the most! Be careful." Steve murmured. I chuckled and moused his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and back in this squad before you even know it."

At that moment, Erwin entered the mess hall, followed by Levi. I avoided his gaze and focused on the blonde leader.

"I'd like a word with the other Squad Leaders about the formation tomorrow, thank you." And with that, he left as briefly as he arrived. Levi continued his way further into the mess hall and I lightly brushed him as I made my way out.

"What do you think you're doing, Hazura?"

I looked up and locked eyes with Hanji. She took the hint and left first. I kept my back to the Captain and looked straight ahead. The tension in the room grew.

"Going to have a word with Commander Erwin, sir."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he said to talk with the Squad Leaders and I'm being moved into a Squad leader position early next week sir. So I'm assuming that I should attend the briefing."

There was the sound of boots grinding against the stone floor and I pictured Levi spinning around to probably glare at my backside.

"You're becoming a squad leader next week?"

"Yes. I thought Commander Erwin would have told you. Excuse me now, I cant keep everyone waiting." And with that, I left the stuffy room, closing the door quietly behind me.

* * *

"You were a bitch." Sophie dead-panned at me. I groaned.

"Look, I didn't mean to, it just came out like that."

"How did it just come out like that?" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. I buried my face in my hands.

"It just did. I was afraid to turn around and then there's the fact I was keeping Erwin waiting and…" I trailed off, sighing. "Anyway, I bet he hates me even more now, hey?"

"I wouldn't…say that." Linda joined us on the roof and sat down beside me. Now it was just us girls. I threw her a questioning look.

"How come?"

"Rina, you knew he turned around to look at you, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I could hear his boots on the floor."

"But did you know what he looked like?"

I scratched my head. "I pictured him glaring daggers into my back."

Sophie slapped the back of my head, causing me to exclaim in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"He didn't seem angry at you, Rina. He seemed…lost." Linda whispered.

"Lost?" I gave her an incredulous look before chuckling. "Linda, you have read one too many stories."

"Okay, maybe not lost more like confused. I don't think he thought that you would leave the Squad."

"But I'm coming back in a few weeks."

"But he doesn't know that, does he?" Sophie equipped. I ran over the conversation again in my head.

"Ah yeah, I guess I didn't mention that."

"He thinks you're leaving for good. You guys may be at odds but you were- no, you _are_ partners. Friends. It looks like you're admitting defeat and running away."

"The _hell_ I'm running away." I growled.

"Then what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking a step back and coming up with a new game plan that doesn't involve us getting into a bloody war or me wanting to slap some sense into his skull." I protested, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Give him a break, he was close to Petra and she was the second woman he lost to Titans."

We all turned to see Hanji crawling towards us on the roof.

"When did you-how did you-"

Hanji slapped a hand over Sophie's mouth. "You really don't want to know."

I whistled lowly. "Second?"

Hanji nodded and made herself comfortable. "The first was Isabel. She came with Levi into the Corps from the Underground City. He thought of her as the little sister he never had. When they were on their first Expedition, I heard that Levi slaughtered the Titan that killed her. After that, he tended to stay away from women even more than usual. So it was a bit of a surprise that he recruited Petra to join his ranks. I personally think that he took her death quite to heart."

"If that's the case, then why are they now three girls in his ranks?" Linda questioned. Hanji shrugged.

"You clean well?"

We all dropped our heads at the lame excuse.

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Makes sense."

"What I'm getting at is this." Hanji turned to me, now completely serious. "Rina, you're Levi's best friend. Everyone can see that. He was never as close to anyone as he is to you. I'm afraid if you die during this next Expedition, Levi will take ages if ever, to recover."

"So basically…don't die." I caught the main message. "But Hanji, you know that no one can make that promise."

"Well then, try to make amends as soon as possible." She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "If something happens to you, Levi could take it the wrong way and blame himself."

"Knowing him that's a definite possibility." I muttered. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do."


	13. Chapter 13

The next week I was moved to Squadron Leader of a small but tight-knit group that reminded me of the Special Ops. Liane, Kelvin, Hanaba, Mikoto and Yaru instantly opened up to me, welcoming me warmly. Seline was the group's official leader and was resting safely at home. The burden of keeping them alive during the Expedition added to my shoulders, which were already carrying the task of mending things with Levi. The Expedition was now only two days away and we were all training hard.

I watched as the team flew in between the trees, improving on their speed, reaction times and flexibility. Wooden Titans moved at them every now and again, causing slices of fake jelly to fly in all directions. Deciding it was time for a break, I blew a whistle and indicated them over to my tree. I waved in thanks to the ground teams and they restarted the course for another squad. The five members collapsed around me and I smiled.

"Much better than last time you guys. Good work."

"Not as easy as last time either." Puffed Kelvin. I grinned wider.

"Who said that it was going to be? Now how are you all feeling?"

"Tired."

"Exhausted."

"Definitely up for a break."

I pouted. "Aw come on guys. You should be up and filled with adrenaline. Outside the Wall ain't going to give you breaks."

"Check them out!"

I blinked at the sudden exclamation and turned to spy my Special Ops comrades whizzing through the forest.

"Having fun?" I couldn't resist calling out. Brian spotted me and paused, reeling onto the trunk of the tree.

"Hard work as always. You know how Captain Levi trains us. Hey, how about you train with us for a bit while your squad takes a rest?"

I made a frown. "I don't think that's a good-"

"Go ahead, Officer Hazura. We've been doing all the work, you should as well." Mikoto prodded. I raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Are you saying that I haven't been working?"

"What Mikoto means to say," cut in Yaru laughing, "is that you should show us that you're not tired after a round of the training forest. After all, we should be full of adrenaline, right?"

I sighed, smiling and crossed my arms. "You guys just want a longer break, don't you?"

"Yes. Please. You caught us." Hanaba confessed, emptying her water bottle in a few gulps.

"You and me, Hazura. I still need to settle that last round we had last training." Brian puffed out his chest, confident.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" I teased.

"You cheated."

"Oh, I did not."

"Prove it."

Giving into the banter, I readied myself and drew my blades. "Fine."

"Go!" my squad cheered. Brian and I dived off the branch and into the fray.

* * *

I managed to snag the first fake Titan, slicing out the flesh easily.

"Nice to see you again, Rina!" Sophie glided behind me, "Make sure you show Brian's who's boss, right?"

I laughed and quickly took out another target.

"Will do."

I continued to weave between the trunks, using momentum and gas to propel me effortlessly through the air. I lost track of Brian and resumed to make my way through the training forest. A figure dropped in behind me and silently followed me. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled from the intrusion but the person didn't do anything. Ignoring the presence, I cut through another Titan.

"Would you like to explain your intrusion on my Squad's training, Squadron leader Hazura?"

I let out a breath of relief and retired to a nearby tree. The soldier followed suit.

"Captain Levi."

Sure enough, the raven-haired Captain stood before me, his gray eyes locking with mine. His arms crossed over his chest as he waited for an answer. I noticed it was one of the few times he began a conversation with me since the Water Gate event.

"Brian requested that he settle the score with me with a little friendly competition. I didn't mean to intrude or distract anyone."

"Do you know where Brian is, then?"

I jerked a thumb over my shoulder and sure enough, Brian popped out through the trees behind me.

"Brian!" ordered Levi and my comrade immediately retreated to our location.

"Captain!" he saluted, breathing slightly hard.

"How many did you get?"

Brian hung his head when he figured Levi knew about our race. "7, sir. How about you, Rina?"

I opened my mouth but Levi beat me to it. "9. Carry on."

Giving me a weird look, Brian left. I shot Levi a look.

"You followed me?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I traced your cuts until I caught up."

"If you're so worried about me distracting the Special Ops from their training then why didn't you just stop me right away? You waited until I hit another Titan before you said anything."

Levi hesitated, his gray eyes troubled. I blinked and worry for my friend took over, drowning any negative thoughts from our disagreement.

"Hey Levi, is anything-"

"No, nothing. You should get back to your squad." Levi interrupted, his eyes hardening.

"Ah, right. Um, thanks Captain. I apologize again." with a quick bob of my head, I leapt off and returned, leaving Levi standing alone.

* * *

D-day came all too soon and the Survey Corps waited nervously in front of the main gate of Wall Rose. The colour dark green dominated the streets, flashes of 3DMGs and the Wings of Freedom spotting throughout. Horses waited, riders on top, twice as alert than usual. Hanji was located near her enormous batch of Titan-capturing equipment, Erwin and Mike were seen milling near the front and Levi was nowhere to be seen.

"You guys all got your smoke guns?" I called from atop my horse, Streak. I secured my own resource bag and swung my green Wings of Freedom cover over my shoulders. My own Squadron surrounded me, all of us on our horses and ready to go.

"Yes sir!"

"You all know your positions and roles?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then, I've got nothing else to say. Join the huddle but keep close together until we leave the Gate."

My squad split up temporarily, joining the giant group of Survey Corps soldiers waiting for the 64th Expedition Outside the Walls to commence. I trotted over to the Special Ops Squad, waving in greeting.

"Come for protection, Squad Leader Hazura?" teased Steve. The Special Ops Squad rode in the most protected position in Erwin's 'Human Radar' formation, centre and near the back. Eren rode with them, with Mikasa watching from a close distance.

I pouted at Steve in reply. "But then who would warn you guys of oncoming Titans?"

The Squad laughed nervously. I knew they were on edge with me being on the outskirts of the formation, vastly different to being protected in the middle.

"Be careful." Warned Linda. I threw her a gentle smile.

"You guys too. Try to keep out of trouble, Eren."

The brown haired, emerald eyed boy grinned. "I'll try my best."

A dark-brown horse rode up next to my midnight black Streak and I glanced over. Levi. He stared straight ahead, mind rolling through Erwin's plan. Speaking of the Commander, he raised a fist high in the air.

"The 64th Expedition Outside the Walls will begin!"

At that sign, the thick concrete Gate of Wall Rose began to creak and lifted off the ground, revealing the Old City.

"Onward!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there! So thanks again for reading and liking this story and I hope I'm doing a good job so far :) I'm just going to say it now so I don't have to do it every chapter, there is going to be swearing every now and again. Most of it due to Levi and his influence (haha) but also because, well yeah they're facing Titans and need some sort of verbal crude release. Thanks again!**

* * *

We rode out in a gallop, horse next to horse, out into the Old City. As I passed under the Gate's arch, Titans automatically turned their attention to us. Leaving them in the capable hands of the Support teams, I focused on straight ahead, aiming to get outside. New cadets gasped and moaned in fear as most of them saw Titans for the first time. Cadet squad leaders yelling for them to focus on the road ahead pierced the air. I urged Streak to go faster and like the horse he was, instantly obeyed my command. Passing underneath another arch, the full blast of the sun hit me, warming me instantly from the rush of air. The green landscape stretched into the horizon, trees and abandoned buildings spotted throughout. We galloped further into the unknown, waiting for Erwin's instructions.

"Rina." Called a voice. I turned to look at Levi, who rode by my left. His eyes were troubled once again. I tried not to be an ass.

"Levi. What's wrong?"

He didn't reply and remained staring at me. I tried again.

"Levi, is something wrong?"

"Be careful."

The two heartfelt words tugged at my heart and despite everything that had happened, I knew we were still the best of friends. I managed a smile.

"I will. You too."

His eyes brightened marginally. _Marginally_.

"Execute formation!" Erwin's orders were passed down the line and sure enough, the leader's fist was once again raised.

"Stay safe." I ordered my friend and with one last look at my Special Ops Squad, began to break apart from them. The close grouping of the Survey Corps slowly began to drift apart into smaller pairings, creating Erwin's radar form. I signalled and my squad immediately came over. Together, we quickly made our way towards the front arc of the radar. I yelled instructions over the roar of galloping hooves.

"All right, you know the deal. Hanaba and Mikoto, row 2, position 9. Kelvin and Yaru, row 1, position 10. Liane, you're with me at row 1, position 8. Stick to each other and for God's sake, don't forget to signal!"

"Yes sir!" and with that, my squad split into three.

"Let's hurry it up Liane." I commented and the girl nodded determinedly. "Yah!"

We urged our horses to the front of the formation, slightly to the right of the Commander's place. Frontliners occupied rows 1 and 2 of the formation and were the ones who encountered Titans the most. They had to be trained, have a quick eye, have nerves of steel and most importantly, act fast. We continued to ride into the land, heading for a forest of Giant Trees. There, Hanji was given the order to set up traps to capture two Titans for study. Setting up wasn't going to be quick, so having giant trees around allowed efficient use of the 3DMG. Although the outside land was breathtaking, the scarcity of trees and lack of uneven surfaces made it almost impossible to use our 3DMG.

"There!"

Liane snapped me out of my thoughts and I followed her pointing finger. To our right was a bright red smoke signal, spiraling into the atmosphere. Titan sighted. I smoothly pulled out my smoke gun, loaded another red batch and fired, leaving a trail of red smoke in our wake. We waited until a single green line speared the air, heading to the west. With that, the entire formation turned accordingly, and avoided the Titan. Just as things started to calm down again, Liane gasped loudly. I scanned the horizon and spied a huge figure awkwardly running towards from the east.

"Abberant." I spit out. God, this was unfortunate. Normal Titans we could avoid but Aberrants were unpredictable and had to be taken out immediately to protect the formation. By now, it bypassed position 10 of my squad and approached position 9 rapidly.

"Liane," I barked, "black smoke!"

"Yes sir!" and she quickly fired a black round into the air. We had to stop it _now._

"Liane, can you cope by yourself for a few minutes?" I questioned, still eyeing the threat.

She knew exactly what I was thinking and nodded. "Yes sir! Go!"

With that confirmation, I veered Streak to the side and joined the troops at position 9. They had grim looks on their faces. No one liked using 3DMG on flat ground.

"You there!" I pointed to a well-built red-haired man. "You're going to be the lucky one that takes the neck out. You," I moved my finger to the other blonde man, "are going to keep position and role. I'll take out its ankle and you gotta hit your mark when it's down. Clear?"

They nodded quickly. Red and I headed towards the Aberrant and it grew closer. It totally ignored us and slammed its feet on the ground near us, eyes on an unseen prize. I shakily stood on Streak as he continued galloping and balanced on the seat.

"God, I hate this." I muttered and waited. As soon as the heel of the Aberrant smashed the ground right next to me, I leapt off. A wire shot and attached to the heel. I triggered the gas and reeled to the foot, my boots skidding on the dirt. As I was close enough, I spun across the back ankle, slicing it open. Providing back-up, I aimed another line to its shoulder. As expected, the Titan went down and the momentum jerked me high into the air.

"Red, now!" I screamed. A brief flash of red crossed my path and the soldier came down on the open target, cutting it open. Hot gas rushed out and the Titan lay still. I landed on its motionless back, clapping Red on his shoulder.

"Not too shabby."

He grinned at me and we slid off, reuniting with our horses.

"Thanks for the help." He replied. I shook my head.

"No worries. Now let's get back into position."

With that and a quick handshake, we parted ways and joined the formation again. As I hurried my way back to position 8, my stomach dropped as a black trail shot up from it. Titan.

"Liane!" I cried out and urged Streak to go faster. it must have somehow gotten through the formation.

I closed in and cursed as Liane struggled to keep the Titan away from the formation. She broke off from the front and veered left, away from the centre form. I followed her motion and tried to keep my thoughts in check. I was alone now. Liane was busy keeping the Titan's attention on her so I had to come up with a game plan to take it out myself. The clicking of the smoke gun against my blades triggered an action. I swiftly loaded it with a black round and tucked it back into my belt. I pushed Streak forward, trailing unnoticed from behind. Liane glanced back, locked eyes with me and turned back forward when I gave her a thumbs up. Then all hell broke loose as the Aberrant reached forward and managed to snag Liane into a giant hand. She screamed and the hand tightened around her legs.

"Shit!" I cursed and knew I had to act fast. I jumped off Streak, drove a cable into the Titan's shoulder and reeled up. At the irritation, it swung around, pulling me with it. The momentum was enormous and I almost did a full circle around it. Soon enough, I came face to face with the Titan, glaring into its creepy smile.

"Surprise you bastard." And fired the black round point blank into its right eye. It roared and its hands flew to its face. Liane dropped into the air but snagged a line onto the giant body to safely descend. I took advantage of the blind side and circled around the back, carving out the neck flesh. Gas exploded from the wound, blood splattered onto my green coat and I secured myself to the body as it collapsed, using it as a cushion to the force.

Once down, I sprinted over to Liane who grimaced with pain. Smoke from the dissolving Titan blood made me cough.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! What's broken?" I panicked and helped her onto her feet. She limped heavily.

"Miraculously enough, nothing seems broken apart from my left ankle here. Since I'm not screaming in pain, it actually may only be dislocated." She breathed short and sharp.

"Oh no, forgive me." and I hoisted her back onto her horse, who had remained close by. Liane waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it Squad Leader. At least I'm alive."

Shaking my head at her bravery, I mounted Streak and we galloped back to our formation. It was now ahead of us and to make quick time, we rode in between the positions.

"What the- Rina! Aren't you supposed to be up front?"

Brian's loud voice caught me and I slapped a quick hi-five with him as Liane and I moved past them.

"Had a couple of Aberrants to deal with!" I called back and nudged Liane towards a moving medical station.

"Her ankle may be broken or dislocated." I informed the doctor as I barely managed to tie her horse to the rolling cart. He hummed in acknowledgement and gently lowered Liane to the wood.

"Listen to the Doc. If he says you're good to go, come back and join me. If not, join the cadets, all right?" I commanded.

"Loud and clear." She saluted cheekily and I shook my head in amusement. Quickly moving away, I returned to the front row.


	15. Chapter 15

We finally made it to a patch of Giant Trees and the formation scattered inside. Majority of the Corps had to tie up their horses and gain eyes in the branches. Cadets were to remain on the outer perimeter, keeping Titans occupied and away from the middle forest. A portion of squads were to act as defense, taking out Titans that had made their way in or were already in the forest. Most others were to aid in setting up the Titan traps. My squad was in defense and were spread throughout the trees. Grinning, I sat on my branch comfortably, listening to the echoes of Hanji's orders from deeper inside.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to smile at a time like this, Hazura?"

I simply grinned wider at the voice. Talking was good progress. Him starting it was even better.

"No, Ackerman. Smiling is a medicine you will never understand." I teased. He sat down beside me in silence and we took in the view.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

I hardly caught the whisper but replied like a jerk nevertheless.

"Worried, Ackerman?"

"In your dreams, Hazura." He shot back. I chuckled as we fell into silence again. He was fidgety, I could tell.

"No."

He looked up at me.

"I'm not hurt." I clarified. "Just unlucky to have been forced to encounter and take down 2 Aberrants in a row."

"That's good. That you're not hurt, that is." He coughed, uncomfortable.

Despite the situation, I was highly amused. Levi was never good with feelings and mushy compliments. It was kind of entertaining to watch him squirm. With the quiet period and just the two of us, I decided to hit the nail on the head.

"Levi…about the Water Gate incident…" I turned my face away from him. I myself wasn't that comfortable with mushy stuff either. Out of the corner of my eye, the Captain stiffened.

"I'm sorry." I cleared my throat and summoned up a bit more courage. "I should've approached that situation with a bit more courtesy than I did that day. I know how you felt about Petra and I should have been more-"

"-you don't have to apologize."

The rest of the words stuck in my throat at the statement and so I waited for Levi to finish.

"I should have acted more professionally. I knew that you were only doing it for the good of Humanity."

I knew that was the closest I was going to get as an apology and finally smiled. I shifted on the branch so I was now facing him. He glanced sideways at me as I held out a hand.

"Let's start fresh, shall we?" I offered. He moved his gaze away again.

"I can't."

The smile on my face dropped. I thought we just cleared out the disagreement. Bastard. I stood up, my anger flaring.

"What the hell, Ackerman? Why cant you effing be nice for once? What did you just-"

"I can't start all over again with you." He clarified. "I cant think of you as a stranger, then an acquaintance, then a colleague and all that shit. I still think of you as my best friend. Brat." He ended, also standing.

I faltered and the edges of my mouth tilted up. I couldn't help myself as I jumped forward and smothered him into a bear hug. He immediately stiffened at the sudden contact.

"And you will always be my best friend. Don't forget that." I murmured. After a few awkward seconds, warm arms gently encircled me.

"I won't."

Clearing my throat, I stepped out of the embrace and broke the awkward tension, holding out my hand again.

"Care to start again as best friends then, Ackerman?"

He smirked and took my hand firmly. "Don't mind if I do, Hazura."

"Free Titans!" screeched a voice, breaking the atmosphere. Levi and I turned to spot three giant bodies moving through the nearby treeline.

"Feel like a little friendly competition, Levi?" I challenged, sheathing my blades and raising an eyebrow. He scoffed.

"With you, there is no competition."

"How about you say that again after I hand you your ass on a silver plate?" laughing, I launched off the branch, Levi following close behind.

I quickly weaved through the trees and honed in on the first. Fortunately, it was a small one, a 5 metre class Titan. Making quick work of it, I moved onto the second, a little larger 7-metre class. This one was a little smarter, keeping its giant arms waving around in random patterns. How could I get close enough to take it out without knocking myself unconscious?

"Tch."

And I propelled myself forward, deciding to take a risk. I drove my cables into its arms, and reeled myself in close. The Titan continued to wave, its movements exerting a huge force on me, jerking me every which way. Gritting my teeth, I held on and waited until the momentum had me rounding on the back of its neck. I instantly dove towards the target and sliced. The Titan died, its final movements winded down.

There was a grunt as I spied Levi getting hit with the unexpected hand and he flew towards his 15-metre class. The giant predator noticed Levi's unrestrained path towards it and flicked out a hand, intending to slap him dead. I felt as if the world slowed down as I screamed, jumped and soared towards the Captain. Triggering both canisters of gas, I rocketed towards Levi, colliding strongly into him and sent him flying in a different direction.

My eyes looked up and registered the fleshy backhand before the world sped up again. I felt as if a solid building slammed into me, followed by a brief rush of air. Another hard force abruptly stopped my motion, sending an explosion of pain through my spine. My head leaned backwards, knocking against what felt like a tree trunk. More pain erupted from my head and my vision blackened.

A muffled yell managed to seep into my brain before it shut down.


	16. Chapter 16

Black. Red. White. The black was cool, calm and invitingly painless. The white pierced through the background, warm and also inviting. Red was harsh, pain radiated from it and I did not want to go there. However, it had something the other two colours didn't. Levi's voice distantly called from it and beckoned me to approach it. I hesitated but I didn't get time to choose. The red light grew closer, bigger, brighter before it completely enclosed me. Searing pain flared in my head and my back. I screamed in agony.

A strong slap to my face had my eyes snapping open and something else other than pain flared up. Annoyance. My right fist automatically struck out, connecting with something fleshy. There was another exclamation of pain and I groaned in response as my pain slowly subsided into an unpleasant throb. I focused on my surroundings, blinking rapidly. Green. Brown. Specks of blue. Black. Then gray. More specifically, annoyed gray eyes stared at me. Levi.

"I know you're hurt but why the fuck did you punch me?" he growled.

"Force of habit." I rasped and slowly tried to sit up, which just pulled a painful groan from me. Levi hurried forward and gently pushed me back onto the branch.

"Careful, I don't know how severe your injuries are."

The word injuries sparked another train of thought and I quickly ran an eye over my friend.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to your stupidity. What were you thinking, shoving me like that? Scrap that, _you weren't bloody thinking._ "

"I was thinking that your precious face was ugly enough as it was without the extra bruises." I bantered back and tried sitting up again. This time, my back only throbbed gently in retaliation and I sighed in relief. Levi quickly supported my back with an arm. I reached up and softly prodded the back of my head, wincing when I felt wet blood come in contact with my fingers.

"It doesn't look serious." Levi answered my unasked question.

"It sure feels serious." I grimaced, imagining a giant cut on my scalp.

"You scared me to death."

I glanced up at Levi, who knelt beside me and was looking away.

"When I saw you drop to the branch and that you weren't moving, I almost lost it."

I placed a hand on his bent knee and patted it gently.

"I could say the same thing when I saw that Titan hand coming at you."

"That's different, you _did_ lose it." He shot back, glaring at me. "You didn't have to save me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're wrong on both accounts. I didn't lose it and I had to. I don't think I could forgive myself if you got hurt on my account. And don't you dare think that it was your fault that I got hurt, Ackerman." I fiercely continued. "It was my choice to save your ass."

We fell silent.

"I won't."

We exchanged glances and I smiled when I could see that he meant it.

"Good. Now help me up, I need to get my head checked out before I head back into battle."

Levi scoffed at my dramatic speech but nevertheless, aided me over to the Doc.

* * *

"You again? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, Officer Hazura." The doctor simply stated as he took in my state. I hobbled towards him, Levi gripping my arm in case I fell. I sent the doc a wry grin.

"Just because you told me, doesn't mean it'll happen." I replied. He simply sighed and returned to his current patient.

"Hold on, I'll be just a second."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." I gingerly sat on the concealed cart, minding my back. Levi continued to watch me closely, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked up at him.

"Thanks for the help, but you can go now." I made shooing movements with my hands. The Captain raised a single eyebrow down at me.

"I leave you for two minutes and you almost kill yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes and copied him, crossing my arms. "The Defence need a Captain, Levi. I'll be fine, the Doc here will watch over me."

"No guarantees that she'll actually stay put though, Captain Levi." The smart-ass medical called. I shot the man a look over my shoulder but unfortunately his eyes were fixed on his patient.

"Rina, I'm not going without you."

I turned a full-blown smile at my friend. "Aw, how romantic, Levi. However, that stuff doesn't work on me." I finished in a dead tone, dropping the mushy act. "Defense needs you to help them out keeping the Titans at bay. Just go. I'll join you the second I'm done here. Promise." just to tease him a little more, I held out my pinky finger. He glanced at the finger, simply scoffed and finally took his leave, disappearing into the trees. I dropped my hand, grinning.

"Seems like you have quite a bit of influence over our good Captain there, Officer Hazura." The doctor came over and gently began probing my back. I winced and arched instinctively when he touched a tender spot.

"You're wrong, Doc. I'd say the influence I have on him is almost non-existent. I simply state the obvious and he considers the logic in them. Despite being incredibly athletic and smart, he can be thick sometimes."

"Your ability to mix a compliment and an insult together never ceases to amaze me."

"It's a gift."

* * *

I stretched my arms over my head once more, before swinging them back down. The pain had subsided to a faint throb. The doctor nodded.

"I've patched up your head wound and it seems secure enough for fight. Your back doesn't hurt?"

I shook my head and gave him a thumbs up. "Nope. I'm good to go?"

With another pause, the medical nodded and left to treat others.

"This time, actually try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises!" I called back, grinning. With that, I leapt from the cart, simultaneously attaching a line to the trees and took off. Just in time too, as a messenger flew past.

"Phase 1 ready! Take your positions!"

I shivered and ran over the plan. The cadet groups on the perimeter would choose two Titans and lure the predators into the middle of the forest. There waited Hanji and her massive traps. The rest of the Titans were to be kept from the forest as they posed potential problems should the trap be damaged or the capture unsuccessful. I was designated as a squad leader, to keep an eye on the cadets that acted as bait. If anything were to go astray, another squad leader and myself would have to prevent their deaths. No pressure.

Soon, I reached the perimeter, joining the other squad leader, Nick, on the tree. He flicked his head down to the blonde and brunette Titans below.

"Those are the fish." He then flicked his head up and I followed the movement to see two younger cadets. "Those are the bait. And we are the fisherman."

I grimaced. I didn't like the idea of using cadets as bait but…

"I never liked fishing."

So now I flew beside cadet Bridget, luring the blonde Titan into the forest. Nick and his cadet were a couple of metres away, keeping the brunette Titan on them.

"Do all cadets want to place themselves in harm's way just for the fun of it?" I asked lithely as we once again dodged the flailing arms.

"Not fun, more like volunteering. I'm confident in my abilities and wanted to test them out."

We fell in a comfortable silence as I pondered her answer.

"You've got guts, Bridget."

"And you, Squad leader? What's your reason for joining the Survey Corps? From what I hear, you could have joined the Military Police."

"Pfft." A sound of annoyance left my lips. "Most of them don't even know the dangers Titans pose, let alone what they look like. To me, joining the MP would be a waste of my time training."

"So why not the Garrison then, if not the MP?"

My mind flashed back to a vision of a devastated Levi kneeling in front of the body of his friend, a motionless Titan dead behind him.

"I have someone that I have to protect."

"Understood."


	17. Chapter 17

"YATAAAAA!" screamed a voice, making me laugh.

Hanji.

Appearing in the middle area, two Titans struggled in their multiple bindings, metal steel ropes wrapped the two in separate cocoons. Someone reeled up next to me and we watched the surroundings for any loose Titans. The person remained silent and I sighed.

"Levi, I'm fine, really."

I turned to glance at him before I instantly registered he was slightly leaning on his left leg. Startled, I whirled around to fully face him.

"Levi, your leg!"

He waved it off, facing away from me. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, my ass." I grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto his butt so I could assess the damage easily. He grimaced at the sudden movement. I knelt by his ankle and noticed slight swelling.

"You landed wrong, didn't you?"

"Wrongly." He corrected and I gently tapped his ankle, effectively making him shut up.

"But you did, didn't you? I leave you by yourself for 5 minutes and you go and hurt yourself. Unbelievable."

"Unbelievable? I'm the one that's supposed to say that to you!" he argued, snapping his harsh eyes on me.

I gazed back, unaffected. "I'm not sure whether you've just dislocated it or cracked it, so I'll help you back to the Doc once we're ready to move."

"I can make it there myself." He grumbled and I slapped the back of his head to knock some sense into him.

"No more arguments. If you can help me to the Doc, why cant I do the same to you?" I shot back and we waited until the Titans were loaded.

It was late afternoon by the time I got Levi down to the Doc but we still wouldn't head back to the Walls. Hanji had figured that the Titans' activity were dependent on the sun so if we waited until it was evening then dragging the giant Titans back wouldn't be such a problem. Now the Special Ops team, myself and Eren were surrounding Levi and the good doctor.

"Seems like you've managed to sprain it, Captain Levi. Using your 3DMG and riding a horse may make it worse, so you'll be accompanying me on the cart."

"What? Cant you just wrap it and let me be?" he grunted. I slapped the back of his head again.

"Don't be so rude to the Doctor. He's just telling what you should do for a faster recovery. You do want a fast recovery right?"

Levi avoided my gaze, refusing to make eye contact. "Isnt it obvious?"

"I thought so. Now shut up and get onto the cart, we're about to move out. You guys will have to cope without him for a bit." I turned that last sentence the Special Ops.

"Pfft, please. We handle ourselves without Levi most of the time." Brian waved a dismissive hand.

"Someone will ride by your side just in case anything goes awry." Linda informed the Corporal.

"Tch." The Captain turned away from the looks. He hated being babysat.

"That's all right, I can ride with him on the way back. My squad are back-up rather than the frontiers so I wont be on the front. I can ride with him and if something does come up, we can swap. Jaeger is our first priority after all." I offered, ignoring Levi's glare. Linda smiled gratefully back.

"Much appreciated."

* * *

So then we set off into the late afternoon as the sun began to dim and dip in the sky. The formation was in place, positions had been rotated and the two Titans were being dragged within the middle on the pack. Due to their size, the formation was stretched even thinner than before but the lack of sunlight also decreased the chances of fast Titans. I rode on Streak, staying close to the medical cart which Levi was on. After all, Humanity's Strongest was also a high priority in terms of protection.

"Must you ride so close?" Levi growled, arms crossed on his chest as he sat. Clearly, he was not ecstatic about his helplessness.

"And leave the Captain to his own defenses? I would never."

Then shouts echoed through the pack from the rear of the formation. I turned and spied the faint red smoke hovering in the air.

Titans.

My head snapped back to the front again, eyeing the two captured Titans. Even with our horses, they were dragging down our speed to one where we couldn't evade even normal Titans. Another glance had me looking at the Special Ops, who were huddled around Eren, their faces grim. Despite the urge to help, they had one mission and one mission only. Protect and keep an eye on Eren Jaeger. The shouts increased in warning and the constant flaring of red smoke guns painted the evening sky a pink hue. Making a snap decision, I whistled loudly and waved Linda over.

"What are you doing?" Levi twisted in his seat, gripping the side of the cart closest to me. again, I ignored him. It was becoming like some sort of habit, really.

"Take my place and watch over the Captain, Linda." I requested as she grew closer.

She gave me a questioning look and I darted my eyes to the rear of the formation silently. She reached out and patted my shoulder in understanding.

"Rina, don't you dare." Levi's deep voice threatened.

I pulled in Streak's reins and we began slowing down. Linda easily slipped into our place and rode beside Levi. My friend's eyes followed me as we slowly grew apart.

"You get back here and stay in the formation, Hazura! That's an order!" he roared over the whipping wind and the clapping of hooves on the ground. Levi's hands gripped the wooden cart side until his knuckles turned white. I gave him a forced smile. The possibility that I would never see that face again remained hovering in the back of my mind. His angry yet slightly terrified face told me he thought the same thing.

"Sorry Captain. I'm not in Special Operations. I'm choosing to not follow your orders."

With that, I turned Streak around and galloped away from him.


	18. Chapter 18

As I approached, my fears were confirmed. Three Titans raced after the rear of the formation, slowly but steadily gaining distance. The evasive movements only worked if the Titans were sighted from the front of the radar. Plus, due to the giants that were captured, the whole formation slowed in speed. Protecting the day's catch was as important as surviving. Without the information that could be potentially gained from studies, Humanity was as good as dead. So the only option left, was to take them head on. As I moved my gaze around, the rear teams had already split roughly into 3 attack groups. I joined the one destined for the biggest opponent, a 15m-class.

"Let's get this over with." The squad leader yelled out and the group nodded.

I overheard the plan as we rode towards death. The group of now 4 people would split into two smaller units. One person would act as the decoy. One unit of two people would aim for the heels of the Titan. If successful, the Titan would fall, hence leaving its neck exposed. The last person would come in and deliver the final swoop. Of course, that was a theory that didn't take into the giant percentage of getting killed in the process. Knowing my skills with the 3DMG on flat ground were proportionally better than the others, I volunteered to sacrifice myself. So we split, one heading to the left, two to the right and I remained straight on.

The Titan locked its eyes on me, a creepy smile gracing its face. Jesus, what a creep. Why did I do this? Being a diversion was like signing a contract with Death.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on the task. Be distracting. Be annoying. Get in its face.

Most importantly, stay alive.

I left that last thought at the forefront of my mind and balanced myself, crouching on top of the saddle. Streak kept riding dead straight towards the Titan and it finally bent down, its arm swooping to me. I swiftly bent lower and slapped Streak on the side of his neck. The horse obediently swerved to the left and I leapt up into the air. Shooting a cable to the giant's shoulder, I reeled myself out of harm's way, missing its open hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the ground unit preparing to take out the heels. The Titan also noticed and began to kick out in irritation.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" I screeched and using the same tactic as before, swung before the face and fired a black smoke round into its vision.

It roared, finally stopped in its tracks, hands flying to its face. The ground unit took the hint, jumping off their horses and successfully slashing across the ankles. The enormous body immediately began to tip forward, its centre of balance cut off. I shot a wire to the shoulder and triggered the gas to move out of the way. However, my worst nightmare came true. I didn't move and with a glance down to my 3DMG, I instantly knew why. I cursed at myself.

No gas.

My thought chain was abruptly cut off by a massive force colliding into me, dragging to towards the grassy ground. The breath was completely knocked out of me and my head spun. The last thing I saw was the formation racing in the opposite direction before I was enclosed in darkness.

* * *

My head hurt. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. Goddamn, the front of my body screamed pain while the back screamed _bloody murder_.

I groaned and slowly began to wriggle my limbs. Relief flooded through me. All were attached despite the searing pain. I forced my eyes open. Nothing. Darkness. I panicked, and my breaths began to come in short puffs. Did the Titan hit take my sight? Then the faint white puff of air from me caught my attention as it mixed with the freezing night. Okay, not blind.

Careful not to make another sound, I crawled into a sitting position and took in my situation. It was night, the moon was bright but the air felt like it came from the depths of an icy hell. The familiar smell of decaying Titan flesh surrounded me and I grimaced. As I shifted in my seat, my clothes and the surrounding area was damp. Would have made it about 6 hours after that Titan accident. I strained my ears for any friendly sound. Nothing. The formation must have suspected me dead and left. I crossed my fingers that they got the Titans back successfully. Now I had to start moving before it got light again and the Titans became active. I judged the direction of the Walls using the moon and began limping in that direction. As I did, I scanned the area for close Titans and luckily didn't see any. Placing my fingers in my mouth, I whistled, signalling for Streak. Maybe he hung around. Maybe he followed the formation back. Then a horse neighed, followed by hooves.

"And maybe you are just about the best horse ever, Streak!" I exclaimed and hobbled over to him, hugging the stallion tightly. Instantly knowing my mental state, he whinnied quietly in comfort. I sighed.

"I hope you got enough rest. We got a long and fast journey ahead of us."

I mounted my horse and we began our way home. My head began to sting halfway through and I could feel a trickle of blood making its way down my forehead. Luckily, fate decided to give me a break and I made it to the Wall Rose gate without altercations. I dismounted Streak and walked to the small Gate office. Knocking on the glass, I smirked as the guys inside looked like they saw a ghost. The Gate opened a sliver and we squeezed through.

"You're Survey Corps. Why are you coming in now? Didn't the formation come in a few hours ago?" one of the Garrison guards questioned, poking my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm real and yes they did. I got attacked by a Titan and assumed dead. Hence why I'm entering alone. Can I go now?"

Without waiting for a reply, I left towards the Mess hall.


	19. Chapter 19

After securing Streak in the stables and giving him plenty of food as a reward, I stumbled to the Commander's office. The loss of blood was getting to me and my vision blurred every now and again. I practically face-planted into his door and stood there as voices floated out through the wood door.

"Erwin, we need to go out and find her now. It's dark, the Titans are inactive. She could still be alive."

"Levi, think rationally. You saw her yourself; she got caught with the Titan arm and went down underneath it. The weight would have crushed her."

That last comment was followed by a deadly silence.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"I just…I just got her back." Despite my wooziness, my heart tugged at Levi's devastated tone. "We got past the incident and now…fuck, she should have never-"

I blinked to clear my head and managed to slap the door.

"Name?" called out a voice. I sucked in a deep breath to keep my eyes open. Think. Think. Name. Name. What's your name, you idiot? Answer!

"Name?" Erwin repeated and I couldn't answer back. There was a sigh. "Open the door, Levi."

I leaned my head against the wood and waited. As the handle turned, I leaned back and finally locked eyes with a pair of gray ones. A haunted look floated in Levi's eyes and dark circles lined underneath. His mouth opened and he mouthed my name.

"Death seems to favour you, Rina Hazura." Erwin moved into my line of sight. I kept my eyes on Levi and tried to take a step forward. The blood rushed through and I stumbled, my vision blurring again. A strangled gasp choked out of Levi as he caught me and I sagged in his arms.

"Sorry, Levi. And no, Commander Erwin, death doesn't favour anyone. In fact, it seems to like me a lot more than seems normal. It sucks."

Erwin smiled gently, taking in my state.

"Go get your head patched up and get some rest. You can take the day off tomorrow, Officer. You too, Captain, you're dismissed."

I struggled up and swayed on my feet. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and escorted me out. The door closed behind us. After seeing the doctor who ranted on and on about my essence for trouble, Levi and I didn't speak until we entered his private quarters. I warily sat on the edge of his chair, watching as he paced in front of me. A few minutes passed and he didn't speak.

"Levi-"

"-what the hell, Rina? You can't effing do this time and time again! It's not fair, brat."

I decided to breach this subject carefully.

"I'm sorr-"

"-sorry is not enough. You can't die again and again because every time you do, I feel like someone effing stabbed me in the shoulder."

I looked up at Levi's backside. He refused to look at me.

"It's not like I want to die, Ackerman. You know me better than that."

"Do I?" he finally snapped, grabbing the arms of the chair and leaning it on the back legs. My feet dangled in mid-air and I grabbed onto Levi's hands, gripping tightly. He glared at me.

"You risked your life to save the formation. You risked your life to save Tacoma. You risked your life to save me. I never asked you to."

"And you never will! I will save you whether you like it or not. Humanity needs you, Levi. Get that through your thick head!"

"And I need you! I can't lose another friend. Not again." he blurted out, trailing off. I blinked at the statement.

"Why did you leave the Ops squad? Did you hate me that much that you had to get away no matter what?"

"What? Levi, no. I just needed some space; the position was open so I took it. I didn't take it because of the risks it held, if that's what you're thinking. And…I'm sorry about dying again and again. I'll try to refrain myself." I cracked a small smile.

The chair tipped back onto all fours and I relaxed. Then another thought entered my mind.

"How's your leg?"

He shook his head and pulled me up from the chair. "Worry about yourself for once, Rina. It shits me about how much you don't."

He then yawned loudly. I chuckled, resulting in him grimacing and turning away.

"You had a long day, Levi. You should get some rest now."

"Like you haven't?"

"I spent quite a few hours unconscious outside. I feel fine."

His eyes darted to me at the statement and I instantly regretted reminding him about my dangerous time alone.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning, Captain." I teased and moved to the door. I reached out for the handle before his voice stopped me.

"Wait."

At that, I turned and glanced over my shoulder. His uniform was neatly draped over the back of his chair and he now wore a loose plain white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"Yes?"

We locked eyes, causing him cough and turn his head away.

"The doctor said that someone should watch over the wound on your head." he stated. I frowned.

"Okay…so?"

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, who is going to do that for you, Rina?"

The pieces clicked together and I smirked, turning and crossing my arms.

"Why Captain Levi, are you volunteering to take care of me?"

He ignored the teasing tone in my voice and crawled onto his bed and under his covers. I smiled and began to approach his back.

"No, I was told to take care of the wound on the back of your head. If I didn't, the doctor would have my head. As if being Captain in the Survey Corps wasn't enough, I get dumped with being a nursemaid for-"

"-for your best friend with a tendency to have death following her tail? I love you too, Levi." I shot back, patting his cheek and strolled away again. There was the faint rustling of the bed sheets.

"Ri-"

"I'm getting a new uniform and will be right back, Shorty." I waved off and finally exited the room.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time I had cleaned up and entered Levi's room again with spare clothes, he was already fast asleep. The Expedition must have taken the most out of him. A glance around told me that he had no spare mattress so where the hell did he expect me to sleep? Sighing, I dropped my things by the chair and gently shoved Levi across to the other side of his bed. he was awake instantly and glared in return. I shrugged.

"You wanted me to stay so here I am. What? You thought I would sleep on the floor? Think again, Ackerman, now shove over."

Cursing silently, he did as I asked, turning his back to me. I hopped in, pulled up the covers, ignored the slight throb in my head and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun seeped in through the window, blinding me as I opened my eyes. I groaned in retaliation and turned over, landing awkwardly on a pillow by my side. I sleepily shifted myself until I was comfortable and breathed deeply in satisfaction. There was another groan and my pillow moved. Frowning, I forced my eyes open. Please don't tell me I was sleeping on Levi. Please don't tell me im sleeping on Levi. As I slowly took in the situation, my imagination was completely off course. I was almost smothering Levi to death with my pillow, which I had somehow moved to cover his face.

"Shit!"

I sat up and whipped the death pillow away from his face. Levi's eyes popped open and he sucked in some air.

"Sorry."

"What a wake up call." He grumbled, sitting up himself, rubbing his face.

"You should try being woke up by someone taking your covers from you." I referred to his earlier methods and he rolled his eyes.

"Tch."

A thought came to me and I pulled the covers off his legs, startling him.

"What the f-"

"How's your leg?" I knelt over his bandaged lower leg, taking a silent appreciative note of his strong legs. He pulled it away from my gaze and swung himself out of bed.

"It's fine." He gruffly replied. After an awkward silence, he continued. "How's your head?"

I reached back and gently probed the back of my skull. The bandage seemed dry but a slight throb remained.

"Hmm, still hurts. Nothing to worry about though." I added hastily when Levi shot me a worried look. Rolling my eyes, I also hopped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, heading to the bathroom to change.

I soon emerged nice and fresh, noticing two cups of morning tea sitting on his small table. Grinning, I grabbed one and begun to sip on it.

"You do know it's rude to take food without asking?" sharp-witted Levi called as he exited his room, fully clothed in the uniform. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"And you do know it's rude to invite a guest over but not offer any breakfast?" I retorted, sipping at the hot liquid.

"Captain Levi." A faint voice called. I looked at the closed wooden door, picturing Liane standing on the other side. She sounded so…heart-broken.

"Is it important, Liane?" Levi called, cold as ever. I shot him an unimpressed glare.

"Be nice." I chastised quietly. He sighed.

"The squad and I would like to talk about to you about something important, sir." Replied the deep voice of Jack.

"Very well. Come in."

The handle creaked as it was pulled down and released the door. As my old squad came in, I could instantly tell they were all extremely glum. Even happy-go-lucky Brian had his head down.

"Geez, what got all of you guys down in the dumps?" I asked, standing from my seat, placing my cup of tea back onto the table. At my voice, 5 heads whipped up, their eyes staring at me. I blinked.

"What?"

"You're a- You're a-" Linda stammered.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" exclaimed Sophie, who tackled me into a bear-hug. I barely managed to refrain the both of us from toppling over the table. Instead, we awkwardly landed on the floor, Sophie squeezing me to death. I choked out a laugh.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Soph."

Then 2 more weights pressed down onto me, joining in on the massive reunion. Brian and Steve most likely.

"We're just glad you're alive!" exclaimed Jack, watching from the side.

"I wont be if you guys don't get off me." I heaved in some much needed air as they reluctantly climbed off. Linda took her role.

"Rina, I'm so sorry, I should have-"

I waved a hand in the air, cutting her off.

"Linda, you have nothing to apologize for. I was the one that told you to come over. I was the one that chose to go help. If anything, it was my fault I put you guys through that. So I'm sorry." I bowed slightly at the confession. The room fell silent as we all let that sink in. Levi was the one to break that silence, sitting down and picking up his tea. The soft click of the cup against its plate shattered the atmosphere.

"So, what was the important issue you needed to talk to me about?" Levi addressed Linda, patiently sipping his morning tea.

"Well it was about Rina but since she's alive, there's no need to anymore."

"How touching." I dead-panned, brushing the dust off my uniform.

"Speaking of Rina, why were you in Levi's room? Better yet, Why did the Captain let you into his room in the first place?" Brian sneakily asked, his sly glance moving between the Captain and I.

My mind raced with a plausible excuse. "Well, in case it flew over your head, I did almost die yesterday, Brian. The Captain was given orders to watch over my head wound through the night to prevent it from getting worse. Speaking of orders, I have to inform my squad group that I'm= ha- alive." I went to move out of the room before Levi stopped me.

"Your head wound, Rina. Get back here and I'll redress it for you."

Sighing because I knew that I couldn't refuse, I slouched my way back to him and took my seat again. Levi smoothly moved to stand closely behind me and began to remove the old dressing.

"Captain, I can do that for you." Linda went in, reaching for the bandages but before Levi could accept, which I totally knew he would do, Steve interrupted.

"Now Linda, didn't we have that training squad to watch over?" and I watched from the corner of my eye as the rest of the squad backed out the door.

"Training squad? But didn't Stac-"

"-hahaha you funny person, of course you can't remember." Sophie laughed loudly. At the obvious tone of faking the whole thing, I shifted my head from Levi's grasp and shot her a stink eye. She winked and dragged the rest of the squad out with her. "Anyway, don't worry about your squad, we'll let them know! Bye!" and with that, the door abruptly slammed.

"Tch, keep your head still or I'll hurt you." Levi roughly grabbed the sides of my skull and shoved it back straight.

"You would be a shit nurse, Ackerman."

"And you, a shit patient. Now I understand why the Doctor is fed up with you. Stop moving!" he growled as I tried to turn to glare at him. Sighing in defeat, I remained still until he was done.

"How does it look?" I gathered the bloody bandages and tossed them in the trash.

"It doesn't seem as bad as it looks. Clean the blood away and you've got one relatively clean slash."

"Fantastic." I mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi again! So, I'm reaching the busy time of my school life so please be patient and I'll upload when i can :D also, i may be reaching a writer's block soon so if you have an idea that you want to see, send it in and I'll have a look over :) A shout out to all my followers/favourites/and especially those reviewers of mine ^^ thanks so much for giving this story a go!**

* * *

"No break this time, Chief?" puffed Mikoto, wiping the sweat from his head. I took a sip from my water bottle.

"You can sleep when you're dead." I replied, ignoring the sweat on my own forehead and glanced down at my notepad on the table. "Seems like you're slowing down Mikoto." I noted.

"Or maybe Yara is just speeding up?" he offered the alternative, grimacing at the thought.

I shrugged. "That's plausible too. Same conclusion though. You're slow. You haven't been stuffing yourself with chocolate, have you?"

"I wish." He muttered.

"If that were true, Sasha would be looking for him to kill." Kelvin pointed out, referring to another fellow cadet who was mad about food.

My mouth quirked into a smile at the truth of the statement. Then a familiar face strolled into the training yard, walking awkwardly on a pair of crutches.

"Squad leader Seline!" the team yelled and raced over to him. I smiled and simply shook my head. They were tight-knit after all.

"You guys should be training and should stay with your current Squad leader." Seline scolded, balancing on his crutches.

"Oh, give them a break, Seline. They made it back from the Expedition." I called, also coming over.

"And for that, I thank you. Although Liane did suffer a fractured ankle." He shot a glare at me. I clapped my hands together in apology.

"Sorry. So anyway, you can see how much the team misses you. Are you coming back to duty?"

"Of course I'm coming back to duty! I trust you with my life, Rina but I don't trust the kids here with you. You'll soon be corrupted and I don't want a fellow squad leader to follow my doom."

The five cadets began to argue back passionately and I laughed at the scene.

"However, it won't be anytime soon. Looks like you brats will have to deal without me for a little longer." Seline teased warmheartedly.

"Hazura!"

I jerked at the shout and immediately fell in a salute.

"Commander Erwin, sir!"

As predicted by the voice, Erwin casually marched up to us and everyone else also fell in a salute, fist on the heart.

"Commander Erwin, SIR!" they chorused. The blonde smiled gently.

"At ease, cadets. I'm here to escort Squad leader Hazura back to my office."

"Sir?" I questioned, relaxing my stance. He then turned his troubled eyes to me and gestured for me to start moving. I quickly placed my notepad and drink bottle onto the table.

"Seline, watch the kids for a bit, will you?"

"Can do!" he replied and I quickly followed Erwin away.

"Uh, sir? What's the matter? Did something happen? Is someone hurt? Oh god." I slapped a hand to my mouth. "The Special Ops. Are they-"

"-relax, Rina. Everyone is all right. It's Petra Ral's father. He's waiting in my office."

I froze in my stride before blinking and quickly caught up again.

"Petra…oh no, he's here about her body."

My mind flashed through the memories that I personally wanted to forget. The Water Gate, the pile of bodies, Petra's corpse and of course…Levi.

* * *

By the time I shook myself out of my thoughts, we were entering the Commander's office. I paused in the doorway as Erwin rounded to the other side of his table. Levi stood on one end of the desk, his arms crossed and gaze averted from Petra's father. The father stood up from his chair, turning to face me. I forced myself to move, closing the door softly and slowly approaching Petra's dad.

"Um, hello sir, I'm Squadran Leader Rina Hazura."

"Yes, I've heard about you, Rina. I'm Albert, Petra Ral's father." He stepped forward and we shook hands in greeting.

"Albert, please sit. I believe you have something to pass onto my two officers here." Erwin urged gently.

"Ah yes." Albert gingerly sat down, his eyes suddenly bright. "I want to thank you two."

Levi and I blinked in union, before swapping glances with each other. Albert continued.

"Captain Levi, Petra was in your Special Operations Squad. To be honest, I was highly against her joining the Survey Corps but once she got stars in her eyes, I couldn't stop her. You were her inspiration to join and fight and to survive. I know that you would have done everything to save her and the rest of those who were lost."

Levi tore his gaze from the father and looked away, gritting his teeth. Just from that, I knew my best friend was straining through the waves of guilt flowing through him.

"But please don't blame yourself. As Petra constantly reminded me, it was her choice to fight and die. I know she died honourably and for what was right. You know she was a warm hearted person. She would hate to see you blame yourself for their deaths. Please don't blame yourself. I know I don't."

Albert then turned to me, eyeing me a second.

"I heard about an Officer Hazura cutting my Petra's arm off."

I stiffened, my eyes instantly hardening for the oncoming onslaught. Levi shifted uncomfortably next to me on his feet.

"I also thank you."

I blinked in shock. I did not see that coming…

"At first, I was admittedly mad. Then I heard the full story. About how you and the rest of the Squad went to fix the Water Gate, about how you saw something grizzly and about how you found my Petra. You found her. Then you freed her from the wreckage. I cannot be more grateful towards you than I already am. I consider myself lucky that she was brought home. I know so many others that don't have the same situation as I. Thank you…for bringing her home."

Albert abruptly stopped his speech and began choking up with tears. Erwin stood up and wrapped a reassuring arm around Albert. With one last handshake and nod, Erwin led the father out. Levi and I remained stock-still, reeling from the conversation. Surprisingly Levi was the one who broke the tense silence first.

"Do you blame yourself, Hazura?"

A moment of silence followed. Levi knew that I heard his question and was just processing an answer. He didn't need to clarify what.

"Yes. I can't help but blame myself. You?"

"Yes."

We locked eyes and I smiled gently.

"I guess being Humanity's Strongest isn't all about fame and survival, huh?"

"Nothing is ever easy." Levi shortly replied. "Not in the Survey Corps."


	22. Chapter 22

"GIMME BACK MY POTATO, YOU JERK!" Sasha's loud voice exploded through the mess hall. There was the screech of her chair being shoved back before two figures raced out of the eating room, one after the other. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose while the rest of the Special Ops squad chuckled.

"Let it go, Levi." I suggested, poking my tongue out in amusement. He glared at me.

"There is only so much nonsense I can take in one day."

"I didn't know you could take on _any_ nonsense." I gasped dramatically, earning myself a howl of laughter from Brian and a I-will-kill-you glare from the one and only. A loud bell resounded through the air, signalling the end of the lunch break and for training to begin again. I stood up slowly, stretching, still feeling the last of my lunch being digested. The Special Ops squad stood as well.

"Time to revisit that castle again." Steve sighed. I flinched. Castle equalled cleaning. Well, in Levi's eyes it did. That was the one thing I was relieved of when I became a Squadron leader.

"You lucky bastard." Brian swung an arm over my shoulders, thinking the same thing as I was. I laughed in relief.

"There's only so much cleaning that I can take in one day." I mimicked Levi, holding a hand to my forehead.

"Shut up, brat." The Captain scolded. "Let's go. We have a castle to-"

"-clean?" Sophie glumly finished. With that, the team followed the Captain out while I waved brightly behind them. Once they were gone from my sight, I skipped over to my squadron. They looked up warily, confused at my happy state.

"…yes?" they questioned carefully.

* * *

"Um, are you sure you're feeling all right Squad Leader?"

My squad trailed behind me, now completely scared out of their wits. After all, it wasn't every day your leader swung a giant basket of food from her arm with the intent to go on a picnic.

"Yes, I'm feeling perfectly fine. Just…happy."

"Right. And what is your definition of 'happy', exactly?" Mikoto questioned.

"Food is. After all, I asked for a little favour from the Provision Officer in charge. I mean, I did just save his life before and now I was calling in the debt for a little bit of food to share with my squad. Is that so wrong?"

"No, what's so wrong is that you're leading us into the training woods." Liane pointed out. I paused on the edge of the training area and sighed, putting down the food basket. I spun around to face them, crossing my arms.

"Nothing gets past you guys anymore, does it?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious to begin with." Smart-ass Mikoto shot back. "Plus, we just finished lunch so using food to bait us…"

"I didn't see any of you complaining. Now, I'm being honest, you do get the food."

The squad's faces brightened and they shifted forward slightly. I whipped up a palm, stopping them in their tracks.

" _If_ you can get it from me."

Yaru instantly pounced forward, arms stretched towards the basket. I quickly slipped a foot under the holding arch and kicked the basket up into my arms. I instantly shot a cable back into the trees. With my free right arm, I drew out a blade and shot off into the training woods, still facing them.

"You want it? You'll have to work for it."

The squad glanced at each other, unsure, their motivation levels low.

"By the way," I called, "it's not really extra food. It's actually your dinner."

With that, the four squad members yelled in protest and shot up after me. I trained them for the next two hours, watching their techniques as well as avoiding them and keeping the food basket safe. After the incident on the recent expedition, I figured some extra training couldn't hurt.

"Too slow!" I called out into the forest from my hidden position, watching the team pause in hunting me. I nibbled on a small piece of bread as I gazed in amusement as they split up into uneven groups. Their weapons were out, determined looks on their faces. Who knew that food could bring out the best and worst in people?

* * *

"What had your spirits lifted, boss?" joked Yaru as my squad surrounded me. They were all breathing heavily but were scarfing down the food that I gave as a reward for their hard extra training. We had come back out of the training woods and made ourselves comfortable on one of the wooden tables spotting the training grounds.

"I can skip out of cleaning duties." I grinned. "However…"

I trailed off as I glanced at the group. "I do have some people to baby-sit."

The squad began to voice their objections loudly and I grinned, teasing.

"Actually, you don't. Mark, take over. Hazura, a word please."

I turned to the voice to see Commander Erwin again. Mark nodded at me as we switched places. My squadron immediately stood up and saluted, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Erwin in return.

"Uh, yes sir." I stammered and followed him into his office again in silence. I gave a quick wave to my squad before they moved out of my sight. We soon reached his office in the confines of the Survey Corps headquarters.

"Sit, please." Erwin motioned to a chair in front of his desk as I closed the door behind us.

"Erwin, please, you're scaring the shit out of me. What's going on?"

Erwin folded his arms on the top of his table. "The Special Operations Squad went out on a mission last week."

I blinked. "I'm currently not part of the Special Ops. Should you be telling me this?"

"They were attacked near the Underground City East entrance by Wall Sina. This was shortly after a message was sent to me saying that they had a lead. The lead was believed to connect a notorious weapons dealer with Military Police officers. After that, they were attacked by a large group of gang members. Linda, Sophie and Brian were badly hurt and are still in the hospital wing receiving treatment. Jack and Steve had minor injuries and are off-duty for the next few days. Corporal Levi was unhurt and managed to secure two thugs before the rest of them fled."

I took in shaky breath. While I was safe and sound, training cadets, my old team had been threatened and hurt.

"I take it you know where Levi started?"

My head jerked up at the question. "The Underground City."

Erwin nodded grimly. "This whole case seems to have ties with the Underground. To hold this case up in High Court, Levi can no longer be a part of the investigative service. He could be connected and put in as a personal vendetta if it comes to someone he knows. The Military Police are hard to trust because of the possible involvement of some of their officers. I have a few trusted people within Wall Sina but they don't have authority to investigate the case themselves."

He paused at this and glanced up at me. My head quickly put the remaining pieces of his thoughts together.

"You need a Military Police officer inside to solve this case. You want to transfer me over to the MP?"

Erwin remained silent, confirming my train of thought. His ice-blue eyes stared right through me. I grimaced at the idea of joining the stuck-up snobby MPs.

"Considering your own personal network of contacts from before your joining of the Survey Corps, the position of being a MP officer would allow you easy access to the rest of the city, including the Underground. We have to keep Levi away from the case and the case away from Levi. From what I could tell from Levi's facial expressions, there was someone that knew him, someone that recognized him. If the lawyers spin it the right way, our side of the case could be completely overturned."

I mused at the overall question. "What do I get if I agree?"

"My respect?"

I chuckled. "Erwin, we already respect each other. Be realistic."

"You receive the collar for the case and you get to protect Levi."

I pondered on the issue further. Leaving the Survey Corps and joining the Military Police was the last thing I wanted to do but protecting my best friend and the Special Ops squad was my first and foremost priority. Did that cancel each other out?

"I'm in."


	23. Chapter 23

The next few days were hell, as Erwin went over the details of the case with me. The plan was to insert me as a special case cadet. Despite being new to the Military Police, I already had more than enough training in terms of attack and defense. The only thing I had to learn was the customs and rules of the MP. I would bunk separated from the cadets and could train with them if I pleased. However, my special case came from the fact that I would also be instantly promoted to Assistant Investigator, paired with Senior Investigator Nick Fuji, a well-known friend of Erwin's. Fuji had already started on the case and would catch me up once I officially joined him. It was known that military weapons and equipment had been missing and was linked to a theory of a ring of corrupt officials selling the goods on the black market. We were charged to basically close the case. Apart from that, Erwin informed me of his trusted people within Wall Sina as well as reminding me that the true purpose of my transfer was to remain absolutely confidential. Not even Levi could know. So I kept the secret to myself as I resumed my normal squad leader activities. I had to force myself to stay away from the Special Ops as they recovered from their injuries. If they even got the tiniest inkling that I knew about their previous mission, Erwin's plan would be put in jeopardy. It was hard, to say the least. the only time I hung out with them was during meals and afterwards would busy myself with Squadron leader work. It was best if I had completely separated myself from them but two weeks weren't long enough for me to isolate myself from my best friends.

* * *

The dreaded time soon came and must I say, at the most inconvenient time. It was dinner hour in the Mess Hall when Erwin, and a tall man with bushy brown hair wearing the green Military Police horse emblem on his jacket entered through the main doors. I faintly remembered him to be named Nick Fuji, the man who would be my Investigative partner in the case.

"Officer Rina Hazura!" he bellowed.

All eyes turned to me and I slowly stood, bracing myself. I could even feel the Special Ops eyes boring into my side. I stepped from the dining table and made my way up the stairs to the main door. God, this timing sucked. As I reached the second floor, I locked eyes with Erwin and he nodded subtly.

Good luck.

"I look forward to working with you. Welcome to the Military Police, Hazura." Fuji smiled down at me.

The Mess Hall exploded into chatter and whispered rumours began right then and there. I gingerly took the new MP jacket that Fuji was holding out to me.

"Rina!"

I turned to the Hall again and gazed at Sophie, who brazenly stood up on her table. Meeting her confused look was easier than swapping with Levi's harsh glare. I smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry Soph."

I pulled my beloved Wings of Freedom off and replaced it with the green MP stallion. All of my friends instantly turned their heads from me and refused to look up at their new rival. The only person who held their stance was Levi, shooting daggers at me. Biting my lip, I whirled way from his piercing expression and followed my new captain out of the Hall.

Once we were sure we were alone, Fuji spoke up first.

"You're doing the right thing, Rina."

I sighed. "I know but I hate it when the right thing is not the easiest."

"It hardly ever is. Don't worry. We'll solve this case and then ill send you back to the Corps as soon as I can."

I swapped glances with my new boss. "I hope so."

* * *

"As you're new to the Military Police, you'll have your own room until we can fit you in with the other cadets in the academy. You have your map of the place, have it memorised within the next few days. Training starts at 8 sharp every morning. You are to dress and wait downstairs for the Leader. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask around as well as the Fuji here. Dismissed."

I saluted stiffly in front of Commander Jefferson and followed Fuji out of the office. We walked down the tiled corridor and I tried to hide my amazement of the richness of the place.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" I murmured, running my eyes over the walls. Fuji chuckled.

"The Commander of the Military Police has to be like that. Although the MP only has the most talented cadets, a few months in the feeling of safety turns into carelessness and obnoxiousness. Very unlike the Survey Corps, where you have to stay alert at all times."

"So why are you still here?" I glanced at him.

"Despite its flaws, the MP remain with the highest amount of power, which I try to use for the better causes."

I paused, letting the words sink in. "I admire you, Leader Nick Fuji."

He laughed. "Don't let Commander Erwin hear that or he'll start listing all of _my_ flaws."

Fuji led me to my room, revealing that all of my belongings had been moved into it already.

"You can take the rest of the day off and explore the academy. Cadets and officers are combat training in Area 3 in three hours. Feel free to join or come along to watch. I don't need another beat-up soldier on my pay roll."

I shook my head in amusement and Fuji then left. I unpacked my things and then went out. As I rounded down the stairs onto the first floor, a voice called out to me.

"So you're the new soldier, right?"

I look up from the steps to see a strawberry blonde girl, her curly hair tied up in pigtails. Beside her was a slightly burly man, brown hair and with a scowl that reminded me of Cadet Jean.

"Yes."

Silence followed before the girl cackled.

"My, you're not one for words are you? Is it true you spent time in the Survey Corps before changing your mind and transferring to the MP?"

I went with the fake story. "Yes."

"And why is that? Too rebellious? Too scared to face the Titans?"

I narrowed my eyes at the girl, taking an instant disliking to her. She asked too many questions.

"Lily, that's enough." The man hissed before stepping up, holding out a hand. "I apologize for Lily, she tends to get excited about the smallest things. I'm Joseph and this here is Lily."

I warily eyed his hand before taking it carefully. "I'm Rina. Nice to meet you."

"Good job, Joe! You managed to get more than one word out of her. I'm impressed." Lily nodded.

I then turned to her, fixing my harsh gaze on her face. "I transferred to the MP because I have a family to keep alive and I can't do that if I'm dead." The lie thankfully passed smoothly through my lips. "And I have faced the Titans, seen them kill and eat us for fun so I know what they are capable of. Do you?"

Not wanting to spend another second in the girl's presence, I swept past the two and headed out to Area 3.


	24. Chapter 24

**Straight to the point, THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITES/READERS/REVIEWERS of mine! I'm updating today rather than tomorrow because assignment week is coming up and I'm off to a weekend away so...enjoy!**

* * *

"Block! Block! Sweep! Pay attention Officer Caze!"

I watch from the sides as pairs of cadets and pairs of officers practiced hand-to-hand combat together. The recent graduates were still highly capable and effective but those who had been in the MP for a while had lost their deadly touch.

"Officer Hazura!"

"Sir!" I immediately saluted the Leader Andras who approached me.

"Would you like to join the training, Officer?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether beating up a fellow MP would be a good start for my life here in the Academy, sir."

"Perhaps tomorrow then."

Then as I honed my ears back to the Area, rumours easily flowed through the soldiers.

 _Is that the new recruit…I heard she was from the Survey Corps…who does she think she is, changing her mind after seeing the Titans…she doesn't belong here, she didn't train with us…she should go back to her first choice…_

I gritted my teeth, keeping the insults at bay. Says all the cowards who took the easy way out of life!

"Oi you! Want to go a round?" my head jerked up to meet the level gaze of an officer seemingly older than me by a few years. His unique purple eyes held a slight intelligence to them and he tilted his head, his black locks shifting to the side.

"Are you sure you want to?" a corner of my mouth tilted up in amusement. He shrugged.

"I did ask you first."

"Your loss." And I entered the Area. Pairs of eyes watched me before a bark from the Leader snapped everyone back to their own pairs.

"I'm Vincent, by the way."

"Rina. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sparring with a looker like yourself? Of course."

Despite my predicament, I chuckled and we began.

* * *

"Oof! God damn it!"

I looked down at Vincent as he lay on his back on the dusty floor. He squinted through the sunlight and up at me.

"I think that's enough beatings for you for one day." I teased and held a hand out. He gratefully took it and hoisted him up.

"You're too good, Rina."

"I am fresh from the Survey Corps."

"So how was it? From your brief stay there?"

My smile fell off my face and I recalled all of the negative events that had happened. "Horrible. If I had to say anything good about it, it would be that it made my priorities straight."

Vincent grabbed two water bottles and tossed one over to me. "Must have been pretty bad, huh?"

I shook my head and took a quick swig from the water. "Pretty bad doesn't cover it. I almost shat myself the first time I saw a Titan so maybe the Corps wasn't the best choice for a coward like me."

"If we compare ourselves to the Corps in terms of Titans, we'd forever be cowards." Vincent pointed out. "But I think of it differently. In terms of people, we're the more superior. Sure, Titans kill and eat us but there are also members of Humanity that kill each other too. The MP are the ones that deal with those cases."

I paused and thought about his statement. "…I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. I said it after all."

I laughed at his giant ego and shoved him playfully. His purple eyes twinkled in amusement back at me.

Vincent and I made our way back to the dorms together, chatting and swapping stories the whole time. It was a nice change from the nosy Lily and the rumour-passing cadets. He reminded me of Steve. Somewhat thoughtful but loved to be a joker. He was older by 2 years and although not a Leader, was a high-ranking officer. He deducted that with the skills I had gained from the Survey Corps, it was likely that I wouldn't be a cadet but rather as an officer straight away. Despite the slight shock from his quick-wittedness, I was honestly impressed. I explained that I was put as Investigator Nick Fuji's partner and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Nick Fuji is my cousin!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. I grinned.

"Really? But there's such a huge age gap between you."

Vincent shrugged. "That, I cant do anything about."

We arrived at my dorm door and he waited as he agreed to introduce me to his group of friends. As I placed my key inside to unlock it, the wood door creaked open ever so slightly. I frowned. I swear that I locked it behind me. sending Vincent a warning glance, he took the hint and stepped away. I placed a hand on the door and pushed it open a little bit more before suddenly slamming it against the wall inside. Nothing jumped out at me, no one was inside. I took a wary step into the room and realised too late that a thin wire had been tied across the doorway at the ankles. I immediately tripped but with my Corps training kicking in, I smoothly turned into a somersault and landed on my feet again.

"Nice." My new friend applauded. I turned and gave him a wink before I was completely doused in a bucket of water. The liquid seeped straight through my uniform and soaked me to the bone. Shivering, I glanced up and spied a now-empty bucket hanging from the ceiling, most of it concealed by the wooden structures above. Vincent had yelped in surprise and rushed in, now hovering around me in shock.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

I managed to shake my head. "I'm all good. Get me a towel, would you?"

He raced into the ensuite and tossed a white cloth over me. I instantly wrapped it over my shoulders and gritted my teeth.

"I am going to kill whoever did this." I muttered. Vincent sent me a sympathetic look.

"I take it you don't feel like meeting anyone for lunch then?"

I sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry Vincent. Maybe some other time."

He nodded in understanding. "No worries. I'll let you dry yourself up. Make sure you see me at dinner to let me know you're okay."

I smiled at him. "I will. Thanks."

Once he left and I locked the door, I leaned against the wood, facing my room. This was going to be the shit. I sighed.

"Screw you, Erwin."


	25. Chapter 25

"Now I wonder why you chose me to accompany you through Wall Rose here. Don't you like Wall Sina?" I questioned as Vincent and I strolled through the streets within Wall Rose.

"Wall Sina is a safe place. That, I agree to. However, it doesn't give me many opportunities to right wrongdoings. Wall Rose has a larger population, so it increases my chance of helping someone."

I paused in thought. "That was a lot more deep than I expected. You're like a law-abiding vigilante."

He laughed loudly. "I'm not sure if vigilante is the best word for that. But thank you, nevertheless. Plus, you know the roads better than I do so we wont get lost."

I chuckled uneasily, turning away from him. "You got that right."

"However, some Military Police officers getting lost seems like a pleasing option."

I narrowed my eyes and whirled around to face 3 three young Survey Corps soldiers. My eyes widened when I spotted Mikoto's face within the team.

"Now that's not nice." Vincent scolded playfully, unaware of my predicament. "No one wants to get lost in such a big area."

"The Military Police should just stay within Wall Sina where they belong, like the rest of the high-powered cowards." Hissed the same soldier in return.

"Hey, relax. We're all on the same side here."

"Same side, my ass. What did the MP do when the Titans were found within Wall Sina? They. Shat. Themselves. The Survey Corps had to go and save your ass and in the end, we were the ones that lost our family even though Wall Sina was supposed to be teeming with Military Police."

I glanced down at Vincent's hands which had curled into fists and decided to step in.

"That's enough, soldier." I stepped between Vincent and the team of three. "Stand down and go back to your post before I'm forced to restrain you under the pre-tense of verbally assaulting a Military Police officer." I warned. Mikoto and I briefly locked eyes and despite the fact that I had switched sides, he knew that I wasn't afraid to result to physical approaches.

"Come on, man. Drop it. They're not worth it." He grabbed the other's shoulder.

"They're not the ones who saw their comrades get killed by giant human-eating predators! They're all sitting on their asses watching as their lives float on by in peace while the rest of us suffer like animals!"

I fired my 3DMG to the roof and instantly flew into the insulter's face. He stumbled back in surprise.

"If you want to keep insulting the MP from _outside_ of Wall Sina's prisons, I suggest you shut up and back off. Final warning." I growled.

"I'm jetting off, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life cooped up in a Sina cage." Mikoto agreed. The silent third cadet nodded. The offender glared at me before stepping away slowly.

"Do as the MP says, brat."

I stiffened at the familiar voice. Looking at the roof in front of the one I currently stood on, sure enough, Captain Levi easily posed on the chimney. Show off.

"Corporal Levi! Yes sir!" the three cadets saluted quickly, the offender sent a swift glare in my direction before flying off. Vincent and I also relaxed our stances.

"Thank you Corporal Levi." I replied, turning to look at him. I held his gaze and spied the confusion and betrayal that he felt within his grey orbs. They disappeared as he spoke again.

"Tch. Those brats were asking for it. However, if you do run into trouble, there is no guarantee that I'll be able to save you again." he warned.

"No worries, Captain. I'm sure you have more important things to deal with in the Corps than two lost Military Police officers. We can handle ourselves just fine. Thank you for your intervention anyway." Vincent spoke up, breaking the gaze between us. Levi nodded curtly in acknowledgement before making his escape.

"You seem to know the Captain well." He stated. I glanced at him and hopped off the roof.

"Oh? And how did you manage that conclusion?"

"There was some intense eye contact going on there. You two aren't romantically involved are you?"

"Urgh." I grimaced. "Definitely not."

"Then…?"

"He's my best friend. Well, was. Before I joined the MP."

"Ah." Vincent fell silent as I looked back to the place where I last saw Levi leave.

"In any case, we should head back to Wall Sina. I'm sure you have work to do with my cousin."

* * *

"Afternoon, Nick. Sorry I'm late. Vincent and I had a slight altercation on our patrol past Wall Sina."

I entered Nick's office and closed the door behind me.

"Altercation?" his eyebrow rose. "Is everything sorted?"

I nodded. "Yes, it wasn't a big deal. Now, where do we start?"

Nick pulled out some maps and papers and spread them over the table. I pulled out my own notebook and papers and squeezed them onto a free corner. Nick flicked a pen in his hands before stabbing it onto a particular spot outside of Wall Sina.

"So far, with the help from Erwin, I've been able to pinpoint the entry and exit of weapons to this location here. unfortunetly, I haven't been able to get any witnesses of the passage of illegal weapons from the entryway."

I instantly recognized the map point and grimaced.

"Yeah, you wouldn't."

Fuji tilted his head at me. "Why's that?"

I placed my finger on the same point and traced the outline of a rectangle.

"This opening is one of many entryways into an underground maze that runs under part of the city. It was mainly used as a natural disaster shelter but now it's used as shortcuts through that part of the city by locals. It's also a point of entry to the Underground City, if you know the way."

"So basically, the weapons could have originated from either the Underground City or from the city above? Forget about going back to square 1, we're in an even worse spot than before." Nick threw his hands up in exasperation. I cocked my head in thought.

"Not…necessarily."

He glanced up at me, curious. "What did you have in mind?"

I smiled uneasily at him, resting back in my chair and crossing my arms. "It's a plausible idea but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Recap:_**

 _He glanced up at me, curious. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _I smiled uneasily at him, resting back in my chair and crossing my arms. "It's a plausible idea but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."_

* * *

"You're right, I don't like it. This place gives me the creeps."

I smirked over my shoulder at him and we continued making our way through the dark streets. Both of us were fully armed but covered by a long cloak each.

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do but we don't have much of a choice here."

"Paying criminals for information is bad enough but where the criminal is an arsonist? I might as well throw you in jail."

"Oh relax will you? It's either talking to the arsonist or to confront the higher officials. Take your pick, Fuji."

We soon reached the opening of the underground maze and I gazed down the stairs, which ended in a pitch-black hole. There was a slight rattling of metal as Nick lit our lantern with shaking hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Man up, will you? Come on, follow me."

I took the lantern from him and we began our descent underground. After a moment in darkness, the hallways of the maze were soon spotted with regular lanterns, lighting up the darkness. Moving by memory, I took several turns through the labyrinth, finally coming to a large wooden door carved into a stone building. Opening it without hesitation, we entered the building and moved upstairs. As we reached the top office, two burly guards met us, moving to block the path. I rested a hand on my 3DMG blade, ready for anything. Nick followed my lead and waited.

"Bruce. Liam. Either you two move out of the way, or I'll move you myself in pieces."

There was a tense silence before the two men stepped to the side, arms clasped behind them.

"Good to see you still remember me." I noted and swiftly moved past them and into the office. Nick was hot on my heels.

"Who the f-oh, it's you. Honestly, it's been a while since I last saw you, bella." Greeted the voice.

"I had intended to keep it that way but things popped up, Mizuka." I greeted back, removing my hood. John Mizuka, ex-serial arsonist. He didn't have any bodies under his name which was the only thing keeping me from whacking the guy myself. Now head of the Miyan Gang, Mizuka was extremely useful in terms of gaining information of the city or the Underground activities.

"And who is this lovely man next to you? Your boyfriend, perhaps, hmm?"

"No. This is Military Police Investigator Fuji. He's here on a case."

Mizuka stood up sharply, slamming his hands on the desk in front. His expression was livid. The door opened from behind us, smashing into the wall behind. Bruce and Liam stood in the doorway, ready to beat the crap out of us. Fuji had spun around and whipped out his gun, pointing it at them in defence. I remained in the same position, unfazed.

"So you finally did it, bitch. After all these years, you got the balls to bring the MPs here to arrest me, is that right?" Mizuka snapped.

"The fact that you haven't killed anyone is the only thing keeping you alive. Also, you wont have any balls to speak of if Twinkle Toes and Candy Floss don't back down from my partner."

"Your partner?"

I shifted my cloak away from my chest, displaying the Military Police logo on my jacket.

"Also, we're not here about you. I want some information regarding the illegal trading of stolen military weapons."

Mizuka pondered my statement before slowly sinking back into his chair. "Bruce. Liam. It's all right."

The door closed again with a click and I heard Fuji quietly sigh from relief.

"So, Military Police? I personally liked you better in the Survey Corps."

I remained silent as my answer. He continued, undiverted.

"Illegal trading? Stolen military goods? I'm afraid I don't remember what you're talking about."

I pulled out a small bag of gold coins and dropped it onto the wood table.

"You remember now?" I asked. Mizuka greedily swiped the gold away from me.

"Ah yes, it's all coming back to me now. I have been hearing stories of unusual shippings moving to and from the Underground City via these passages." He motioned for us to sit in the chairs opposite him. I instantly followed the instruction. Fuji copied my movement uneasily.

"Any idea who's moving the weapons to and fro?" I questioned. Mizuka shook his head.

"That, I don't know. What I do know, is that the Toria gang have also increased their activity somewhat once those shippings surface here."

"So they may be the distributors." Fuji assumed, leaning towards me. I nodded.

"It is likely that that's the case. But then there's the question of how they get their hands on it in the first place. There are several factories that specialise in making these weapons and most of them are in the Wall Rose district. The orders are then handled by the MP. When ordered in bulk, it's not surprising that no one notices when a couple are missing. Point made, there has to be some kind of network within the Military Police that moves a couple of weapons from the orders and are distributed on the black market."

"We'll have to find where exactly they are taken and then follow that strand to who does that." Fuji finished my thought.

"Speaking of who, do you know why the blasted Survey Corps are on my tail?"

My eyes narrowed a fraction. "No. Why?"

Mizuka shrugged, unaware of my secret. "Just curious. I may have to deal with them if they come too close to my…endeavours."

I leaned forward and leaned my arms on the table. "If you harm even one hair on the Survey Corps, I will personally come and do the same to you."

"Always a Survey Corps soldier at heart, aren't you, bella?"

"Final warning: stay away from the Survey Corps. Especially Corporal Levi."

An eyebrow arched. "Ah, so you know of his predicament."

I leaned back slightly. "Predicament?"

"The good Corporal seemed to be on the same case as you as he and his team were found wandering the maze earlier on. They had an encounter with the Toria gang and were sent packing, to say the least."

So that's what happened. "In any case, _you_ leave the Survey Corps alone and _I_ leave your ties to this case invisible."

"And if I cant leave them be?"

"Then you will not see the light of the next day."

"And the Military Police? You can threaten me all you want but the relations we have with the MP go far back than you can vouch for."

I glanced over at Fuji and he took the reins. "As long as you don't go looking for trouble then I don't see why I have to say anything."

Mizuka chuckled. "You are an interesting pair. Consider it a deal. I stay away from the Corps, you stay away from my case."


	27. Chapter 27

"So the Toria gang. Not what I wanted to hear from the arsonist's mouth, going to be honest." Nick pulled a face, his mouth forming a flat line.

Nick had followed me out of the Underground maze and we soon stepped into the cold but refreshing night air. Shoving our hands back into our warm cloaks, we began our trip back into Wall Sina.

"Same here. Miyan gang is easy enough to deal with but the Toria runs in different circles. I don't have any influence there." I tilted my head as I thought, mentally running through my inner knowledge of the Toria gang.

"Speaking of influence, why the Miyan gang?"

I glanced over at Nick. "Let's just say I had a life before I entered the Survey Corps."

"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed by you." he eyed me teasingly.

"Well if you were scared, you wouldn't be with me, right?"

"Touche."

"Identify yourself!" called a voice, cutting through the darkness. I instantly recognized it. Levi. What was he doing here? Surely, he wasn't investigating the case against Erwin's orders? I paused and rolled my eyes. Actually, if the rest of the squad got hurt, then I wouldn't put it past him to try and arrest the offenders himself as justice.

"Your friend is back. What do we do? Run? Confront?" Nick whispered, lowering his head to mine.

"We're the MP. We don't run." I reminded and turned to the roof. Levi stood confidently on the tiles, the moon dimly lighting from behind him.

"Captain. Fancy seeing you here again." Nick greeted calmly, pulling the hood from his head.

Levi shifted in his stance, which I took as a sign of uneasiness. "Nick Fuji. What are you doing here?"

"A better question would be, what are _you_ doing here?" I questioned back, revealing my own face.

"Hazura."

We paused and the cold night overtook the silence.

"You still haven't answered my question, Captain." I noted and Levi's chin tilted up in slight annoyance.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, if you tell us your reason for being here, our choice of whether to arrest you or not is based on that answer." Fuji replied.

"Arrest me for what?" Levi snapped.

"Like he said, that's based on your answer. However, if it has got to do with a certain case that you were previously investigating and where your squad got injured, then we have enough reason to detain you for obstruction of justice. I know Commander Erwin ordered you off the case, Levi. I'm going to give you a chance to repay you for saving us from the confrontation earlier this week. Leave now, stay off the case and we'll pretend nothing ever happened here."

I glanced at Fuji, who nodded in agreement.

"Rina, you know me. Surely you don't think im going to sit my ass on the sidelines and let those who screwed my squad over, run?"

"I'm thinking that you should trust me in the fact that I _will_ close this case. Without your help." I countered back.

He visibly gritted his teeth and abruptly left the scene.

Nick let out a low whistle. "It's not a love life but your life seems as complicated as one."

"Tell me about it." I groaned. "That bastard is just about as stubborn as they come."

* * *

After more normal training of the Military Police Academy over the next few days, Fuji and I managed to narrow down the list of weapon manufacturing factories to a select few.

Nick and I now waited in the shadows, anticipating the movement of weapons. As expected, it was late at night. Unexpectedly, it was taking a lot longer than what Nick and I predicted. The bulk order of weapons, enclosed in several wooden crates, motionlessly sat at the back of a factory. Several local workers, as well as a few Military Police officers hovered around the movement of the order.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I'm starving myself here." Nick rubbed his stomach, keeping his eyes on the factory.

"We wait until there's enough physical proof of them moving the weapons out illegally."

"Then we follow the trail and find the next location of movement. I know. I know. But that doesn't help my growling stomach."

"I told you that you should have eaten-"

"Shh!" Nick slapped a hand to my mouth and turned my head to look back at our target. The site was now clear of factory workers and three Military Police officers roamed the area. Four black figures emerged from the surrounding buildings and approached the crates. Instead of panicked yells and the clashing of weapons, there was a silent agreement as the crates were quickly cracked open and a few weapons tossed out into awaiting bags.

"Now?" Nick fidgeted, watching the event silently.

"No, we have to see where they leave the city."

"We're not splitting up if that's what you're thinking. It's too risky."

"No, we leave this order to go anyway and follow the bags instead." As I spoke that last order, the black figures finally tied up their stash and began hauling them away. Sharing glances, Nick and I got ready to move and made our way down to the streets. Careful to keep ourselves concealed in the shadows, Fuji and I stalked the unknown figures through the quiet town until they disappeared into the archway of one of the Underground maze entrances. I gritted my teeth as Fuji caught up to me.

"If we don't follow them, then this whole night would have been for nothing. If we do, then the chance of us being caught skyrockets past Wall Sina. Suggestions?" he muttered, eyeing the arch.

I also watched as my mind reeled with ideas.

"I'm not wasting this night and all the prep we've done so far. We follow from the distance, using their lanterns as an indication of which way they went. Keep your weapon out in case our cover is blown but keep it down. Do you have a string or marker of some type? If our attention is in staying alive, then we're going to get lost in there."

Fuji thought for a second before grabbing a small dagger and ripping through his cloak. Loose threads appeared on the hem and he took one, tying it to a post just outside of the entrance. He then nodded determinedly and readied his gun. I unsheathed my dual blades and we slowly made our way into the Underground Maze. As I said, we kept an eye on the dim light of the lantern they used, watching our back at the same time. We had to be extra careful at every corner they rounded, taking a quick peep before moving, in case a trap had been laid out. Their lantern light swayed back and forth as both of our parties moved further into the maze. It wasn't until the light was snuffed out completely that I began to panic. Holding in the sudden urge to turn tail and run, I bit my lip and waited for a few more seconds. A whole minute passed and Fuji nudged me from behind.

"I think they're gone. I can't hear anything."

Trusting his instincts, we slowly fumbled our way around the corner and was stopped stupid by the view. The dark had been lighted up by random spots of lantern light, revealing an enormous cavern. We currently stood on the top of a long flight of stairs, leading to down to a gigantic city of brown and grey coloured buildings. Despite the ledge giving Fuji and I the cover we needed from prying eyes, we could see everything from our positions, including the stairwell guards that stood a little way from us.

Fuji and I both swore simultaneously. Not only did we lose our weapon stash, we also found out our case's new playing field.

The enormous and infamous Underground City.


	28. Chapter 28

"God damn it!"

Nick slammed his fist onto his table top again as I leaned against his window ledge, staring out onto the training fields within Wall Sina. Our discovery from last night proved to be much bigger than anticipated. Although it was a possibility, we were hoping that the stash had remained above ground and just switched hands. However, with the new Underground City aspect, we knew we were dealing with someone who knew how to cover their tracks. They had inside help and had put in place several locational defenses, such as the Underground Maze and City. Without tipping our hand, we were forced to find someone who knew their way around the Underground City _and_ was trustworthy. Those two required aspects put the difficulty of this case to a whole new level. There was one person that I knew that fit that bill and unfortunately, Levi was to stay away from the case at all costs. We had a select few MPs that we trusted but none of them knew the Underground well enough to aid us in our quest.

So here we were, racking our brains for a viable solution and coming up empty.

Did I know someone of the Underground? No.

Is there someone in the Underground that we know we can trust? Most likely not.

Could we search the Underground city within a few days and without tipping our hand? Ha, right, good luck with that.

The mood in the office grew depressed as both Fuji and I both couldn't think of anything.

"Ok, for the sake of forgetting our feelings of stupidness, let's go over our options again." I sighed and pushed off the window frame, turning around. Nick ran a frustrated hand through his hair again.

"Ok, so we can't go to higher officials or other MPs outside of our inner circle in case some of them are part of the scheme." He began.

"We can't go to random Underground citizens in case they lead us down a dead end to ultimately gain above-ground citizenship." I continued, frowning.

"And we can't go risking the Garrison or the Corps and pull them into our mess."

"So the only option left is to find an Underground citizen that we can trust."

Nick snorted and stretched his hands behind his head. "Good luck finding that. Not a lot of people get chances to build bonds with those of the Underground. I don't know of anyone, do you?"

"Levi."

"We're supposed to keep him away from the case, Hazura, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, you idiot. I joined on this case because of it. Wait-" I stood up suddenly as a thought zoomed through my head.

"What is it?" Nick also stood up, watching intently.

"Isabelle and Farlan."

"Who?"

"Isabelle and Farlan came up with Levi to join the Survey Corps back in the day."

"And?"

"And they're dead."

Nick shot me a weird look before collapsing in his chair again, rubbing his face. "We've been at this for too long, let's take a break. You certainly need one."

"No, listen. Isabelle and Farlan both came from the Underground City to join the Corps. When a solider has been killed on Humanity's mission, we inform their _families_ of their service. Levi only knew of Farlan and Isabelle, not of their parents. If we can find their families with the excuse to inform them of their past member's service-"

"-then we have both someone we can trust and who knows their way in the Underground! Shit, this may work, Hazura."

I bit my lip and turned back to the window. "It doesn't sound honourable though. Using someone's death as an excuse to bond with someone who has useful information…"

A warm hand rested on my shoulder and I glanced around to look at Fuji. He sent me a sad smile.

"You're right, it probably isn't honourable. But think of it this way. If this lead turns out to be the break we need, then you turned someone's death into something even more meaningful by putting corrupt people behind bars and giving just that little extra assurance in Humanity."

"I can see your point…"

"We don't have time to hesitate, Hazura. Humanity's survival is dependent on the Survey Corps defeating the Titans. If we can aid them by controlling those who don't believe in them, then that's a good enough reason for me to keep moving forward."

I finally smiled. "You're right. Every second counts."

He patted my shoulder and we both moved from the window.

"I'm going to see if we have records of Isabelle and Farlan and track their families down. You come up with plans if or if not the lead goes through."

I nodded in confidence and took his seat at the table and began pouring over the papers strewn before me as Fuji left the office. Blueprints of the Military Police hierarchy, blueprints of Wall Sina and countless other documents laid on the table. Taunting me. I sighed. I hated paperwork when I was in the Corps and that was unlikely to change. Where was Levi when you needed him? Deciding to take a walk outside and leave the gloomy office for a bit, i made my way out.

Without even knowing, I had found myself wandering slowly towards the Survey Corps HQ. My steps slowed as memories flashed through my mind and reminded me that I was currently not welcome here. A small frown fell upon my face.

"Officer Hazura."

I looked up, startled at the voice and blew out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

"Commander Erwin."

He took one look of my face and flicked his head towards his office.

"Did you want to have a talk?"

It was going to be yet another long day.


	29. Chapter 29

I followed Erwin into his office, passing by several Survey Corps members wandering the halls. Those who knew me avoided my gaze. Those who didn't, shot me a weird look. After all, if you saw an MP in the Survey Corps headquarters, it would not mean good news.

"How have you been, Hazura?" Erwin immediately dropped the pretenses, acting as old friends.

I shrugged in return. "Honestly, the MP did not give me a friendly greeting. However, things are now dying down and I'm buried in that case you sent me on."

"And how is that going?"

"We were getting somewhere until the playing field expanded into the Underground City. Now Nick and I are hunting around for some kind of way to explore the City without blowing our cover."

"Ah yes, Nick did mention that and I have a solution. Come in, Levi."

My eyes widened and I whirled around, coming face to face with Corporal Levi.

"We agreed to leave Levi out of this." I gritted my teeth and broke eye contact with raven-haired man.

"It was a wise decision at the time but since it has come to this, we don't have much choice. It is still your case, Hazura." I turned sideways, eyeing Erwin. He stood up as he finished his explanation.

"Either you continue floundering around hoping to find some lead that would help you in your quest down under, or you could simply ask Levi for some helpful hints that could cut all those potential weeks of effort out for you."

I looked down towards the ground and collected my thoughts. The whole point of me joining the MP was to keep Levi from his stubborn head where it shouldn't go. However, Eriwin did have a point. The chances of finding Isabelle's and Farlan's families were far from easy and getting Levi to help us would lessen our burden greatly. Also, with Levi under Erwin's direct command, Erwin could pull Levi out when he gets too close to the case.

"Would your first question be how you get back to the Underground City?" Levi's monotone voice spoke out. I moved my gaze to him, keeping a rein on my emotions.

"Yes. It would."

* * *

"I hate being an MP." I groaned, lowering my head to the table again with a smack. Nick smothered a hand over his own face.

"If you keep saying that, I'll begin thinking like you. And im an MP full-time."

"Sitting for a few hours doing paperwork, I get. But an entire day? That's insane." I shifted my head to the side to eye the papers lying innocently on the desk. Nick had gone to Erwin to retrieve what the Commander knew of Isabel and Farlan while I remained locked in the office, racking my brain for potential plans of attack. We had to find the Underground City hideout, find out who distributed the weapons, who they were distributed to, which MPs were part of it and who was the overall mastermind. Talk about a hefty list. I made a sound of annoyance at the thought and turned my face back to the wooden. Something light collided into the back of my head and I winced, spying the pencil continuing its course to the other side of the room. I sat up and shot a glare at Fuji. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"Shut up with the groaning, I get it. Now give me a draft of what you've come up with so far."

I cleared my throat to wake myself out of the dream-like state.

"So, if the families of Isabel and Farlan can be contacted, then we head down there and bond. Using that access, we see if we can help any further and try to catch wind of any of the weapon activity. We find out the hideout and find someone that is willing to keep a tabs on it. After that, we keep an eye on any of the distributors above-ground and see who they sell to. Hopefully, this would also lead us to which MP officers are corrupt and the whole mastermind."

"Ten loaves of bread that the mastermind made it so we couldn't track the whole thing back to him."

I smirked. "I'd lower that bet to only 5 loaves of bread, partner. Despite everything, the mastermind has to somehow keep tabs on their current operations. You cant just give a shitload of money to the distributors and expect them to follow your orders. You have defenses, silent forces that force the lower levels to cooperate. If we can find out exactly how they are keep tabs or how they keep things running accordingly, then we can trace it back to them."

Fuji sat up straighter. "And how do you know this exactly?"

I sighed. "Come on Fuji, think about it. If you gave me ten coins to get you a tray of potatoes, what says that I don't just take the money and do a runner? Either the money is much better than we predicted, the lower levels receive some kind of unseen benefit or blackmail." I ticked the options off my fingers. Nick leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms.

"Well if it's the Toria gang that we're up against, according to your friend's-"

"-acquaintance." I abruptly corrected.

"-acquaintance's information, then the most plausible option would be that they receive some kind of unknown benefit. Gangs never seem to think that a lot of money is enough money and also finding blackmail against a notoriously known street gang isn't going to be easy."

"Blackmail is possible with anyone but yeah, you're probably right. Blackmail would be much more difficult to sustain and giving them a benefit. Especially if you get a giant profit from these operations. A small cut would be enough to keep them in line."

"So if we can find their trigger-"

"-we can find the source."


	30. Chapter 30

**Magical Chapter 30! I can't thank you enough for all you readers giving this little story-plot a go :D Sorry for the late update but it has been exam weeks so currently flat out studying haha :'( anyway, i am running out of ideas so anything that you want to happen/seems like a good idea, I'm OPEN. I'll put it into the plot when it seems right but yeah, OPEN IDEAS PLEASE :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready to go?"

I glanced over at Fuji, barely visible under the long cloak that he wore. We were currently huddling just outside one of the Underground Maze's many entrances. Fuji and I were docked out in Survey Corps uniforms, hidden brilliantly by some thick brown cloaks. Even with my 3DMG on, I had readjusted it so it was in defense mode, laying against my thighs rather than outwards. Levi watched the entrance for any unwanted viewers.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I honestly replied. He immediately shushed me.

"Don't jinx it. We've only got one shot at this. Screw it up and they'll know and move their quarters before we can even kill a Titan."

"With Levi here, that's fucking fast then."

"Stop being a smart ass, Survey Corps and let's get moving."

"Yes sir."

Underneath my cloak, Levi had suggested into reverting back into Survey Corps uniform to explain for my 3DMG movements should I eventually use it. Also to explain that it wasn't the MP after them but the Corps. With knowledge that the Corps had nothing to do with the corruption, scaring the MP with the fact that their own kind was onto them would not be the best idea. Orders would be given out and Fuji would be forced to shut the case down against his wishes. So, Fuji had also been provided with a temporary Survey Corps green cover.

"Final plan, go through it again." Levi crossed his arms and looked at us sternly again. I internally rolled my eyes. Typical Levi to act as if he was the head of this case. Fuji obliged.

"We go in, scout the place asking for 3DMG, and then hopefully get led to them."

"Take note of who is the distributor and then scatter them. Take one into custody for questioning, follow others to see their other hiding places and then let the others pass on the message that the Corps is onto their ass. Hopefully this leads to the leader panicking and making a mistake. Under no circumstances are you to be the one to arrest anyone Levi." I turned my harsh gaze onto him and met his steel eyes. "If it was found that Corporal Levi was disobeying orders of the Commander Erwin, as well as being directly related to the previous incident, the whole case falls in their hands. Should a curse befall on you should that happen." I threatened.

The cold night turned silent as Levi and I began to have a glaring match, Fuji standing awkwardly between us.

"I'm sure he understands, now let's get going before the night passes by us." Fuji smiled brightly and began shoving me towards the opening of the Underground Maze.

After following Levi's instruction to make it through the maze, Fuji and I soon stood at the top of the long staircase, looking down on the dimly lit Underground night. Completely safe from Titans, the Underground nightlife was relatively more active than that of above ground. Nodding at each other, we began our descent, our boots scraping the dirt stairs.

"Well lookie here, fellas. We have a cute couple coming home from staring at the sun. How was your trip out folks? You know, it costs to go back home."

My hand clenched into a fist and I tried not to show my face. Fuji stood up, pulling out a few coins and handed them over. Successfully, the stair 'security' let us through and we continued our mission. Fuji and I would then split, keeping in contact with our intuition. Fuji was the critical hit, as he did not have his 3DMG on him, to seem more persuasive to find some. I would follow him from some distance, making sure he didn't get into anything too deep. Levi was waiting outside, ready to follow some as they scattered. I crawled up into the roofs and watched Fuji as he made his way around on ground, asking around for 3DMG weapons. Most of the time he was turned away or ignored, people walking past him or shaking their heads. I silently leapt from building to building, watching my partner as he navigated the dirt streets down below me. He soon took a break, moving away from the streets and into a deserted alleyway.

"You're killing me here." I breathed over the edge, just loud enough for him to hear, brushing my hair away from my face. Strands had fallen out of my ponytail as I leapt above gaps and made my way across the sky.

"You're telling me." came the quiet voice of Fuji and I stifled a laugh. "Oh wait a sec…"

I paused at the warning and waited silently. At a faint crackle of dirt moving, I could tell Fuji was no longer alone.

"Rumour is there's a guy wanting some air time. Are you the 3DMG?" asked a croaky voice. I froze. This was it!

"Yes, I am. I'm sick of the MP flying around like they own this place and want to give them a piece of my mind." Lied Fuji, despite knowing that the fact was partially true. I made an impressed face. Not bad, Fuji.

"All right arms out. Gotta make sure you're not secretly spying on us and all."

I made another impressed face. Good thing we didn't put anything on Fu- the uniform! My eyes shot open and I placed my hands on my weapons, ready to draw them out the second Fuji screamed.

I waited…and waited. Nothing.

Confused, I carefully poked my head over the edge and spied Fuji walking away with a dark covered burly man. How…? Then I spotted the abandoned green Survey Corps cloak half buried under the dirt path. Fuji must've hidden it the minute he saw someone heading his way. My head snapped up just to see the two round the corner. I sighed at the distance between us and hurriedly yanked the spare green Wings out. This stalking thing kinda sucked…

I pulled my cloak tighter around me and continued to follow the pair until we eventually came to the extreme corner of the Underground City. The lights barely reached here and sometimes I had to squint to make out the figures moving through the darkness. There was a pause as they stopped and I halted in my tracks. A bright light soon pierced the darkness as a door opened and then closed.

Then, it was time for more waiting.

The plan was for Fuji to get strapped into some working 3DMG so he wouldn't be completely defenseless when I crashed the party. Also, we'd have to communicate our targets extremely quickly. The sign was to be done where I could see him now that was out of the picture...

I glanced at a nearby lantern and judged the size of the candle.

"I'd reckon fifteen minutes should do the job."


	31. Chapter 31

As I gazed at the candle, slowly melting away underneath its small flame, I kept an ear out of Fuji. There were muffled discussion, the click of 3DMG being put on before another pause. Was the Fuji? I glanced at the candle again and noticed that it was about time for me to crash the party. Fingers crossed that he was ready to go because if he wasn't, there was no way I'd be able to pursue a target and protect him from getting his ass kicked. Then Levi would have to-

No! I shook my head vigorously. I can't let Levi do that.

Fuji better be ready or he can kiss his own ass good-bye.

Standing up abruptly before I could change my mind, I steeled my thoughts and leapt off the nearby roof. Easily enough, no one was around in this dark part of the Underground City and I strolled up to the front door. I politely knocked on it and waited for an answer. The point was to scatter everyone so I had to go out with a bang. The door handle squeaked as it was slowly unlocked and taking a chance, I pivoted and kicked it open. The wood flew off its hinges, knocking the person behind it out. I luckily spied Fuji's surprised face and thanked the stars that it wasn't him behind the door. I grinned widely and dramatically pulled my cloak off. My dark green Wings of Freedom practically lit up the room in this brown and grey City.

"You're all under arrest under authority of Humanity's Survey Corps!" I declared loudly. The room was in silent shock for two seconds before it exploded.

And when I mean exploded, it actually exploded. Two small bangs pierced through the air, immediately followed by bright flashes of light and a torrent of smoke. One had happened to my right side and another just behind me. The right one went off first and instinctively, I dived towards Fuji, just as the second one went off. Small lumps of debris flew through the air as I hit the ground, right by Fuji's side. The sound of footsteps, shattering glass and the whirl of 3DMG wires then had me leaping right back onto my feet. The blasts had been distractions.

"Fuji, let's move!" I coughed as I waved my way through the smoke and to a broken window.

"Right behind you." He spluttered and staggered to the door. I leapt onto the edge of the hole, the remaining glass crushed underneath my thick boots. I squinted into the dim City and managed to spot three figures flying through the air. I grinned and joined the chase as the predator, reeling straight into the air. They may have an advantage of home ground but I was born of Survey Corps.

They remained in front of me for some time, or rather, I remained behind them. It seemed that instead of trying to lose me in the confines of the Underground City, they had to try their luck of losing me in the larger playing ground of above. Despite the three of them splitting up several times, if I managed to keep an eye on one of them, they would all be heading in the general direction of the Underground maze. Either that, or they were willing to lose themselves in the maze, along with me.

Once again, they split off from each other and I continued to advance on the leader of that small group. He was fast, I'd give him that but he obviously lacked the skill of rounding sharp corners. Deciding to try out my luck, I veered into a different direction, shooting myself into a different road. The path that the leader was currently on was as straight as an arrow through with levels buildings. They was uneven enough for 3DMG movement but provided no cover for stealth. So I changed direction.

If my hunch was correct, the leader would soon have to cross onto a certain street to head to the Underground maze. Blocking the entrance would be useless and they could remain hiding in the City but if we let them think that they had a way out, we could trap them before they could leave the maze. I soared between the brown buildings, my gas propelling me faster through the gaps. As I bobbed up and down from momentum, I could just see the leader changing his direction to the maze. I mentally cheered for my prediction and sharply took a corner, crashing in through a window. Ignoring the glass, I shook my hair free of the glass and moved onto my feet, racing through the building and out the other side. I exploded from the other side in a shower of broken glass again and smashed into the leader as he moved through the road. We tumbled onto the ground, his 3DMG wires snapping from the collision.

I instantly jumped onto my feet as the guy flicked out a blade and swiped out at me. I ducked, planted my hands on the ground and shoved my boot into his stomach. He flew up and onto his back, the breath rushing out of him in one go. Needing to end it quickly, I somersaulted back onto my feet and gave his head a hard kick, just strong enough to knock him out for a good while. More sounds of wiring headed towards me and I whirled around, eager for another round. Fuji landed next to me and took one look at the guy. I relaxed.

"And how were you planning to get him out of here?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I gathered my thoughts. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

"In my defense, he started it." I mumbled, closing my mouth again. My partner knelt down and began to bind the leader's hands together. However, he stopped halfway, staring at a mark on the back of the guy's hand.

"Hey Rina, any idea what this is? Looks like one of those gang symbols."

I moved around and crouched beside the MP he turned the hand and showed it up to me. It was the picture of a black spider on the background of a red web. I frowned at the symbol and resignedly straightened up. Fuji gazed at me face and he finished off the knot.

"I take it that you know this design?"

My mouth mashed into an unpleasant line. "Unfortunately. Looks like Mizuka was right. The Toria gang seems to be the Underground City distributors."

Fuji gritted his teeth at the news. "In any case, let's get moving back up. I wont be able to protect myself if his hoons start coming at me." Fuji hefted the guy onto his back and we began the slow walk back to the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

I tagged along casually through the dirt covered City as Fuji shuffled forward with a dead weight on his back. Apart from the occasional odd look, we were relatively ignored. That is, until we got to the bottom of the staircase leading to Outside. The pair of men posing as the stair 'security' had come down to greet us, as well as three of the leader's own hoons.

"Going down is easy but going up? You'd need a fortune, man. Especially for you, your girl and this connection of ours you're carrying." Snickered one of the guards and stepped forward, reaching out to pull his leader off Fuji's shoulders. I spun around my comrade and smoothly pulled out a blade, finally resting it against the guard's exposed neck. He froze in shock and his whole body began to tremble slightly.

"You may gain your leader back but you'll lose your head in the process."

"Impossible! She's got a 3DMG, get her!" exclaimed one of the hoons. Fuji sighed and proceeded to slowly move away from me.

"I'll leave you to it then, shall I?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him and smirked, before grabbing the front of my cloak and whipping it off. My familiar green Wings revealed themselves and I quickly readied myself for the onslaught.

"The reason I have 3DMG, is because I'm from the Corps."

The first man came at me from the right, one of the Toria hoons. I spun to face him and raised my right arm, blocking his left swipe. My left came up to block his upcoming right before a yell from behind me broke my focus. I leapt up and flipped backwards, just in time to dodge the barrelling left hoon. I arched my back further and vaulted myself higher, planting my hands on the left hoon's shoulders as he passed underneath me. I immediately flipped right-side up again and shoved both of my boots against his back. The left hoon flew forward and effectively took out his defenseless comrade in front of him. The momentum from my vault had me soaring through the air again and I stretched out my right leg to the side. As I flew backwards, something got caught behind my right kneecap. At the impact, I snapped my leg closed, snagging the last hoon's neck in between. Still air-born, I slipped my left leg behind his back and forced him into a backward flip. Keeping in contact with the body at all times, gravity overtook me and I landed on my two feet, right on the hoon's back. His face was smudged into the mud and made a squish sound as I stepped lightly off him. I smiled and closed my eyes in thought, facing the two remaining stair guards.

"Now where was I? Ah, right. Now that you've admitted to being part of the Toria gang, I'll just have arrest you now-"

 _Vrrrrrr._

I watched in amusement as the stair guards reeled themselves away, on some 3DMG they had stashed away somewhere. I took a look back at Fuji, who was now making easy progress with the now-awake leader, forcing him to walk. He flicked his head up at the entrance where the two guards had just disappeared into.

"Go ahead, one more suspect couldn't hurt."

I nodded in thanks and began dashing up the stairs towards the second platform where the guards usually sat, halfway between the City and the entrance. I was much faster on my 3DMG than on feet and with that thought, I threw myself off the second platform into the air. I forced myself to turn mid-air, wiring myself to the entrance and used the momentum to swing myself into the tiny hole.

As I reeled myself through the cramped tunnels, mentally retracing my steps, I thanked the Corps for training me so hard with the 3DMG. I would've face planted into a wall otherwise. Soon, a rush of freezing air greeted me as I exited back into Wall Rose. I blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden moon-lit night and spied Levi out of the corner of my eye, pursuing one of the Toria. I followed him, as I had no idea where the stair guards had split off to.

"Levi!" I called, effectively getting his attention. Instantly knowing what I was after, he flicked his head to the left. I smiled in thanks and then gave him a sharp look.

"No arresting." I warned and veered off. Hopefully that Corporal of an idiot remembers his place in this case.

As I headed towards the general direction of the Survey Corps HQ, my eyes darted around for another flying figure. He must have went this way, there were no vacant buildings for hideouts yet.

 _There!_

I abruptly changed the direction of my flight path and narrowed my eyes at the flying Toria hoon in front of me. thoughts raced through my mind. Should I arrest another one for clarification of stories? Or should I leave him to lead me to potentially one of his hideouts? Hold on, Levi could do the latter. He wasn't allowed to arrest anyone anyway.

In that case…

I triggered a blast of gas from the canisters, shoving high up into the air. From that vantage point, I swiveled to the left and shot my right wire. The metal end clipped the hoon's right canister, ripping a tear through the side. The leaking gas erupted from the tear, forcing the offender to pirouette in the air. As they turned to face me, I attached my left wire to the building wall behind the hoon and I zoomed forward, my right fist out and ready for their stomach. We collided hard as I continued to reel the wire in and soon I had the gasping Toria member pinned up against the brick wall.

"Run and die." I murmured before releasing my hold on him and the both of us dropped to the cobble-stoned ground.

"Need some help there?"

I glanced over my shoulder to spot Levi watching me from a nearby roof.

"Nah, I'm good. Did you get the spot of the other hideout?" I replied and knelt to tie the hoon up.

"It's on the south-west part of Wall Rose."

"Good. Well now, there's only one problem left." I turned to Levi, looking up at him. His eyebrow raised in question.

"Who's gonna interrogate them?"

We both moved our gazes back to the Toria member.


	33. Chapter 33

"Tch." Levi and I both said in unison as we listened to Commander Erwin and Nick Fuji interrogate some Toria hoon inside a room. Considering they were the major players of this game between the MP and Corps, it was decided that they would do the interrogations. Decided by them of course. Since they were our superiors, Levi and I had no right to object. After eavesdropping for the third time that day, the two elites finally got tired of us. They both exited the recent interrogation and finally sent us a look.

"Levi, why don't you show Officer Hazura the location of the new hideout that you found. I'm sure Officer Hazura can take over the case from there." Suggested Erwin. Levi sent his older friend a quick glare before pushing himself off the wall.

"Come with me." he gruffly instructed and headed off down the hall. I sighed in reply and followed, shoving my hands into my pockets. We walked in silence, exiting the Survey Corps and entering the Wall Rose streets. Levi began leading me down to the south-west of the area and the number of people present started to decrease.

"You know, you don't have to act so glum." I muttered. "It's already hard enough working around you."

"Tch. This is exactly why I'm acting 'glum' then."

"What? To make my life harder than it already is?"

"You can take it that way if you want." Levi then began to walk faster, pulling ahead of me. "To make you realise how much you belong to the Corps…" he breathed.

I faltered in my step and gritted my teeth.

"I know that."

* * *

"So the last time I saw the Toria hoon last night was scampering into the thick black door there, to the left of the tavern. I didn't go inside myself obviously because I would get caught."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I replied and cocked my head in thought. Now that a location of another hideout was found, what was the next step? Surely, the mastermind would have been notified by now and put some more security on his remaining warehouses. I guess we'll have to keep an extra eye on the left over warehouses and trace back who's hiring the extra security.

"If you stare at that door any harder, you'll be thinking out loud." Warned Levi, watching me from a distance. I smirked back at him.

"And that is a problem for you…why?"

The side of his mouth tipped up in a smile before he quickly turned his back to me. "I'd prefer the MP to not indulge me in their thoughts."

"Then it's a good thing you're not working on this case then." I sighed in annoyance at the ambiguity of what to do and turned to join Levi in heading back.

"I guess if you put it like that. I'm not into the politic shit that the MP live by."

I laughed. "They don't all live like that, Levi. I mean, look at Fuji. He's a perfectly fine Inspector."

"They? You're one of them, Hazura."

I stumbled in my footsteps at the realisation of the mistake.

"I guess I still feel like part of the Corps." I murmured and continued my steps. Levi watched me pull ahead of him and I could feel his frown on my back.

* * *

"We don't have the resources to keep a pair of eyes on every warehouse that has a history of missing equipment." Fuji spelled out, running his fingers through his hair. I leaned back in my wooden chair in Fuji's office and glanced out the window. We were back in Wall Sina, Military Police headquarters.

"I know that but that is basically what we have to do. We have to somehow trace the increased security back to its owner."

"Specifically, we trace the security back to their bosses and then the bosses back to the mastermind and MP corrupts."

"You don't have to rub it in, Fuji. I'm trying to wrap my head around how we can follow the li-"

"-wait." Fuji held out a hand, pausing me in my speech. "Follow."

I sent him a strange look, raising an eyebrow. "You having an epiphany over there?"

"Shhh." I waved his hand erratically and gathered his thoughts. I waited, rolling my eyes.

"We don't have to raid the security or anything. We choose one, follow the guy and link him to a corrupt officer. And eventually find the ring."

"And how do we link this to the secret hideout of the Toria members?"

"Well we have proof that the Toria are the distributors on the black market so if we link a security hired for the robbery, we can link the MP ring to the Toria gang."

I paused in my thoughts. "Nice. That could work."

"And you could play hide-and-seek with the Toria gang." Suggested Fuji. I gave him a flat look.

"I take that compliment back."

"You know the Rose area well enough. You're an expert in 3DMG and close combat. You know where that Toria hideout is." He slowly ticked off the reasons.

"And you will be…?"

"In the MP offices here, trying to see who upped their numbers of officers for use. You know, political shit. Unless you want to swap?"

I shuddered and shook my head. "No thanks."

So now here I was, watching from the shadows as an extra MP officer headed home for the day. Nightfall had come early, thanks to the clouds of rain threatening to open upon us. As he hurried through the streets, I stalked him from the rooftops, careful not to step on any loose tiles. If I got caught in my MP uniform, game over. As expected, the officer headed straight to the hidden gang room, oblivious to me following. Once he entered through the door though, it was out of my hands. I sighed, now bored and decided to find a wandering Toria member to stalk. If I could witness a Toria member entering the same place as the MP officer, then that was the ultimate confirmation.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my awesomest readers! So sorry about the irregular/late updates, been trying to tie up loose university ends :P and I'm hitting a slight writer's block so please bear with me! :D Thanks again and keep on reading, reviewing, liking!**

* * *

I pulled my jacket closer around me and continued to walk down the silent alley. I had quickly caught up to Fuji and let him know that I was planning to stalk a Toria member for the rest of the night and he agreed to get his neck into the politic was late into the night now and the moon was slowly appearing in the night sky. The breeze picked up and whipped around me. I shivered and cursed. I was cold, slightly hungry and still hadn't come across any of the Toria gang yet. Did they avoid the MP for a reason?

"Get him!" yelled a voice and I instinctively shrunk into the shadows. A single figure raced through the air above me and I instantly recognized it.

Levi.

What hell was he doing out here? 4 other figures flew close behind him, the last person to cross the alley opening triggering my anger to boil over.

John-fucking-Mizuka.

Against my better judgement, I began sprinting down the cobble-stoned path and leapt up high, attaching a cable to the buildings and zoomed after them. Levi was incredibly fast and experienced with the 3DMG but he lacked numbers. 2 surprise gang members popped into his path, sending him reeling into another deserted alleyway. The 6 quickly surrounded him warily as the Corporal leapt up into a defensive stance. Levi was Humanity's Strongest but even the strongest could only hold off 6 others for a limited amount of time.

I made my grand entrance and slipped into the gap between Levi and the offenders, landing easily on my feet. I was completely and utterly pissed off. John took one look at my furious face and turned tail. He managed to reel himself onto the roof of the adjacent building before I hurled one of my blades at him. Striking its target, John let out an ear-piercing scream as it pinned him to the roof by his arm. The gang took that as a cue and raced at me.  
Leaving Levi to his own defences, I snapped out at the closest three. I ducked under the first, rounded a kick to the head for the second and drove a fist into the face of the third. Spinning around, I slammed a shoulder into the first man and rammed him into the alley wall. His breath was knocked out of him and he slumped to the ground to recover. The man that I had punched took a swing in retaliation. I smoothly dodged the flying fist and introduced my boot to his family jewels. He flew back from the force, clutching his privates in agony.  
Then a pair of arms locked me into a chokehold. My mouth opened in shock, gasping in some needed air. Thinking fast, I shuffled my head and sunk my teeth deeply into the caging arm. There was a howl of pain and the grip loosened. Using both hands, I shoved the arm lock over my head, grabbed hold and braced the man over my shoulder. As his feet left the ground, I gritted my teeth together and hurled him up and over, tossing him out in front of me. I grimaced as the taste of dirt from the man's sleeve finally registered and spit out onto the stone ground. There was then another yell of fury from behind me. I swiftly pulled a blade from my 3DMG, swung it around behind me and pointed it at his neck, effectively cutting the sound off.

"Just don't." I warned. Groans of pain and suffering echoed around me as I left Levi's side to approach a quivering John. His eyes widened as I grew closer but he didn't dare to move, what with a blade sticking out of his right arm.

"John fucking Mizuka." I greeted, placing a blade against his neck. "We had a deal." I glared at him. He remained silent, leering in mutual hatred at me.

"Didn't we?" I threatened, pushing the blade tighter against his skin. He trembled.

"Yes, we did."

"Then why the fuck would you go against it now? I held my side of the bargain. I would keep the case away from you if you would keep your gang away from the Survey Corps. Most especially, from the Corporal Levi." I hissed quietly. "Does this look like keeping away from the Survey Corps to you?!"

"I was paid to keep the Captain _occupied_!" John exclaimed in defence. "I wasn't going to kill him or anything!"

"Who paid you?"

John fell silent at this question and I growled in frustration. I grabbed the blade in his arm and shifted it, making him cry out as more blood leaked out.

"I'll ask again: who paid you?"

"I don't know! Half of the payment came in a package sent from in Wall Sina! That's all I know!"

"And how did you know it was from Wall Sina?"

"The Sina postage stamp was on the front! You can have the packaging if you want, I'll give it to you! Just take the fucking blade out!"

I smirked in success and yanked the blade out. Blood poured from the gaping wound and John immediately cradled his arm, musing curses quietly. I ripped my uniform and handed him the rag to cover the wound.

"Here. Don't want you to die on me now."

"Bitch." He snatched the cloth.

"Remember our deal. One more strike and I will personally take you out."

John flinched and stood up slowly, still cradling his arm. "Duly noted. Follow me and I'll get you that package. Men, leave the good Captain alone."

With that command, the groaning gang shakily stood up and began to file out of the alley.

"Get back here, you brats. We're not done here!" Levi shouted, stepping forward.

"Look, I cant stay from the Survey Corps if they keep coming after me in the first place." John pointed out. I rolled my eyes at the criminal and turned to Levi.

"I'm not done kicking your-"

"Actually, you are, Captain Levi." I sheathed my left blade, keeping my right out in case he decided to do something rash. My best friend glared at me, the familiar fleeting glimpse of betrayal crossing his face.

"Hazura, how could you?"

My mind flash-backed to the Water Gate incident where he posed the exact same question.

"How could I? I have to do the things that you're not strong enough to do. Stay away from the case, Corporal or I will have you detained within Survey Corps headquarters. It is no longer your concern."

"You wouldn't." he challenged and took a step closer. I raised the blade and pointed it at his throat. I had to keep Levi away from the case, no matter what. I narrowed my eyes for further effect.

"Oh? Try me."

We locked eyes. He quickly read that I was serious and releasing a puff of breath he stepped back.

"Tch. Have it your way then, Military Police." He spat out.

"Wise choice, Survey Corps. Lead the way, John."

We left.


	35. Chapter 35

**To my lovely readers and followers! So sorry for the irregular updates, life taking place and all that jazz :P Still hope you're enjoying Banter of the Strongest! (Don't worry, Levi will shortly return to the scene :D After all, Rina is doing all this to protect him *awwww* )**

* * *

I followed Mizuka down the familiar Underground maze and back into his humble abode. Twinkle Toes and Candy Floss followed close behind me, seemingly at ease.

"Bruce, go get Mary and a shitload of bandages." He shot me a sharp look and I grinned in response. "Liam, there's a package in my third left side drawer. Take the packaging and give it to the dear MP here. I don't want her to find out about-"

"-about all your dirty little secrets? Don't worry, I don't want to know." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "And while youre at it, Candy Floss, the letter that came with the payment would be nice."

"Letter?" winced Mizuka as Mary came in with a basket full of bandages.

"I doubt someone gave you a telepathic message to indicate that the payment was meant for you to distract the Corporal." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Here." Liam gruffly declared, handing over the brown packaging and attached letter. I flipped through the evidence briefly, double checking for anything obvious missing.

"You can check at your own place. You're ruining my gang vibe."

"How did you manage to get this package in the first place? It's not like messengers make their way into the Underground Maze." I mused, running my eyes over the Sina postage.

"It's none of your business to how I get my mail." Mizuka gruffly replied, gently rubbing his now-bandaged hand. I shot him a sharp look.

"It is my business when it has something to do with my case. And you better believe it would be my business if it has something to do with attacking the Corps Corporal." I snapped back, eyes flaming. "The deal's off."

"Hold the fuck on." Mizuka shot onto his feet in a second. "You said you'd leave it if I gave you the packaging. Shouldn't this be a lead for you?"

"You still didn't hold your end of the bargain." I unsheathed a sword and held it up against his neck. In the next second, three rifles were pointing in my direction.

"How about this? We renew our bargain and you'll live to put the MP behind bars?" Mizuka suggested, criminal confidence seeping from him. I sighed and relaxed, sheathing my blade again. I knew when I was beat. The rifle barrels also moved away from me, a silent agreement that the bargain was back in place. I chuckled and held the evidence up in thanks before leaving.

* * *

I soon emerged from the Maze and readied myself for flight back across Wall Sina. There was a shift in the air and I froze before the package was swiped from my hands. I looked up in time to see a dark figure flying away on their own wires. Swearing, I leapt up and reeled myself after them.

The culprit surprisingly knew their way through the Rose area streets, taking back roads that even I didn't know. However, as the chase neared Wall Sina I gritted my teeth. Once they entered the main city, I would be in their playing field. I had to somehow grab that evidence back before all was lost. Keeping that in mind, I lowered my head and sped forward, using my Survey Corps 3DMG skills to my advantage. Although the pair of us swerved and shot through tight corners, I managed to close the gap between us, triggering the gas canisters every time I could. Making a split second decision, as soon as I within an arm's distance from the culprit, I reached out and snagged onto the edge of their cloak. As soon as my fingertips found a grip, I yanked back on the cloak, earning a satisfying sudden choke from the offender. I threw them behind me and abruptly changed my 3DMG direction to make sure they didn't get away. As I turned, I watched as they flew backwards through a window of an abandoned house. Glass shattered, followed by the heavy thump of a body hitting the stone ground. I vaulted off an neighbouring building and dived through the glass-less window, landing smoothly on my feet beside the unconscious thief.

First things first, I had to get that evidence back. I crouched down and reached for the package still wedged between their fingers. I didn't even notice the other arm moving until a sharp force collided onto the back of my neck. I choked and collapsed onto my stomach, all the breath knocked out of me. a hand tangled itself into my hair and roughly yanked it up, forcing me back onto my knees and for sudden tears to water my eyes.

 **Bastard.**

My hands automatically reached up and grabbed onto the culprit's own head, before I pulled it towards me and headbutted it. A sharp pain resonated through my forehead but the fingers loosened from my destroyed ponytail. Taking that chance, I leapt back onto my feet and then slammed the culprit's face into the ground using the grip I still had on their head.

"Bastard, that's what you get for tugging on my hair. Now who the fuck are you?!" I growled, my hands tightening around their cloak covered head. I waited but there was no response, no movement. My eyes widened.

Shit, did I just kill-

"Urghhhh…" a soft groan came from the body and I mentally sighed in relief. All good, I just knocked them out.

Speaking of them, I roughly flipped the body over and pulled back the hood. As their face registered into my mind, a smirk crawled onto my face.

"Well, if you look at that…"


	36. Chapter 36

**HIYA! First of all, I'd like to apologize for my sudden hiatus from updating regularly. I have literally hit a writer's block and I'm trying to squeeze ideas out of my head (cause it's a bit sad without having Levi around haha). Anyway, like i mentioned before, regular updates weren't promised as this is only a side project of mine but i totally appreciate you all being patient and reading this story. Love you all 3**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Speaking of them, I roughly flipped the body over and pulled back the hood. As their face registered into my mind, a smirk crawled onto my face._

 _"Well, if you look at that…_ "

* * *

"Lily Adams, Military Police of two years, born from within Wall Sina." Fuji read through her report as we stared down at the girl cuffed to one of his office chairs. The prissy blonde girl shifted in her restrained position, glaring at everything in the room. I eyed her from my position in the office.

"Don't forget a major pain in the ass." I added, leaning against the door, arms crossed. Lily glanced behind her shoulder and glared.

"You have no right to speak, trainee. You attacked a senior Military Police officer. Under the unofficial MP Act, page 2-"

"-segment 2. Basically, violent actions towards a senior Military Police officer with the intention to do harm is punishable. Blah, blah-" I grinned, "-blah."

"My family will make sure you fry, trainee." She threatened. Fuji snickered, catching her attention and confusion. He looked over at me.

"Now that she is in our custody, do you want to introduce yourself Hazura?" Fuji suggested. I smirked and began to walk towards the desk.

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you Lily Adams." I began, earning another glare from the girl. "My name is Rina Hazura, Special Inspector of the Military Police. Which makes me _your_ senior, actually. Also, may I quote 'Under the unofficial MP Act, page 2, segment 2: violent actions towards a senior Military Police officer with the intention to do harm is punishable.' "

"You wouldn't punish me." suddenly, her confidence seeped out in one go and she turned into a meek defenseless girl.

"Well it depends." I pondered, placing a finger on my chin in thought.

"On what?"

"On what information you can confirm for us. First, what I want to know is why the Military Police sent you of all people to attack me."

At that, she scoffed. "I'm more capable than you put me out to be."

"I find that hard to believe." I muttered, quickly coughing to cover the slight laugh that had slipped out. Fuji rolled his eyes and continued, letting me recover my wits.

"You don't strike me as a person who just willingly does favours for people. What was in it for you?"

"I was promised that I could get fast tracked into a Senior, regarding my abilities." She prided herself, lifting her chin slightly in confidence. I noted that into my head. So the MP contact had enough power to fast track a cadet into a Senior officer. That rounded it down to the top few levels of management Military Police officers. However, that was still too many people to connect. We needed more.

"You? A Senior officer?" I chuckled, successfully earning another glare. "Please, as if they suddenly saw you during training and took an interest in your abilities."

"You underestimate me, Rina Hazura. I was approached by Officer Rehardt himself."

I shot a look to Fuji and he quickly noted the name down, mumbling in reply to my silent question.

"He's a senior officer in the administration department of the Sina military. He must be some kind of recruiter for the corruption ring."

"We need to put out an eye on his actions and grab anyone that would testify against him." I stated, moving my gaze back to Adams.

"Hold up, _corruption ring_? What the hell is going on here? I have nothing to do with any damn corruption here!" Lily suddenly exclaimed at the two words, her pleading gaze shooting between Fuji and I.

"Could've fooled me." I leaned against Fuji's desk crossed my arms again. "You were caught red-handed stealing evidence related to a corruption case from a Military Police investigator. I'm sure you can do the math and realise what you put yourself into."

"You're now an accessory before the fact." Fuji answered, his eyes still reading the folder in front of him.

"But-but-"

"There is one way to help us out." Fuji finally looked up from his reading and shot her a sharp look. "You do what Investigator Hazura says."

Adams glanced over at me, wary. The tip of my mouth quirked up.

"It's nothing juvenile. I want you to arrange a meeting with Officer Rehardt regarding the task that you were given."

"All charges against me will be dropped?" Adams perked up.

"Honestly no. You will still be charged with attempting to remove evidence from a MP investigator. However, that seems much better with being charged as being an accessory of a corruption ring currently operating within these walls."

"I arrange a meeting with the officer. That's it?" Adams gave me a questioning look. I raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want spend 10 more hours within this office reading through files, yes. You make it sound like it's just an update on the task that he sent you on and we'll take care of the rest."

She pressed her mouth into a tight line, pondering over her choice. Mentally, Fuji and I were praying that she would go with the deal. Pulling Rehardt out of the blue for sudden questioning would receive too much attention and may blow the case out of the water should the Mastermind catch up. Then the next four words from Adams gave us a silent wave of relief.

"All right. I'm in."


	37. Chapter 37

After two weeks of talking, persuasion and secret planning, the meeting was finally arranged and was predicted to occur in two days. In the meantime, Fuji and I scrambled with a plan of how to ambush the corruption officer by surprise.

As part of the deal, I soon was making my way to the Survey Corps Headquarters late in the evening, casually glancing over my shoulder every now and again to ensure no one was following me. My cloak was on, my MP uniform was off but my 3DMG still remained glued to my side. I hurried across the cobble-stoned streets and snuck my way into the Headquarters via a secret back way. As I squeezed through the underground tunnel, I breathed a sigh of relief as I reached the dead end. The tunnel was abruptly blocked by a large wooden wall, which I reached out and easily moved, revealing the inside of a broom closet. Moving myself among the cleaning supplies, I replaced the wall back and opened the closet door, poking my head out. I froze, cautiously swallowing against the sudden cold metal blade pressed up against my neck.

"Out. Slowly. If I see any type of weapon drawn, I can assure you it'll be the last you'll draw."

Funnily enough, I relaxed against the blade.

"How come I'm not surprised that you threaten officers of all levels of authority, Levi?"

The weapon was withdrawn and I stepped out of the closet to spot Levi rolling his eyes.

"Only those uninvited. What do you want, Hazura?" Levi began to move out of the hallway and towards his office and private quarters situated nearby.

"Can't I just pop in every now and again to see my good old friend?" I closed the closet door behind me and hurried after him.

"Not when I catch you sneaking in after the cadets are out of the halls and through the secret passageway no less."

I paused and made a face behind my best friend's back. Damn it, he really doesn't miss anything. Hiding this case from him would be a lot harder than what I initially thought. I shrugged.

"All right, you caught me. I'm here to pass some Military Police data with Commander Erwin."

"Via normal messenger wasn't enough?"

"What can I say? Classified."

"And the data?" Levi glanced over his shoulder at me as he stepped into his private quarters. I stopped outside of the door and crossed my arms.

"Also classified."

"Hazura, we've known each other ever since we entered the Corps together. You can trust me."

My mind blanked out as I stared at Levi's cool and composed face. I did trust him. With my life. Ironically though, I didn't trust him with his own.

"You seem to forget I'm Military Police, Corporal Levi." I gave him a wry smile and began to walk away to Erwin's office. "Mutual trust is a hard thing to find between the MP and Corps these days."

* * *

I knocked on Erwin's wooden door and waited impatiently outside.

"Name and purpose."

"Classified and confidential."

"Enter."

I quickly opened the door, slipped inside and closed it again. The Commander and I swapped looks before he cut right to the chase.

"I take it Levi caught you coming in. Should have been more subtle Hazura."

"You don't have to blatantly point my flaw out, Erwin." I smirked. "But nevertheless, I am here to give you a present update on data agreed to be shared between our departments." I pulled out a chair and sat on it at ease, leaning back into it with my arms on the armrests on the side. Erwin leaned forward on his desk, chin resting on his hands.

"So?"

"It seems that a certain Officer Rehardt has been observed to be recruiting and giving tasks out in relations to the corruption ring."

"Any conclusive evidence?"

"We just received his involvement a day ago and are in the process of bringing him in. Soooo that's my end. How did the conversation with the Underground thugs go?"

"Need to know." And Erwin looked down at the papers on his table. I raised a silent eyebrow and crossed my arms. I was the one risking my ass entering the MP and he answers with a Need-to-Know?

"Excuse me?"

The Commander cracked a small smile and glanced up again.

"Sorry, force of habit. I tend to forget that you're an elite of the Military Police forces now, Hazura."

My nose wrinkled involuntarily. "Don't remind me. However, back to the point, what did the conversation yield?"

"So the suspect admitted to being part of the Toria gang that was assigned to channel and distribute the weapons. He didn't know where the weapons came from, only how to deal with them once he got them. A quarter would be spread to the gangs down in the Underground City but the rest would be pushed back up to the surface and put to the highest bidder."

I cocked my head. "The highest bidder? Then there must be a venue and time that the black market comes together and bids for the weapons. Surely the Mastermind must be present in order to see his products get sold off at the right price. This is brilliant!"

"So was that the break you needed?"

I sighed in relief and stretched my arms out in front of me. "After two weeks of less-than-intensive sleuthing, I'm ready for some action. If Fuji and I can somehow get the time and location of the next bidding, we could finally find out who's behind this whole corruption ring."

"Then you better get back to work, Officer Hazura."

I glanced out the window and at the moon now high in the sky. It was late. I took Erwin's hint.

"I guess I should. I have a Military Police Officer to interrogate. Again, thanks for the help, Commander."

"Mutual respect between our departments is important to Humanity's survival." My friend answered and stood to see me off. I chuckled at the irony as we made our way to his door.

"And yet, there is hardly any."

"We make do with what little we have."

We bid farewell and I silently made my way back to the closet door. Out of the corner of my eye, Levi watched from around the corner. I glanced and nodded at him in acknowledgement, before disappearing back into the town.


	38. Chapter 38

I successfully exited the Survey HQ without anyone noticing and began making my way back to Wall Sina. By now the moon was brighter than ever and lit up my way through the silent streets easily, casting my shadow in front of me as I walked. I gripped my cloak tighter around me as a weird feeling crept up my back, hinting that I was being watched. I gritted my teeth and continued to walk.

Damn it, I hated this feeling. It made me tense up the whole way back to the MP headquarters. I soon reached the gate of Wall Sina and had just rounded the last corner towards it before I caught a dark figure swoop in from behind. I whirled around, smoothly pulling out a sword just in time to block the attack. However, I was then caught by surprise as a pair of strong arms tackled me from behind. My weapon flew out of my hand as we landed harshly on the stone ground. A white cloth was smashed against my face as I struggled underneath the offender, my blood boiling. Traces of a weird smell penetrated my mouth and nose and I began thrashing harder.

Shit. Sleeping powder.

Suddenly, the weight on me flew off and I took in several deep lungfuls of air, trying to shake away the threatening sleepiness. I groaned as my head began to pound from the adrenaline and powder chemical. Grunts of pain echoed around me as the offenders took a harsh beating. I blinked rapidly before forcing myself onto unsteady feet, using one of my swords as a support.

"Stay down and sit still." Hissed a voice. "Or you're going to cut my hand off in your current state."

Too dizzy to complain, I dropped to my knees again and shut my eyes.

I must've zoned out completely as I jumped when a gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

"Don't swing that blade, it's just me." I recognized the voice before I opened my eyes.

"Levi?"

"How come I can never run into you without saving your ass?"

"Because you only run towards me if I need saving? God, my head is going to explode." I squeezed my eyes shut again and massaged my temples.

"What did they do to you?" there was the sound of scuffling on the cement as Levi knelt in front of me.

"Sleeping powder, the bastards. Im not unconscious but this headache is making me regret fighting against a nap."

"Then don't fight it. I'll take care of these asses and then ill be right back. Can you handle staying put for fifteen minutes?"

I shifted over to lay against a building wall, out of the way. "You say it like that it's a difficult task for me." I yawned and nestled on the cobble stones. As I slowly zoned out, I managed to hear Levi's last teasing words.

"For you, it is."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the throbbing of my brain inside my skull. Groaning, I forced myself into a sitting position and wearily took in my surroundings. One, it wasn't my room. Two, I was alone. Three, it looked like the rooms of the MP quarters, rather than of the Survey Corps.

"And Sleeping Beauty has risen from the dead." Exclaimed a voice, making me wince and turn in the direction of the door.

Fuji.

He grinned at me and kicked the door closed behind him, carrying two cups of fresh tea to the bedside drawer.

"I sure feel like I've been to the dead." I replied croakily and reached out for a cup, sipping gratefully at the scented liquid.

"Well you've certainly been sleeping like the dead. When the Lance Corporal told me you were out, he didn't say you were _this_ out."

I perked up at the news. "The Lance Corporal? Levi was here?"

Fuji nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed by my feet.

"Imagine my surprise when the Corporal turns up at my doorstep late at night with you slung over his shoulder. He simply told me you were out cold and left you here. I carried you to your room and tucked you in. Speaking of which," Fuji frowned at me. "Mind telling me what exactly happened yesterday?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I went to report and on the way back, was ambushed by a small group of thugs. Maybe 2 or 3 of them. They managed to get me by surprise and hit me with a dose of sleeping powder. Levi rescued me and I don't remember what happened after that."

Fuji's eyes widened. "Someone attacked you? You don't think they know what your real identity is, do you?"

I shook my head. "It's unlikely. I made sure I wasn't seen entering or exiting the Survey Corps Headquarters. However, I was wearing my Military Police uniform, so perhaps they were just attacking the MP in general. Another thought is that they know I'm an inspector on the corruption case and that was why I was attacked, to keep my mouth shut."

"Either way, you have to now be even more careful about your real status here. If anyone finds out, even Erwin cant talk you out of it."

I bowed my head and stared into the tea. "I know. However, if I do manage to succeed, itll be well worth it. I'm not going to let the Corps or Levi suffer from corrupted officials. They have enough on their hands as is."

There was a patch of silence as Fuji let that sink in.

"Anyway, don't forget there's that meeting with Officer Rehardt tonight. We just need to make sure everything goes according to plan."

I downed the rest of the tea, thankful for the drink quenching my thirst. I examined the tea cup as my mind raced through tonight's plan.

"There is no way I'm letting this lead get away."


	39. Chapter 39

I stretched my limbs, readying myself for some 3DMG action up into the forest, where this meet-up with Officer Rehardt would take place. Fuji stretched beside me, as well as two other Survey Corps members a bit further away. The Survey Corps members had been disguised into MP uniforms, keeping the Corps department out of the eyes of the higher government. We had given them a fake task, explaining that Officer Rehardt was a potential MP imposter and that if he incriminated himself enough, we would arrest him. I glanced over at Fuji before the two Corps came closer.

"Not to be a rain cloud but there are so many things that could go wrong." I muttered.

Fuji chuckled. "Like what?"

"You actually want me to answer that?"

"Why not?"

"Well, Adams could tell Rehardt that we're onto him, Rehardt could not even turn up, the conversation about corruption could be overheard by the Survey Corps and our task cover be blown to bits-"

"-then we need to have countermeasures for them."

I made a face. "The meet-up is in a few minutes and you're asking me to come up with countermeasures?"

"You are an elite Survey Corps and temporary Military Police soldier, aren't you?" he teased.

I groaned. "I knew you would one day pull my status into this."

He laughed and patted me on the back. "Have faith. You have me as a partner, right?"

I scoffed jokingly. "It's going to take a lot more than faith in you to get us through this. We need a miracle."

"And we all know the Survey Corps can make them come true."

"So sir, where should we position ourselves?" the Corps members walked over and saluted, ready to roll. Fuji took head and nodded off towards the woods.

"If you head north-west for about 2 miles, a small clearing should turn up. On the left of the clearing from your entry position should be a large tree, slightly more worn out than the others. If you could both situate yourselves far enough to keep an eye on the tree but close enough to intervene if need be, that would be great. Officer Hazura and I will be with your shortly."

The two nodded and zipped off into the forest first.

"I don't think I need to stress to you that we need this break." Fuji turned to me, his eyes hardening.

I shook my head. "I know. However, regardless of what we get, we will finish this case."

With one last nod towards each other, Fuji and I leapt up and into the forest. We flew our way to the clearing, before splitting up. Fuji hid to the right of the meeting point while I risked it and hid on the meeting point tree, just a few branches up. Fuji and the two other Corps soldier were there to prevent Rehardts' escape but I was there to act a signal so being close enough to hear the conversation was a must. After making sure that I was completely concealed, I made myself comfortable on the branch. Just in time too, as I heard the pull of metal wires, followed by the soft landing on the branch below me. Adams had made her appearance.

All five of us then waited tensely for the next 15 minutes until another figure made its way to the tree. Rehardt.

"Officer Rehardt, sir!" Adams greeted, no doubt saluting to the higher-up.

"You have what I asked for?" Rehardt's coarse voice acknowledged her presence.

"Yes sir. However, can I ask why you needed me to steal it?" Adams risked asking as she ruffled through the small sack she brought with her. There was a deadly silence and I held my breath for the response.

"Since you did manage to get it, you deserve an answer at least. I had this package sent to someone in Wall Rose but the messenger had it delivered to the wrong person. All I knew was that it was given to someone in the Underground passages so I recruited you to track it down and get it back for me. You didn't have a lot of trouble navigating the Maze, did you?"

My eyes widened. Rehardt had just admitted to sending the package himself.

I slowly pulled out a sword of mine and stuck it out into the sunlight. The glinting of the sunshine was the signal for 'Prepare for arrest'.

"No sir. I had tracked the package being delivered to a John Mizuka but when I headed to the Maze, someone had already taken it out."

"Oh? That's fortunate for you."

I crouched back onto my feet before dropping into the meeting.

"But unfortunate for you. She stole it from a fellow Military Police Inspector and you better have a damn good reason for that."

Rehardt took one look at my serious face before turning heel and fleeing. I rolled my eyes and whistled loudly. Fuji and the two Corps flew out of the trees and raced after the MP officer. I took a firm hold on Adams and shot her a quick smile.

"You did well Adams. We might somehow make an Inspector out of you yet."

She glanced over at me. "You reckon?"

I shrugged. "Depends on how well you serve out your sentence. Come on, I've got some MP grilling to do."


	40. Chapter 40

After dealing with cadet Adams and doing a little bit of more digging into Rehardt, I headed over to the interrogation wing of the MP Head Quarters and found Fuji already with officer, inside one of the boxes. Deciding to let him do his thing, I entered the room, staying silent. Rehardt's eyes flickered over to me briefly before Fuji demanded his attention again.

"Rehardt, we have enough evidence to strip you of your status for simply being in coercive contact with a known criminal. Give us a same and this can all go away."

Rehardt scoffed. "I highly doubt you would write this one off, Fuji. You're too righteous for that." He crossed his arms, watching as my partner squirmed in frustration.

"Fuji, I reckon we both deserve a coffee. Any chance you can get me a cup?" I suggested, leaning against the wall behind him. Fuji glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow. I arched an eyebrow in return and with that, Fuji sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I am a little worn out. You like it strong?"

"Nothing better."

I kept my eyes on Rehardt as Fuji rose from his seat and strolled out, closing the door behind him. The MP officer gazed at me warily, waiting for me to speak.

I began, crossing my arms.

"Charlotte."

At this, Rehardt's eyes narrowed into slits and his fists slowly clenched. However, he didn't say a word.

"Lucy." I continued. Rehardt snapped and finally broke his silence.

"If you do anything-"

"-relax, Officer." I waved a hand lazily through the air. "I'm not one to harm innocent civilians. However, what I do know is that your children seem to adore you. What would they think when they found out Daddy was arrested for helping bad people? You know children. They are so easily influenced these days."

Rehardt had fallen silent again, his eyes still on me. It was a tense few minutes before he spoke.

"They won't believe it."

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Considering you're their father, I also doubt it. However, once you're put into prison, I can assure you the only time you'll see them is through a drawn picture. Unless you give me a name."

"I don't have a name to give you."

"Ah, I almost forgot!" I clapped my left hand onto my right fist. "Everyone must have a trusted ally right? There was no possible way that you were in this alone. I bet you told your wife _everything_."

At this, Rehardt shot up from his chair, the wooden legs screeching across the floor.

"She knows nothing! She's innocent! I haven't told her anything about the corruption!"

I made a sound of interest and glanced at him.

"Corruption, you say?"

The officer paled at my point and slowly sunk back down into his seat.

"She's innocent…" he murmured.

"Give me a name, Rehardt. There's no way you don't have a name. You were simply a pawn in this corruption but even you have someone to report to."

At this, Rehardt looked up at me wearily. I moved and leaned forward on the table, trying to get into his head.

"Let's go hypothetical. They wouldn't care that you're with us, under arrest. Even if you didn't tell us anything, they'll still leave you to rot in here behind bars or worse, blacklist you once you get back into the ranks. Might as well help yourself out of this. We can lessen your judgement if you were to give us a credible lead. Of course, this is all hypothetically." I moved away again and slowly paced myself around the room, avoiding eye contact with the officer. "After all, we live in a world ruled by Titans. A world where the most important thing to humans is _survival_."

After that comment, the officer fell silent. However, his face showed that he was in deep thought, so I decided to let him think on his options for the rest of the night. Leaving Fuji to deal with locking him back into his cell, I made my way towards the Corps headquarters. Luckily for tonight, I didn't have to hide anything. He probably would think it was a waste of time but I needed to thank Levi for saving my ass the other night.

* * *

I made it to Levi's office without any major troubles and knocked on his door.

"Name and purpose."

At that, I twisted the doorknob and let myself in, closing the door softly behind me. Levi instantly looked up, a scowl on his face.

"Don't you understand what 'name and purpose' means?" with a short glare, he returned to his paperwork.

"If I answered, you wouldn't have let me in." I replied and sat down opposite him. "I wanted to thank you for saving my ass the other night."

Levi sighed and paused in writing. "You're right, I probably wouldn't have let you in."

I rolled my eyes. "Just accept the gratitude, Levi. It's not every day that I give out thanks."

"Ungrateful piece of-"

"Levi, be serious. Can you just give me a 'not a problem' in response?"

"If I were to say 'not a problem', I would not have entered the Survey Corps."

I brought my fingers to my head and rubbed at my temples. Why was he such a smart-ass half of the time?

"However, gratitude accepted. Also, in hindsight, any idea why you were attacked?"

My movements froze as I quickly came up with an excuse.

"I'm a Military Police officer. That should be enough reason to be attacked."

Levi made an unamused sound. "Try again, I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, Corporal. Either way, it may or may not be confidential."

"Then tell me the non-confidential side."

"I just did. You said you didn't believe me." I stood up, ready to head back and leave Levi before I spilled my guts out to him. "Anyway, I'll see you around, Levi. Hopefully it won't be under the same circumstances."

My friend watched as I headed out his door before replying.

"I hope so. So both of our sakes."


	41. Chapter 41

After returning safely from the Survey Corps HQ, I immediately fell asleep. Soon, I sighed in my sleep and reached up to scratch an itchy spot on the back of my head. However, I was jerked awake when my arm wouldn't move. Despite my sleepiness, my eyes flew open and quickly adjusted to my situation. I had been tied to a wooden chair, a thick rope bounding my arms to my torso. My ankles had also been tied together and thankfully not to the chair legs. It looked like I was currently in some damp basement. By the looks of things, somewhere within the Wall Rose on the west side. The floor was simply damp from leaking water somewhere. Considering Wall Sina was the wealthiest of the three districts, all their floors would've been cemented over. Wall Maria was out of the question as it was swarming with Titans and there's no way my abductors could've survived dragging my unconscious body past them. The West side of Wall Rose was where the main body of fish and aquatic crops were bred and hence was the most likely position of the cause of the wet floor. Light from the break of the dawn seeped into the room from a small window in front of me, near the top corner of the room. As I watched the room slowly light up, more details of my abduction place appeared. Thick wooden door, copper hinges and knob. Usually used for basements and wine cellars. Unevenly shaped grey bricks built the walls, pointing to the likely house of a farmer or agricultural worker.

How the hell did I manage to sleep through being abducted? It was almost impossible, as my experience being in the Survey Corps had taught me to always be cautious, even when sleeping. They must've drugged me yet again. I made a mental note to see the Doc after this so he could check that I was internally okay after all these chemicals in my system.

"Looks like she's finally awake."

I glanced towards the door and spotted Military Police Officer Benjamin, a fellow investigator of Fuji's. My eyes automatically narrowed.

Just how many people were involved in this corruption ring?

"How are you feeling, Officer Hazura?" he grabbed another wooden chair and straddled it facing me. I shot him a dark look.

"Like shit." I answered honestly.

"That's good. Anyway, I'll cut right to the chase. You are to answer yes or no. Understand?"

I glared at Benjamin with the worst expression I could think of. He grinned and suddenly lashed out, slapping my left cheek. I grunted in pain and almost bit my tongue.

"Let's try again. Yes or no?"

I spit out saliva onto his shoe before replying.

"Yes."

"You are working with an Inspector?"

"Yes."

"On this corruption ring within the Wall Sina?"

"Yes."

"Who is the Inspector?"

I stayed quiet on that. I was not going to pull Fuji into the same trouble I was. However, I did gain some points. First, the MP commander Jefferson was definitely not in the corruption ring, otherwise he could've and would've pulled Fuji and myself off the case. Second, Benjamin had confirmed his role in the corruption ring, as he referred to it as 'this corruption', rather than 'the corruption'. Last but not least, he slapped like a girl.

"Who is the inspector, Officer Hazura?"

I remained silent and continued glaring. Benjamin narrowed his eyes and finally sighed. However, it didn't seem like it was in defeat.

"Perhaps a little persuasion is necessary." He moved from his chair and exited the room for a few minutes before returning with two other officers, clearly part of the corruption as well. I gritted my teeth and steeled myself. Let's see if they can compare to the Titans.

* * *

I coughed out blood again, as Benjamin and his hoons finally left me alone after a few hours. I was in pain but at least I was alive and not sitting in the middle of a Titan stomach. My brain then began to come up with ideas to somehow break free from this temporary prison of mine. Like hell I was going to wait until someone came to rescue me. Considering that I had been abducted in the early hours of the morning, it was possible that no one had even noticed my absence yet.

First step was to get out of my binds before I could even try to do anything. I assessed the tightness of the bindings. Funnily enough, the rope around my ankles were tight, while my torso was relatively looser but had many more layers to it. I searched the room with my eyes for a sharp edge and unfortunately did not see any. They must've removed all the sharp tools in case I decided to escape. That counts as the one smart thing that they did.

I then tested the sturdiness of the chair, rocking back and forth on it. The wood creaked as I leaned in it and if I put enough force in it, the legs seemed to almost unhinge from the seat. This was my chance to get free. I braced myself, before leaning forward and attempting to stand on my bound feet. I failed the first time, landing heavily back onto all four wooden legs. Grunting with effort, I tried again.

"Come on...come on…" I chanted as I slowly leaned as far as I dared without face palming the concrete floor.

Finally, I was balanced on my two feet and took a deep breath. My adrenaline and nerves were pumping full time. I almost winced at the mere thought at what I was going to do but right now, I had no other choice. I prayed silently for success and braced myself.

I was going to throw myself full force into the floor in an attempt to break the chair and hence wriggle from the bonds. What an insane genius idea.

"One. You're crazy. Two. But you're desperate. Three!"

I flung myself into the air, heading towards the ground, chair first. A sudden, and might I add _extremely painful,_ force rocketed through my back. Trying not to yell, I clenched my teeth together. However, from what I felt, the chair had broken. Taking a few minutes to recover, I soon wriggled out of my rope bindings and quickly undid my ankles. It was then that my injuries from Benjamin and his MPs began to throb. My stomach felt like shit, I was covered in dirt, blood and bruises but no bones felt broken.

Done with that, I instantly began to search the room. As expected, there were no sharp items lying around. A couple sacks of potatoes lay in the corner. An old wooden drawer sat in another corner and a short bookshelf stood against the back wall. One whole wall had been stripped of agricultural tools, leaving behind empty leather bindings which held up said tools. Quickly gathering what I could before the hoons came back, I began ripping the leather from the wall and tied them together to form one long whip-like weapon. It would have to do until I found my 3DMG. I then tore apart the pages from the few books there, ripping them into confetti, useful for a distraction. Moving next, I gathered the rope that had bound me, slung it over my shoulder and then pulled out one of the drawers. Done with the room, I lay behind the door and waited.


	42. Chapter 42

Soon enough, Benjamin returned with a couple of extra tools in his hands. He swung the door open and paused as he briefly searched for me in the chair. As the door creaked closed, I silently stepped out from behind and before I could hesitate, slammed the loose drawer down on his head. His head easily broke through the bottom wood and the drawer hung by his neck. After the crash, I immediately attacked the back of his knees, kicking them out. He fell to his knees and I quickly bounded his wrists and ankles together while he was out cold. I then searched him for anything useful. Unfortunately, no 3DMG but I managed to snag a small knife and metal handcuffs. Stuffing them into my pockets, I slammed open the door and sprinted out. A dark lining of stairs greeted me and I ran up with no hesitation. As expected, someone had been on post at the top and whirled around at my footsteps. But at that instance, I was already at his face, slipping past his side, cuffing one of his wrists.

"Hey!"

Speeding it up, I yanked backwards, pulling on the cuff and linking the other end to the stair banister. I left as the guard began yelling at the top of his lungs, running before reinforcements could come and help him out. Not surprisingly, I had found myself in a stone house, emerging from the basement into some sort of living room. However, there wasn't any more guards up here and so I paused, eyes frantically searching for the main door out. Luckily, it was only a few metres away to my right and I began towards it.

"What the- get her!"

My head whipped to my left and spied two more guards dashing out of the kitchen. I grinned and sprinted out the door before they could reach me. However, once I got outside, there was no way to getting away fast enough. Not without 3DMG at least. So I halted in the middle of the street and turned to face the incoming soldiers. I needed to knock them out and steal one of their gears because I had no idea where my gear had gone. They came at me, a sword drawn from one. He lunged at me, blade high. Shoving my hand into my pocket, I grabbed onto the ripped paper confetti and chucked it up into his face. The officer blinked into the paper and landed clumsily, wiping at his face. I swiveled out of the way of his landing, drawing out the small dagger I had pinched earlier. His blade came down on empty space and I swiped at his arm. Blood spurted out and he dropped his sword out of pain, his face disgruntled. With that, I pulled my fist back and let it fly, smashing him right in the nose. More blood spurted out and he collapsed, his good hand flying to his face. The other simply stood at his place, stunned. Breathing heavily, I braced myself, slipping my leather-made weapon into my free hand. I watched. Suddenly, his right hand reached for his blades. I flicked the leather whip, snapping at his hand. The soldier jerked it away from me, eyes still wide.

"Don't move or I will hurt you." I growled, eyes narrowing. The soldier remained silent, staring right back at me. i flicked my head towards his waist.

"Gear, off. Now."

* * *

I cursed, my grip tightening on the 3DMG handles. The gas canisters had been low when I stole the gear off the officer and now I was stretching my luck, purely running on fumes now. Wall Sina and the MP headquarters were too far to make it without gas and so I headed to the Survey Corps Headquarters instead. Also, my body was slowly shutting down due to my lack of water and loss of blood from Benjamin's greetings. Finally seeing the edges of the training grounds, I sighed in relief and clumsily prepared to land. My vision was blurry by now and my legs refused to move. With that, I hit the ground hard, skidding and rolling across the dirt-packed floor, kicking up a small dust storm behind me. The 3DMG dug and cut further into my skin as I rolled along the dirt. I soon collided into a tree trunk and halted to a stop. As green cloaks surrounded me and the voices increased in volume, I gave up fighting and let my consciousness fade.

* * *

"Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? Where is Levi?"

I groaned quietly as the sounds from reality began to drown out my pleasant and urgh, painless dream. My shoulders throbbed and my legs felt numb, frozen with pins and needles. As I took a good look at myself, my face curled into a grimace. Bandages wrapped around me like a mummy, covering all four of my limbs.

"Fine then. Go find him this instance and get his ass back here as soon as possible...sometimes I don't understand why I haven't fired him yet."

I recognized the stern voice instantly and blinked in surprise. Erwin hardly sounded as frustrated and impatient as I was hearing him now. As sleep threatened to take over again, I pulled my eyes open wider and looked around the dim room I was currently situated in. Survey Corps. Infirmary. Wait, no. It looked like Erwin's-

The door clicked open and my eyes whirled to the opening, watching the Commander himself enter his private quarters.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." He stated, already knowing I was awake. Start off a jab.

"We have to stop meeting like this, people are going to talk." I teased right back, making a face as I moved into a sitting position.

"You had quite a few visitors. Levi included."

I cocked my head and waited for Erwin to make his point.

"The Captain overheard you cursing a certain Benjamin into hell."

The blood drained from my face and I forced my next few words out.

"Levi's gone, isn't he?"


	43. Chapter 43

_Recap:_

 _"The Captain overheard you cursing a certain Benjamin into hell."_

 _The blood drained from my face and I forced my next few words out._

 _"Levi's gone, isn't he?"_

* * *

I continued to stare at Erwin, trying to decipher his face expression. However, that proved to be like staring at a stone wall. Nothing moved. I gave up and repeated my question, harsher.

"Erwin. Levi's gone, isn't he?"

My friend sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes. He visited you while you were still out and then suddenly stormed out of the room. No one's seen him since."

I mentally cursed at my sleep talking habits (only when I was exhausted, by the way) and made a move to get out of the bed.

"Rina don't move. There's no way you can find Levi in this state." Erwin took a seat by the end of the bed, seemingly unruffled by what was going on. I shot him a glare.

"We were supposed to keep Levi away from this goddamn case in the first place. If he's gone after Benjamin, who knows how big this corruption thing will blow up. Plus, if they catch onto the fact that a Survey Corps captain went after the MP's involved in the corruption, they'll throw me into the cells for sure! Just for my past relations with the Survey Corps!"

"You think I haven't thought of that? Hazura, calm down and give me some credit. I've already sent out the Special Ops to find and bring him back here. You have to stay and rest-"

"-Doctor's orders." Finished another voice from outside the door. I sighed in defeat when I recognised that voice. There was no arguing with the Doc when it came to medical issues.

"Come in, Doctor." Erwin called and the white-coated medical miracle stepped into the room. He gave me the stink eye.

"I'm starting to get sick of seeing your face, Rina Hazura."

"Likewise, Doc." I teased back and then made a face. "I really can't-"

"-no." he interrupted, already knowing what I was going to ask. "You need to rest and let your body heal itself. If you keep putting yourself under so much strain all the time, your body will just suddenly shut down on you and that is something you cannot control."

"But-"

"-if you want to remain in the Military Police and want to keep using 3DMG, you will rest."

I gave up and climbed back into bed, pulling the sheets to my waist as I sat against the head board. Upset but unable to go against the Doctor's orders, I simply nodded in acknowledgement and watched as he left, satisfied. However, once the door was closed, I glanced over at Erwin.

"Erwin, I know you're the Commander of the Survey Corps but Levi is also my closest friend. I'll give you three days. If Levi isn't brought back by then, then I'm going out myself and joining the search to drag his ass back."

One of his bushy eyebrows arched at me and I cocked my head to the side, challenging him to argue me. Then a smile cracked onto his face and he stood up, shaking his head in amusement.

"All right then. Three days."

Two days passed as I healed in Erwin's bed. The Commander himself slept on his office couch, as he decided it wasn't worth the risk to send an MP officer to the Survey Corps infirmary. When I woke up on the third day, I started to mentally pray that the Special Ops would find him and drag him back here. Not only did I want to slap the shit out of him for doing something so stupid but I also wanted him out of the MP picture. Levi may be Humanity's strongest soldier but in the end, he is still a human. If they had managed to capture him and interrogate him…

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought about the possibilities about what had happened to Levi. The Special Ops weren't idiots, they knew the insides of Wall Rose like the back of their hands.

I glanced out at the morning sun streaming through the fabric curtains of Erwin's bedroom. If the Special Ops couldn't find Levi by now, there was a high chance that he wasn't even within Wall Rose. Which left Wall Sina and Wall Maria areas left.

I frowned and headed to the window, pulling the curtain open and being blasted with the early morning sun. I crossed Wall Maria off the list. The Wall had fallen ages ago and was over-ridden with Titans. Plus, there was no relation to Ben and Wall Maria. That left me Wall Sina.

I gritted my teeth and growled. If Levi had managed to enter Wall Sina, the risks of him caught by the higher management just skyrocketed. Knowing Levi, his ability to get out of tight situations, including political ones, was amazing. However, if he got caught by the corruption circle, they'd keep him out of the public's eye, no questions asked. The Special Ops also wouldn't be able to enter Wall Sina and search for Levi there too. Despite the MP and Corps being both against the Titans, some political shit was always driving a wedge between the two forces. The MP wouldn't want the Corps sneaking and searching around their area.

"I take it something is on your mind, Hazura?"

I shrieked in surprise and whirled around, facing Erwin with an amused expression on his face. I shot him a glare in retaliation. He chuckled and went into his bathroom.

"I called your name three times but my guess is you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear me. Speak your mind, Rina."

I sighed and went back to fix the bed sheets.

"The Special Ops wont find Levi today. I'm just thinking of where to start looking for him."

Silence came from the bathroom and I paused, waiting for Erwin to speak.

"Remember to kick his ass for leaving without my permission."

I smiled.

"So, you're not going to kick _my_ ass for not resting the agreed three days?"

He came out of his bathroom, dressed as the Commander of the Survey Corps.

"If you want to go by technicalities, you've already rested for 63 hours from when you woke up."

As always, Erwin was thinking one step ahead of the rest of us.

"Then I better make sure to pass along that ass-kicking for you."


	44. Chapter 44

**Andddddd I'm back~! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Uni was nuts and then I took a trip over to the AWESOMEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD~ JAPANNNNNNN 3 and yes, it was mind-blowing :D Anyway, thank you for reading and being interested in this fanfic, I had no idea ppl would actually care about some story in my head hahaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _As always, Erwin was thinking one step ahead of the rest of us._

 _"Then I better make sure to pass along that ass-kicking for you."_

I quickly dressed back into my MP uniform, my mind running through all the areas to where I should begin looking for Levi. I had to find him before reporting back to Fuji because once I did, the MP's eyes would be locked back onto me and there would no longer be a way to fly under the radar. I should find Levi and snoop around while I was missing in action. With that thought in mind, I finally headed out of the Survey Corps HQ, waving briefly to Hanji as I passed by her at the gate.

"If you happen to see Levi, please let me know Hanji."

She grinned her usual smile and nodded enthusiastically. I smiled back and made my way back into Wall Sina on foot. Quickly making my way into the markets, I purchased a new set of casual clothes and changed as soon as I could, to avoid being spotted in my MP uniform. For extra precaution, I pulled my hair out of its usual ponytail and covered my black locks with a handkerchief. Steeling my mind, I set out on a secret mission to find my idiotic friend and to conduct an experiment to whether humans could fly via ass-kicking.

I started with the underground, trying to find some wisp of a random stern stranger asking around for an MP officer. Luckily enough, it wasn't long before I caught in on a conversation gossiping about a handsome but awkward young man roaming the markets.

 _"Did you see that strange man moving around the markets like a foreigner? He must on visit from Wall Rose, there is no comprehensible way that he is of high family."_

 _"Clearly. He knew not of the roads around the markets. I swear that I saw him pass the bakery stall at least three times, all within 15 minutes."_

 _"Apart from his short stature, he did have handsome features, if I am going to be honest."_

 _"Eliza, are you serious?"_

 _"Did you get a close look at his eyes? They were as grey as a sea storm."_

 _"A sea storm? Clearly, Eliza here has been reading too many-"_

 _"Look there he is!"_

I blinked out of eavesdropping and followed the girls' gazes towards the very familiar back of Captain Levi rounding the corner and heading into an alley. I hastened after him but as I turned the corner myself, he was no longer in sight. I cursed quietly.

Damn it, I lost him. It looked like this was going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

So I waited until night fell, making my life that much easier. I could wear my MP uniform (which was worlds more comfortable than the usual itchy common wear) and 3DMG without as much suspicion AND with less chance of getting caught by the corruption circle or by Benjamin himself.

I decided to begin over again and started my tracking at the alley that I had lost Levi in. As I stood before the tunnel of darkness, I mentally went over the blueprints of Wall Sina. With the market behind me, that would mean that this path would have led to an old school district, generally overrun with late night young teenagers playing around. There wasn't anywhere else nearby that I could think of Levi hiding out in. Plus, his hideout would have to be close to the market so he could have plentiful food and water, with low chance of being spotted by the MPs.

With that in mind, I headed to the abandoned school grounds and as I grew closer, the dull light of a fire flickered across the night. Small group of kids had created somewhat of a bonfire and lazed around the warmth.

"Hey there, beautiful. It's a bit late to be wandering around at night. Did you want us to keep you company?" a drunken, tall, under-aged kid sauntered up to me and draped an arm over my shoulders. My eyes narrowed at the contact.

"No, thank you. Excuse me." I quickly stepped out of his reach and continued to walk past the bonfire, ignoring the obvious stares.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." The boy stumbled after me. "No one likes to be-"

I swiftly pulled out one of my blades, whirled around and pressed the cold edge against his neck, keeping him from stepping closer. His friends leapt to their feet, unsure of what to do.

"First of all, it is late for all of you _under-aged_ drinkers to be out and about. Would you like me to escort all to a prison cell for the night?" For further emphasis, I flexed my grip, the metal blade gently scratching his neck. "Or, perhaps, are you interested in the other option?"

The boy swallowed loudly and I silently scoffed.

"And…the o-other option?" he stammered.

"Consists of you indulging me in some information of the whereabouts of a certain grey-eyed and stern foreign criminal."

"Foreign criminal?! He was a criminal?! Hey, we had nothing to do with his crimes, I swear!" exclaimed one of the other drinkers, throwing his arms up high in the air.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Hiding and abetting a criminal is also another crime, according to the law. So that's two marks each of you have against your names right now. If you tell me where he is, then technically you didn't hide him from the law."

"The last time we saw him, he was heading up to the third floor in the right building. That was half an hour ago." The guy by the bonfire pointed to the said building. My eyes flicked over to the new speaker.

"How long has he been hiding out here?"

"The last two days or so."

I nodded at the information, lowered my blade and started off to the school.

"If you get rid of all the evidence, it would be like there was never under-aged drinkers here in the first place." I hinted over my shoulder, rolling my eyes when the sound of glass bottles being scooped up immediately followed.

I couldn't be bothered to deal with amateurs like a bunch of stupid and spoilt teenagers. Not when I had a certain Captain in my sights.


	45. Chapter 45

Deciding against using my 3DMG to get up to the third level, I chose to go the safe flight of stairs and began manually climbing. Honestly, the school building was as creepy as it already was. With Titans, there was no way you could miss them. You knew where they were and you knew when they were coming.

But with ghosts and with my wild imagination?

Dark and spooky figures plagued my sight, with random noises echoing through the hallways. The drops of water from leaky taps, the slow creak of a door swinging closed and the faint sound of Wall Sina's nightlife filtering through the gaps. My grip involuntarily tightened on my blade and I soon made it to the third floor.

Get a grip, Hazura. Get a grip.

Gluing my back to the wall, I began stalking down the dark hallway, the only light being from the sliver of moon out. My heart jumped to my throat involuntarily and I paused to calm myself down.

Give me a Titan over a haunted abandoned school any day. Preferably day time.

I began to quietly chant to myself.

"Ghost do not exist, ghosts do not exist, ghosts do not-"

The sudden creak of a floorboard behind me made me shriek and I spun around. Just in time too.  
Something metal clashed with my unsheathed blades, tipping me back into reality.

Metal. Weapon. Danger!

I flexed my grips on my swords and swung out at the intruder. My strike whistled through air and I faltered at the miss. Then a shadow tackled into my torso, sending both of us flying over a railing and down the stairs. We bounced uncomfortably down, thankfully taking turns hitting the hard corners. By the time we finished rolling, a string of curses and groans leaked out of both of us. I immediately recovered, unwilling to be tackled again and pounced on to the stranger. A bit of wrestling, I straddled the torso, pinning their thighs down by my feet and pressed my blade against the unknown neck. Once the cold metal touched the skin, my opponent instantly relaxed.

"Enough. I found you." I hissed. "Levi."

The familiar sigh came out of him.

"Indeed. Now get off me."

"Not until you swear you're going back to the Corps." I snapped back, annoyance clearly evident.

"Not until you swear you're coming back with me."

"What? You need an escort now?"

"Now is not the time to be an idiot. You know that's not what I mean."

I hesitated and eventually rolled off, sitting next to him.

"Yes, I know that's not what you meant. However, I'm not done yet."

Silence followed but it wasn't scary anymore. Not when I knew Levi was by my side.

"Then I expect you to report to me first thing in the morning when you _are_ done."

I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Yes sir. Now will you go back across Wall Sina? Or do you need me to boot your ass back over myself?"

"I do have two working legs, Hazura. No ass kicking required. Although Erwin surely asked you to do it for him. I went against his orders again."

I stood up, sheathing my blades. "I wouldn't be surprised if Erwin locked your butt onto the Corps HQ grounds. Why would you go into Wall Sina? I thought I told you to stay out of my case, Levi."

He scoffed in the darkness and shifted away from me, moving into the dim light.

"You were tortured, Rina. I'm not going to stand back and let that bastard get away with it just because he's a self-pompous asshole with higher authority contacts."

"I was never planning to let him get away with it. Just the opposite." I crossed my arms, frowning. "Although, my plans got side-tracked because I had to find you to make sure you weren't making any rash decisions again."

We locked eyes, a brief look of judgement passing between us.

"I'll give you three days. If he hasn't undergone judgement by then, either by yourself or by the court, then I'll come over and finish the job." he threatened.

I smirked. "There won't be a job to finish off by then."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Knock knock." I called, rapping on the open door. Fuji looked up at me before his jaw dropped open. I laughed and let myself in, closing the door behind me.

"And here I was thinking you had given up on me." I glanced down at the papers littering his desk. Blueprints of the entire Wall Sina, contacts of his, a list of people who had last seen me. Fuji coughed in embarrassment and quickly swiped the entire desk off and onto the floor. My eyes widened as pencils and papers went flying. I stepped back as a loose sheet of paper came dangerously close to giving me a paper cut.

"Uhhh…"

"I'm glad you're back. I knew I'd find you."

Fuji's bashful expression met with my confused face before we both cracked up laughing.

"I guess I was more worried about you than I should have been, considering you made it back here alive." Fuji scratched his head sheepishly before kneeling to scoop up the loose papers from the floor.

"Alive and kicking. I have a bone to pick with a certain fellow investigator Benjamin." I placed my hands on my hips and I automatically narrowed my eyes at the mention of that goddamn corrupt bastard.

Fuji froze and turned his head to slowly look at me. I sent him a knowing glance and he understood me instantly.

"No way…"

A longer study of Fuji's face told me that he was hiding something from me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spit it out."

"Ben's been the main officer helping me to look for you this entire time."

I cocked my head to the side and my hatred for that officer grew. "Oh, has he now?"

"He must have been leading me in the wrong direction this whole time! Wait until I get my hands on him…"

My hands clenched into fists. "You're not the only one. Get in line."

Then our conversation was halted by three raps on the door.

"Nick? It's Ben, can I come in?"

My partner and I swapped glances before I moved to the blind side of the door. Fuji cleared his throat.

"Yeah Ben, come on in."

The door swung open and Officer Ben-fucking-jamin waltzed in.

"Are you okay? I know you must be exhausted with all this searching for Officer Hazura but don't worry, we'll find her."

"Will we now?" I asked, stepping forward. Benjamin whirled around, suddenly in a defensive mode.

And rightly so.

I reached out and slowly pushed the door closed. It automatically locked with a click. However, Benjamin's eyes remained steadfast on me, a brief look of shock and anger crossing over his features.

I smiled sweetly. "It looks like she found you first."


	46. Chapter 46

The whole room froze in time, the only sound being the muffled footsteps from the hallway outside. Ben and I glared at each other, mutual hatred flowing between us. Fuji broke the silence.

"Why, Ben?"

There was a second of further silence before the corrupt asshole answered.

"I was paid. Promised a whole investigative team just for me. That's all I know." He glanced over his shoulder at his old friend. "Please, Nick. You have to believe me."

I gritted my teeth and before I knew it, walked up to Ben and gave him a well-deserved backhand to the face, the satisfying sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room. His head whipped away from Fuji and towards me, the look of fake desperation quickly changing into one of hate.

"You can try to bullshit your way out but you will _never_ get me to believe that you were a simple pawn in this sadistic game. Now what I want to know is who attacked the Survey Corps' Special Operations team. Either you give me a name or I can teach you how to properly torture information out of someone." I stabbed a finger at his chest, roughly shoving him back a step.

"Fuji, what the hell is this? You're letting a newbie lead you around? I thought you were a fully trained investigator?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked as Fuji rounded his desk and sent a left hook towards his former friend's face. Ben stumbled and tripped, collapsing on the floor by my feet.

"Fuck off, you traitor. The second you went corrupt, just proves you were never meant to be an investigator. What happened to you?"

Ben chuckled weakly. "You tell me when you borrow from the wrong person and need to pay them back."

"You'll never get an answer from me then."

"Let's get back to the subject, gentlemen. Fuji, I told you to get in line. I bagged the first crack at him." I flicked my head down to the sorry excuse of a human at my feet. I pulled out a blade and grabbed a fistful of Ben's uniform with my free hand.

"Special Operations' attack. Who did it? Who ordered it? Name and relation."

Ben spit out on the floor, missing my boot by centimetres.

"Screw you."

I rolled my eyes, threw him away from me and lashed out, my blade nicking his arm as he flew back. Ben yelled out in surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey! No blood on the floor! It's a pain in the ass to clean out." Fuji rushed forward, his arms waving around like crazy. Despite the situation, I smiled.

"Sorry Fuji. Either he gives me a name or you better have some bleach in this office of yours." I pointed the blade at Ben again. Silent satisfaction passed through me as the officer scrambled away, pinning his back to the furthest wall.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

* * *

"You didn't have to go that far." Fuji sulked as we quickly made our way to the training grounds. I glanced over at him.

"Hey, I didn't get any blood on the floor, did I?"

"For your information, vomit is just as bad! You scared the living lights out of him to the point of him going projectile vomit. The whole bloody place reeks."

"It was either vomit or go around in circles for another week. If you could choose which option-"

"-I'd take the extra week of chasing our tails any day."

"And that is why you are a Military Police officer and I am of the Survey Corps. You guys are no fun."

"You have a very disturbing definition of fun. By the way, what was your plan of leading the cadet instructor away?"

My eyes narrowed at the mention. Cadet instructor Andras had been betrayed by Officer Benjamin, noted as one of the main players of this corruption game and also as being the key member for choosing and recruiting new players. So that meant he knew everyone involved in the corruption circle. Pretending to be a new recruit wouldn't work on him. Going face to face in a physical fight wouldn't work either. He trained the cadets and hence was fully capable of holding his own, even against me. The only other way was through a mental fight. He had no immediate family and his record was relatively clean (apart from the corruption, of course). Through further brain storming, Fuji and I discovered that what he valued the most…

was his job.

"We'll have to attack his position as an MP instructor. Also, we have to find a way to search his private quarters. There has to be some sort of record of when and where and who are in this corruption circle."

"You're hoping for some sort of black ledger." Fuji frowned at this thought. "Did you think they would be that careless to leave such a record lying out in the open?"

"No…but we have to at least try and get some sort of connection linking the corruption to every member involved. Andras is the recruiter, he must be keeping tabs on who's joined and who hasn't."

"Is he now?"

Fuji and I turned around too late, before Fuji was sent flying by a giant kick to the gut. Another blur soared at my head and I instantly ducked. Crouching, I grabbed at the offender's knee and yanked it towards me. Naturally, the knee buckled but instead of falling onto their back, the body merely knelt onto the knee. Startled at the counter, a punch connected to my right cheek, sending me sprawling.

"So it seems that you have caught up to me. I didn't think Benjamin would break so easily."

I gritted my teeth and locked eyes with Andras while we both stood upright.

"He's not one used to torture." I commented, rolling my now sore jaw.

"Unfortunately, your hunches are right. Even with my young mind, this corruption circle is too much for me to remember and hence, I write it down."

 _Shit._

I tensed and slowly pulled out both of my blades. The only reason he would be admitting to that would be…

"But, it's not like anyone will ever hear from you again. I'll make sure of that."


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi guys! As always, thank you for reading, liking, following, favouriting and reviewing! Keep those reviews coming as it genuinely makes me super happy to see how my imagination also brings joy to other people :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tch."

At this sound, Andras leapt at me, also pulling out both of his weapons. Keeping an ear out for Fuji to gather his wits and recover, I met Andras head on. Our blades clashed, their metallic ring sounding through the street. With no room to move, we leapt apart and dashed in again, hoping that our swords cut into our opponent. This continued for the next 15 minutes and I desperately searched for an opening. However, as expected, Andras was not an easy foe. Every time I thought there was a sliver of hope, he blocked my attacks easily. On the bright side, it seemed it was just as hard for him, his breaths now coming out as tired pants.

I raced towards him and stabbed at his torso with my right blade. He dodged and used that opening to switch from defense. Swinging both of his weapons at me, I quickly ducked and spun on the spot, my own blades parrying his from harm. Unable to successfully strike, he hesitated, eyes darting for a pause. At this, I flexed my grip and gave a surprise swipe, just managing to nick one of his 3DMG straps before he jumped away. The fight, once again, came to a pause.

"Just give me your member ledger Andras and I'll put a good word with the Court." I called out.

He let out an exhausted chuckle.

"You don't need to if I find the right people."

I mentally filed this away. That means that Andras had access to people who had the ability to sway the Court and its rulings. Those who made the verdicts were only of the highest officers of each regiment and since this corruption had been declared only from the Military Police, that rounded it down to a mere 6 possibilities for the head of the corruption circle.

We were getting close. Thank god.

I tried again. "You don't have to lose your job over this corruption! You've turned yourself to corruption just for power but you can still stop this!"

"I've turned into a traitor just for power?" he scoffed. "Look who's talking."

My eyes widened and anger suddenly surged through me. He wouldn't know my circumstances. I only joined the MP to save my comrades from the shit storm politics would bring. Regardless, my _objective_ to capture Andras had just changed to a _need_. His statement strongly implied that he knew of my switch from the Corps to the MP, even with the hint of knowing my true intentions. I had to keep him under wraps, otherwise he would sound the alarm and this whole investigation would go to hell.

My grip flexed and I launched myself at Andras. I swung downwards onto his head but was yet blocked again. Using the momentum, I leapt over him and used my 3DMG to dodge his next move as he slashed out at me. Attached to the adjacent building, I reeled out of harm's way. If being the good cop didn't work, then maybe a bad cop act would and trigger him into making a fatal mistake.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? I'm not the one craving for more power even after being promoted as the MP cadets' training instructor. You're practically on top of the pyramid now. Too bad you'll lose all your hard work soon."

Gritting his teeth, Andras followed me, yelling out in rage. With that, our battle continued mid-air as we bounced back and forth between the buildings, clashing as we passed each other. I grunted as our blows began to affect me, jarring my entire body. I grunted and vaulted myself off the bricks one more time and swiveled my position to face Andras directly as he passed. With a shout of determination, I bore my sword down at him and we soared to the cobble street together. Dust and rock shards flew out from our impact, giant cracks shooting across the stone floor.

"There's no escaping from me, Andras. Your fate was sealed when I determined you were part of the corruption circle."

"You've got it wrong, there's no escaping of you from _me._ " He heaved and threw me off him. I rolled across the ground hard until I managed to place a flat palm and push off the rocks and land on my two feet. I reached for new blades, dropping the dull ones. They clattered to the floor.

"That may be true for those new corruption members, but I'll break that pattern of yours."

He flew towards me in yet another rage, his blade swinging at me from the right. Lifting up my own right blade, I blocked it easily, before spinning in place and kicking him in the side of the head. He tumbled away from me, painfully rolling against the uneven stone ground. He soon righted himself, rolling his stiff shoulders.

"You forget who you're dealing with, Hazura." Andras grunted.

I smirked and pointed my blade at him. "You're trained to capture." I then pointed the blade at myself. "I'm trained to kill."

Not necessarily humans but still.

A movement from behind Andras then caught my eye and I relaxed, reminding myself to reel in my words.

"Hand over the ledger, Andras." I repeated. "Military funds are going to waste on people like you who attack our neighbouring regiments and sell our 3DMG on the black market. Help me make sure these funds are going to ways to help Humanity survive and perhaps I'll consider going easy on you."

"You won't have a chance against us. We'll make sure you'll rot in the cells before you ever get your hands on the ledger. Also, it is not corruption if we are stealing from the powerful and giving it to the powerless."

"But it is if the powerless abuse it to their own means." Rung out a voice. Like a bell, it seemed to echo through the air and put a halt on time itself.

I put on a neutral face and instantly sheathed my weapons and saluted. Andras froze on the spot, his face turning into one of sheer shock, silently satisfying me.

"Commander Jefferson." I greeted, staring at the man glaring at Andras' backside.


	48. Chapter 48

The commander for the Military Police stood silently behind Andras, glaring a thousand daggers into the corrupt officer. I let a small smirk slip from my face as I glanced back down towards Andras.

"Officer Hazura." Jefferson nodded in acknowledgement briefly before shifting his gaze back down to the betrayer. I sighed in relief. It looked like the plan to distract Andras had worked beautifully. As we had fought, I had made sure to keep Andras' sight focused in one me, while Fuji had scrambled away to gather trusted reinforcements.

Who would have known that Commander Jefferson had been available?

"I had known about a possible corruption within the Military Police but I would have never known that one of my most trusted allies had himself been turned." Jefferson slowly strolled towards Andras' backside, authority practically oozing from each word he said.

"Excuses will not be tolerated, Officer Andras." He interrupted as the subject spun around to protest.

"You made a vow to enter the Police and protect the citizens and yet, have gone against said vow. With immediate effect, you are hereby stripped of your Instructor status and will be held in holding until a fair trial can be arranged for you."

Andras' jaw dropped open before he gritted his teeth in fury. With a sudden cry, he leapt forward and swiped at Jefferson. Before I could react, the clang of metal rang through my ears. Blinking, I spotted Fuji by the commander's side, his blade stretched out to catch Andras' just in front of Jefferson's face. With a sound of dissatisfaction, the bad officer stumbled backwards and reeled himself away by 3DMG, disappearing among the stone buildings. I watched him go out of the corners of my eyes.

"Officer Hazura."

I turned back to the voice and faced Jefferson fully.

"Erwin told me of your true purpose here."

My eyes narrowed and my grip involuntarily tightened. Fuji tensed, his eyes also widening a fraction. The commander held up a reassuring hand.

"That conversation can occur later. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

I nodded in agreement.

"Permission to hunt down Officer Andras?" I asked.

Despite having trusted Andras, the commander did not hesitate.

"Granted."

At that word, I leapt away from the two and instantly reeled myself into the air. Quickly thrusting myself into Andras' least seen direction, my eyes darted against the wind to find some trace of the MP flying through. Unfortunately, he was no where to be seen. I gritted my teeth and paused on a roof top, squinting into the distance.

If I was a corrupt officer, knowing that my game was up, where would I go? Andras had no family left and lived on site. He had just lost his job and his way of earning money. What else was important enough for his survival?

My mind clicked as a random thought caught my attention. If Andras manages to get away, he wouldn't have a job to go back to nor any family to rely upon. The only thing he had…was the corruption benefits. Even if he had to recruit from within the shadows, the money rolling in from the black market would be more than enough to keep him alive. If that was the case, that ledger is all he needs.

With a wild guess, I jumped from the roof and made a sharp turn towards the MP headquarters. Specifically, Andras' office. If there was anywhere to start looking, it would be there. Reminding myself that he was on the run, my blood boiled at the thought of him attacking Levi and spurred me on faster. However, when I landed on the windowsill of Andras' office, it was empty. After checking his private quarters, it was also silent. I swore, banging the external wooden wall in frustration.

Andras was gone.

* * *

"Enter."

I stepped into Commander Jefferson's office once again and felt slightly relieved when I spotted Fuji sitting on one of the office chairs nearby. The Military head must have sensed my uneasiness.

"Relax assured Officer Hazura, your secret is safe with me. Although it was incredibly out of character for Erwin to do something so stupid and politically risky, he must have had his reasons. All I know is that you are here to clear the corruption circle. Your inner reasons for completing such a task are still unknown to me and I would not mind if they were to stay that way, as long as they are worthy and do not put other innocent lives in danger." He locked eyes with me, trying to read my expression.

I gave him a subtle nod.

"They do not, sir."

"Understood. With that aside, where are you in terms of leads?"

At this, Fuji spoke up and we swapped places. I took his seat just as he started pacing the room.

"Andras mentioned that if he were to go to trial, his position would allow his access to the top 6 MP officers with enough power to sway a fair jury. He also admitted to a ledger, recording all new recruits and current members and possibly their roles within the corruption ring. However, the ledger itself may not be enough to completely sway a trial jury. We need confessions or even implications from corruption members in order to make the charges stick." Fuji paused and rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Then it's settled." Jefferson stood up from his chair, the wooden legs scrapping across the timber floor.

"Fuji, since you are more aware of the delicacies of the political side of things, you'll do interrogations with the 6 MP officers. I can arrange meetings for each of them for you. Hazura, you can track down that supposed ledger and while you're at it, Andras too. I will pass over the keys into Andras' office and private room for you to get started. I don't have to remind you about the secrecy of this, especially regarding Hazura's true intentions of being in the MP. We keep a lid on this, understand?"

Fuji and I automatically saluted, our fists tighter than usual.

"Yes sir."


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi all! Just a slightly early update because I felt like it haha. Hope you're all well!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for invading someone else's privacy. Indeed. It was the time that I dreaded. The time that all those with a right mind would avoid. It was time to search Officer Andras' private quarters. His office had unfortunately yielded no results and honestly, I wasn't surprised. People entered and left his office everyday so keeping something as important as the corruption ledger there would not have been the best idea. And Andras was no stupid person. I sucked in another bout of stale air before unlocking the door and slowly sticking my head in. One glance at the interior had me blanching and slamming the door back closed. A couple of stray cadets gave me a weird look as they passed and I smiled weakly in return.

Good lord, what have I done to deserve such punishment?

Quickly making up a game plan in my head, I braced myself one more time and forced my way inside. Narrowing into tunnel vision, I picked my way to the side window and shoved it open. A rush of fresh outside air flew in and I sighed in relief. Steeling myself, I turned and crossed my arms at the room. Simply put, it was a pig sty. A domestic version of the Water Gate accident. Loose pieces of clothing were thrown everywhere. Pieces of paper and relevant stationary were strewn across the floor. Used and extra 3DMG were piling up in the corner. Despite his position as a top instructor, I guess he didn't let that take over his life completely. He should've. There was no way I could find the ledger in here within a few hours. There was only one person who could clean this place up in a flash.

Levi.

* * *

"And that's that." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly while Levi glared me to death.

"You're telling me to sneak into the Military Police base to clean up a room just so you can find some evidence?"

"No! _I'll_ be sneaking you into the MP headquarters so _you can help_ me clean up a room so I can find some case evidence." I corrected.

Levi rolled his eyes. "That makes all the difference, Hazura."

"Come on Levi! Even you must have some pity for me for having to wade and search in that pig sty."

"You're incorrect."

"Levi." I deadpanned.

"You always did need some practice skills for cleaning up a room. But just for argument's sake, what do I get out of doing this?"

I placed a finger on my chin and glanced up to the ceiling.

"Um, the satisfaction of cleaning up a filthy room?" I tried.

Looking back down, I met Levi's unimpressed stare.

"And apart from landing evidence for a case, what do you get out of it?"

I blinked and my eyes immediately softened.

 _I can return._

As the Corporal, Levi instantly picked up on my sudden change of expression, judging by the slight narrowing of his eyes. I smiled…and lied.

"Well, I get the satisfaction of putting bad people behind bars and keeping the townspeople safe."

My friend sighed in resignation, realising I wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"It is a safe job, isn't it? Being an MP."

I looked away, biting my tongue. "Yeah, it sure is."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

I turned and headed to the door, knowing Levi wasn't going to yield.

"Safe doesn't mean interesting."

With that, I grabbed the door handle and turned it.

"Wait."

A grin lit up my face and I glanced over my shoulder. A heavy sigh was released from Levi and he rubbed his temples.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"You've got be kidding me."

I grinned and held up the heavy brown cloak at him once again.

"No, I'm not."

"Hazura, I'm not wearing that thing. Also, why are you bringing to the side gate? It fucking stinks here."

I dropped my hands, lowering the cloak so I could face Levi fully,

"First, you have to wear this cloak. If anyone saw your face, they'd run for the hills."

Levi shot me a glare and I stifled a chuckle, correcting myself.

"Uh, I mean, they'd run for the Commander's office. I can't risk you being held in quarantine under the suspicion of sneaking around the MP base. Second, I took you to the side gate because you can't seriously think I'd walk through the front gate with the Survey Corps' Corporal without the commander's knowledge. They'd kill me. Figuratively speaking."

"And that's such a bad thing?"

I sighed in exasperation and threw the cloak at his face, hiding my smile.

"Just put it on Ackerman."

After another few minutes of quietly arguing, I dragged Levi by the wrist through the back way of the MP headquarters. Luckily it was already dark out so the chances of people recognizing Levi were slim. Luck also blessed us as Andras' private quarters were somewhat distanced from the rest of the general dorms. Cleaning up and making a bit of noise wouldn't alert anyone. Thankfully exiting from the streets undiscovered, we continued to hurry through the walkways within the MP buildings. Silently walking through the corridors, I finally pulled Levi into the room and quickly lit several lanterns scattered across the room for light. Once I was done, I braced myself and turned to face him. A deep scowl was sketched onto his face as he surveyed the room, hands on hips.

"I mean, I'm here to help?" I asked meekly. Sighing, Levi shot me a quick look of annoyance and rolled up his sleeves.

"Let's get to work then."

Smiling in apology, I reached into the corner and pulled out a bucket full of water, several rags and a couple of spare wooden boxes for sorting. As usual, the Corporal got right to it, tossing me a rag and pointing to the window. I pulled the rag off my face and shot him a dirty look.

"You clean, I'll start sorting."


	50. Chapter 50

"Oi! Wake up!"

A splash of something wet instantly followed onto my face, shoving me awake and off my bed.

"Urgh!" I shrieked as I face-planted the floor.

"Do you know what time it is?!" the voice continued, a hint of annoyance in it.

I blearily squinted up at the figure looming over me. Fuji stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow furrowed together.

"Uh, should I?" I croaked.

"It's midday. What the hell were you doing last night?"

I sat up and gathered my covers around me. "Sorting out Andras' private quarters. Have you any idea what it looked like? It took me all night."

"So I assume that your search was fruitful?"

I rubbed my eyes and forced myself up, dragging my covers up with me.

"Urgh, I wish. Unfortunately, the instructor was smarter than we had predicted. He left some sort of hint to where he hid the ledger but the ledger itself was not at his quarters."

I trudged over to my night stand and pulled out a small brown notebook.

"His journal. Page 19." I waved a dismissive hand and plopped back down onto my bed. Fuji rustled through the pages before coming to a stop.

"Ledger. UG. JM." He read. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"I stayed up late last night thinking about what they could mean but no luck. It's been driving me nuts."

"Are they initials?"

I shrugged. "I don't know everyone in the MP so I wouldn't be able to help you there."

Fuji began to walk out again. "I have an extensive list in my office. Meet me there when you're done waking up."

"I'll be right there after breakfast."

"Breakfast hour is over."

"What the f-"

* * *

I eyed the small loaf of bread that Fuji had placed in front of me.

"Since you didn't have any breakfast." He smiled and went back to looking at the list of names. Further staring, followed by a poke, found that the loaf was as hard as a rock. I grimaced and slowly pushed the loaf back to Fuji.

"Thanks but no thanks. I like having teeth. Any luck on the initials?"

I leaned forward and grabbed a sheet of paper, gazing down the list.

"There's no one here with the initials UG. As for JM, there's only 3, I've already talked to them and they seem to have no clue about any corruption or gang movement within the Walls."

I grunted in annoyance and stood from the hard office chair, wandering towards the window.

"Okay, so if not name initials, then UG must stand for something else then." Mused Fuji, still rustling the papers around. I ran my head through the case's progression. UG must have been related to something we've come across, the problem was just figuring out what. Then something clicked and I whirled around.

"Underground." And I hurried forward, plunging my hands into the mess of documents and pulling out our evidence sheet. "Half of this bloody case had connections to the Underground City. UG could stand for Under Ground."

"Okay…" Fuji trailed off, nodding his head thoughtfully. "That certainly is plausible. However the Underground is massive. If Andras hid the ledger, or is hiding himself there, it could take weeks for us to find him. Not to mention the hours of manpower we would need."

"Then we need to find what JM means-" I halted my sentence when more evidence slid off the table and onto the ground, scattering at my feet. That included the very crumpled form of a package wrapping, the one initially sent from Officer Hardt. The addressee name stared up at me, silently mocking me that I didn't get it sooner. My teeth grinded together and my eyes narrowed in sudden anger. Fuji noticed my tense posture immediately and a frown crossed over his face.

"Hazura? What is it?"

I eyed the addressee name and spat it out.

"John Mizuka."

* * *

I burst through Mizuka's underground entrance not a mere 20 minutes later, absolutely raging. Fuji followed close behind me, carrying all the evidence we needed to pull out a confession from him. He also had the brains to call Levi but fortunately for the Captain, he was already out on another task and so did not have to see his former second-in-command go nuts.

Mizuka's guards were in their usual posts and both Tom and Jerry tensed when they saw me come in. Four blades were drawn out, one from each guard and two for me.

"Move or I'll move you." I warned as I rapidly approached. Tom charged at me first, blade aimed at my stomach. Waiting until he was within striking distance, I twisted out of the way and shoved him down the stairs. One down. Then I twisted and held the tip of the blade to Jerry's throat, close enough to feel his Adam's apple as he swallowed. I glared at him while Fuji tied up Tom downstairs.

"Move." I growled. "I have no beef with you."

A cough came from the lower ground and Jerry hesitated, his eyes darting to his partner in crime. Using that, I swivelled around the broad guy and now shoved the blade tip into his back.

"Thank you for moving." I smirked and forced him to begin walking down the stairs and into Fuji's waiting cuffs. I then raised an eye at Fuji.

"You'll be okay with these two? I'll be right back."

Fuji opened his mouth before another voice echoed out for him.

"I can't guarantee these two will be fine though."

I sighed in resignation and despite the situation, a smile took over my face.

"Steve. Hope you're feeling better. I would have visited you in the wing."

I watched as my fellow friend stepped out from the shadows behind Fuji. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's be honest, you probably wouldn't."

The tone of his voice was half joking, half serious. A glance at his face confirmed that Steve was still upset that I had joined the MP. I bit my tongue and gave another nod of acknowledgement before entering Mizuka's office. The desk and chair were empty but the door leading further into the building was ajar. Keeping an eye out, I closed the door behind and took a step deeper in, sheathing one blade.

What I didn't see was the fist flying towards my right cheek.


	51. Chapter 51

**HELLLLLOOOOO! Welcome back to Chapter 51! I am so sorry for the wait but (as most of you may have guessed) uni has started back up, hence why this was so delayed. As always, thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

A grunt of pain ripped out of me as flesh connected with flesh and I was sent reeling into the opposite wall. A glance over my shoulder showed Mizuka brandishing a dagger.

"Bastard." I swore and pushed off the wall just as the dagger embedded itself into the wood. I crossed my arms, still holding onto my right sword, rolling my jaw from the punch.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Mizuka. I just want the ledger."

"They'll kill me if I give it to you so I might as well get killed by someone who will at least make it quick and painless." He yanked the dagger out and faced me again.

"Give me the ledger." I repeated. "I don't have time for your games."

"I have no idea what you're on about."

I scoffed. "I should have known when you received that money package to keep Levi busy. You were hiding under the radar and yet Hardt knew where to send your money. You've been involved this entire time, hiding something that could have cleared my case _weeks_ ago!"

I lunged at him before he could react and pinned Mizuka against the wall, my blade pressed up against his neck.

"The ledger." I hissed. "Or your neck."

His eyes widened and instinctively darted to some point behind me. I pushed him to the side and turned, facing a bookshelf.

"Talk about hiding it in plain sight." I mused. "Which one is it?"

Mizuka coughed, slightly gagging from my previous action. "History of Sir Geo Metros."

I made a face at the name and promptly pulled out the thick green book.

"No wonder no one ever found it."

Opening it up, I was surprised to discover a hollow interior, housing a thinner brown leather notebook. Taking the smaller book out, I flipped to the first page and grinned.

 _Black market – weapons. Members and associates._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here in the MP? We certainly could use someone like you here."

I grinned up at Commander Jefferson as he prepared to leave for the final trial of the corruption case. With the ledger and other pieces of hard evidence in hand, Jefferson and Fuji had a solid case and I trusted them 100% to make sure a worthy punishment was handed down. The ledger had also listed the names of the Toria gang, which had been employed to take care of Levi and the Special Ops squad. Fuji and I had a great time taking them down.

Revenge really is sweet.

Anyway, with 2 of the 3 trials over, it was looking good so far.

"I appreciate the offer Commander Jefferson but I think I've had enough politics to last me a lifetime." I smiled wryly.

"Too bad. You were getting quite good at working around the rules here." Fuji added, leaning in from outside the office door. I turned to him and made a face.

"Please don't ever say that again."

"No promises. Don't die out there."

I grinned, mentally noting Fuji's wistful face. "No promises."

After bidding Commander Jefferson farewell one last time, Fuji and I headed to the Mess Hall where the MP were currently having lunch. I decided to bid farewell to Vincent, who was essentially my first friend here in the MP

"Feel free to keep your MP uniform. Don't forget about us."

I chuckled and pat Fuji on his back. "I will and I won't."

"I heard you were leaving." A voice called out. I took in a breath and turned, facing the one-and-only Vincent. His eyebrows were raised and his arms crossed over his chest. I guess he knew that I hadn't told him everything yet. I smiled lightly.

"That I am. Do you have a minute?"

* * *

"So?"

Vincent and I were now on some random section of Wall Sina, overlooking towards the direction of the Survey Corps HQ. I leaned back against the raised bricks, my own arms crossed over my chest, pondering on where to start. Vincent paced slowly in front of me, avoiding my gaze.

"Judging by your uncomfortable posture and your tone of voice, I'm assuming you already know that I wasn't just a lucky ex-survey corps put into the rank of an investigator."

I waited patiently as Vincent answered with silence before muttering out a 'yes'. After that though, he continued.

"What else was a lie?"

I blinked. "Nothing. I haven't told you any lies. In fact, I actually haven't told you much at all. You didn't ask-"

"-so you didn't tell." Vincent nodded at the harsh but true realisation. "So? What are you exactly?"

I smiled wryly. "I am part of the elite Survey Corps, sent in as a Military Investigator to help in a corruption case found within the Military Police department. They needed an objective set of eyes so I was sent in."

"So all the taunts from others and the bucket of water on your head weren't just covers to make you fit in?"

My face went expressionless. "I wish they were. Thanks for reminding me about those."

"I guess even elite Survey Corps officers aren't exempt from bullying."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "If you're going to continue being an ass, I can leave."

At this, Vincent chuckled and stepped forward, giving me a brief hug.

"As brief as this was, I'm glad I made a friend like you Hazura. Take care out there."

I grinned and gave him a quick squeeze back. "I expect you to be a full fledged Investigator by the next time I see you here."

"Yes sir." Vincent stepped back and saluted, fist on his heart. I nodded and saluted back.

With my goodbyes done, I packed my scarce belongings and began making my way back to Wall Sina, towards the Rose area. As I reached the gate separating the two worlds, I glanced back to the brick city.

A tinge of sadness reminded me of Vincent and Fuji but there was no regret.

I was going home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Despite the busy life, I'm feeling super happy today so here's a not-so-late update :D Keep reading! 3**

* * *

Before I actually re-entered the Survey Corps headquarters, I had changed back into my correct uniform, swinging the familiar green comfort onto my shoulders. It was almost like a blanket of warmth settled over me. Figuratively speaking, that is. Just as well because when I entered the grounds, almost every single eye turned to me all at once. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and faced straight forward, almost marching right to Erwin's office. A quick two taps on the door allowed me to escape from the stifling stares and I pressed my back against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Erwin glanced up at me and a brief quirk of a smirk flashed over his face.

"Welcome back, Officer Hazura."

I sighed. "I don't remember looking too different when I left. There isn't something in my hair, is there?"

"Hazura."

"These stares are freaking me out, Erwin."

"Officer. Hazura."

I paused in my rambling and sheepishly looked over to the Commander. He blinked at me.

"From the common point of view, you betrayed the Corps and joined the MP. It's to be expected that people would still judge you for that, even if you did return. You knew this."

I scratched my head. "I know, I know. I signed up for it. Doesn't mean that it doesn't unnerve me."

"Since it's been a while, I'll give you a day to get settled back into routine. We have another problem to deal with in a few weeks time. You will be briefed in due course." He added when I opened my mouth. "As for your current position and rank, I'll have a discussion with other leaders and we'll see where you'll go."

I nodded and saluted before leaving.

* * *

Unpacking and rearranging my things again, I took a nap, full well knowing I would probably never have one again. The sound of shouting and movement of running feet had me up again, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Glancing outside, it was now mid-afternoon and the practices were winding down to a close. Deciding to stretch my muscles, I also headed out towards the training forest and stared at the familiar green and brown trees.

Was I ready for this again?

I mentally prepared to launch myself up and my body moved automatically, my knees bending and my hands to my 3DMG. I silently chuckled. I guess I was.

shooting a line up to the nearest branch, I reeled myself through the trees. Studying the fake titan cuts as I flew past, it must have been the 104th regiment who had just trained. As always, Mikasa's cuts were found on almost every jelly block.

"When did you get back?"

I started from surprise and stumbled onto a flat branch, my wires flailing around my legs.

"Bastard." I cursed and instinctively threw a look over at Levi as he landed beside me. "You scared the shit out of me."

He made a face. "That's unpleasant. Now answer. When did you get back?"

I plopped onto my butt and began untangling the wires again while Levi moved to lean against the tree trunk.

"Late this morning."

There was a pause and the sound of my wires shooting back into their cannisters filled the silence.

"More importantly, why?"

I froze, my brain racing. Levi didn't know my reasons for leaving. How could I tell him why I came back? I was a supposed traitor.

I sighed and stood up, back to him. "Does it matter?"

"Don't fuck with me. You switched sides twice. I need to know where your loyalties lie, Hazura."

"Now you're starting to sound like Erwin." I grimaced and whirled around, growing frustrated. "All you need to know is that I have always had your back, Ackerman. I'm not about to stop now."

His gray eyes narrowed dangerously at me. "You didn't have my back those last weeks when you were out living the easy life as an MP. You have no right to say you had my back when you won't even say why you left, you piece of-"

"Captain Levi!" a voice called from the branches and the sound of 3DMG drew closer.

I gritted my teeth, both pleased and irritated that the conversation had been interrupted. Before I could change my mind, I spun around the got the hell away from there. I landed back on the outskirts of the forest and yelled out in annoyance, kicking the dirt with a vengeance.

"Didn't have his back? Living the easy life? God damn it, Levi, you piece of crap! URGH!" I unsheathed a blade and spun around, hurling it into the trunk behind me.

"Whoa!"

My eyes flew open and I caught Hanji standing a few inches away from the blade, which now wobbled in front of her, embedded deeply into the wood.

"Shit, Hanji, I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful." I warily stepped forward and reached out, grabbing the blade by the handle. Hanji gave me a giant grin.

"I _may_ forgive you if you don't mind taking a walk with me?"

Sheathing my blade, I smiled. "I wouldn't like anything better, to be honest."

Following the scientist, we ventured back into the training forest, our boots scratching on the hard ground. She skipped ahead of me, her hands waving casually in the air.

"So you're back." She began.

I raised an eyebrow at her back. "Yes…"

There was silence as I waited for Hanji to gather her thoughts.

"You see, as a scientist, I'm required to observe events and link them to other events. Cause and effect, if you will." She took a breath. "I noticed that although you had no connection to the Levi's squad at the time, you left to join the Military Police shortly after the Special Ops had that run-in which landed most of them in the infirmary."

At this statement, I mis-stepped, stumbling briefly. Recovering, I glanced up at Hanji, who had stopped and was looking over her shoulder at me with suspicious eyes. Jesus, she really was a genius.

"Now, I understand the concept of confidentiality so I won't press you for details. However," at this Hanji shoved her face at me, filling my whole vision. "I want to know whether you betrayed the Survey Corps or not?"

I frowned heavily at the thought and answered immediately.

"I would never."

Seemingly happy with the reply, she straightened away from me, instead throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"Good! Now let's go have some lunch."

Shaking my head, I mentally thanked Hanji for cheering me up and let her lead me back to the HQ.


	53. Chapter 53

The rest of the afternoon moved without my knowledge and before I knew it, the dinner bell had rung. Voices filled up the air as the Corps all headed towards the Mess hall. I considered just skipping dinner until my stomach growled loudly in protest. Sending it the stink eye, another sigh left me and I forced myself out of my isolation.

By the time I reached the Mess hall, almost everyone was half way through their meal. Judging by the stares sent my way when I pushed the wooden doors open, I knew I wouldn't be distracted by anyone. So I grabbed a small bowl of soup, a loaf of bread and a cup of orange juice and sat on the edge of a table. Minding my own business, I kept my head down and began to eat. Soon after, the conversations returned to their original volume. Not surprisingly, I ate my dinner alone.

After all, who would want to sit with someone who had just transferred back from the Military Police? Obviously there were reasons, the question was: why?

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my old Special Ops Squad enjoying their own food, loudly chatting like everyone else in the Mess Hall. Everyone but me that was. Biting my lip, I gave up eating, my appetite gone and downed my juice instead. Afterwards, I cleared my table off and headed out, fully aware of the several pairs of eyes following me.

* * *

I immediately went to the Titan training grounds and reeled myself onto one of the trees located in the centre of the area. By that time, the moonlight was seeping through the leaves, giving the practice forest an eerie atmosphere. I gritted my teeth as the loneliness finally settled in my mind.

How many more times did I have to go through this? How long would it take before I would be finally accepted back into the Corps as before?

A harsh chuckle escaped out of me as I rethought that question. I would never be able to slip back into the Survey Corps as if nothing had happened. My relationships with everyone would be tainted with this event.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

I whirled around and smashed a fist into the tree bark, splinters flying out from impact. The other half of my brain retaliated. Despite knowing this, I still chose to accept the undercover mission. I willingly sacrificed my relations for the safety of my closest and dearest friends. The fact that they were out of harm's way (figuratively speaking) should have been enough to ease these feelings of loneliness.

But they didn't.

My slight depression evolved into an anger, an anger directed at myself.

"You knew this would happen, Hazura!" With that, I dived off the branch and began slicing titan replicas as I flew between the trees, berating myself as I went.

"Their safety will always come before your own!" I sliced at the Titan flesh between each breath I spat out.

"You saved them, Hazura. What more do you need?!" I cut into one last wooden doll and dropped the blunt blade. Taking refuge on another hidden branch, I collapsed against the trunk stabbing my blade into wood.

"Still…it doesn't change the fact that they still hate you." I whispered, trailing off as a few stray tears escaped.

"Hate is too much of a strong word. I'd say despise."

Instinctively, I yanked new blades out and spun around, ready for a blitz attack. However, it never came and never would. Levi stood before me, completely at ease. His eyes followed my tears, pulling me back into a relaxed state. I instantly sheathed my weapons and quickly wiped my display of weakness away with the sleeve of my uniform.

"Levi." I mentally cursed when my voice broke and I tried again. "Sorry. Levi. What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer yours after you answer mine." He replied swiftly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I blinked the remaining moisture away and formulated a response. "Releasing stress." And cocked my head towards him, waiting for his own answer.

"Realising that you were just following orders."

We fell into a bout of silence as he let me comprehend what he just said.

"You never wanted to enter the Military Police, Rina."

I shook my head. "No, I did choose to enter the Mi-"

"No, you chose to save us and by doing that, you _had_ to enter the MP." Levi angrily waved a hand in the air and quickly closed the distance between. "What pisses me off is why."

His eyes were even more intense up close and I had to look away to answer coherently.

"I guess you deserve to know. It is all over now." I murmured, more to myself than Levi.

"Damn straight I deserve to know." He growled.

"The Toria gang was the group that attacked the Special Ops a couple of weeks ago. They had ties to the Underground and to the Military Police. They were dangerous. That wasn't it, though." I held up a hand as I noticed Levi's mouth open and he remained quiet.

"Due to your ties with the Underground and with the relations between the MP and the Survey Corps rocky at the best of times, Erwin approached me with the opportunity to close the Toria gang and the few corrupted MP officers. With that opportunity came the knowledge that I would be protecting you from harm."

"Me?" he breathed.

I nodded mutely. "The minute that the Toria gang found that the Survey Corps, more specifically you, were on their case, who knows what they could have done in retaliation. So, I entered the MP undercover as an investigator to bring the Toria gang down. I also managed to ensure that the MP officers at fault were fully penalised and that the Special Ops were to stay out of the picture."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I sighed.

"I couldn't. If word somehow got out, then the MP could have put the whole thing as some kind of conspiracy of the Corps trying to overtake the Police. The less that knew, the better chances of actual justice."

"Does anyone else know of this?" he took another step towards me casually. I shook my head.

"Erwin, MP Investigator Fuji, Commander Jefferson and surprisingly Hanji."

"So it really was a secret."

"Yeah and now because of it, I've lost everyone's friendship with me." I involuntarily gritted my teeth together. "Apart from those four, I don't have anyone anymore."

Then goosebumps erupted over my skin.

I instantly stiffened from the unpredicted movement from Levi. He had stepped forward and swiftly wrapped his arms around me. My mouth opened but no words came out, making me look like a gaping fish. Levi buried his face into my shoulder and kept his face deliberately from my sight.

"U-uh-um, Levi?" I stammered, shivering from both the cold night and from his sudden closeness.

"Shut up."

We fell into a silence after that and my mind raced with options of what to do. Hug him back? Tease him? Hit him? Stay silent? I had opted for the option of 'freaking out' before Levi broke the ice.

"Get a grip. We're in the Survey Corps. We don't have the time to be questioning ourselves or each other."

I immediately encircled Levi into my own arms and held tightly onto him.

"You're growing soft but thank you." I mumbled. I held on until I composed myself again, slowly pulling away from the warmth.

"Everyone will understand once it becomes clear as to why you moved." He assured.

I rolled my eyes.

"Levi, don't be dense. It's not like I can go around proclaiming that I switched to the MP as a double agent. I only told you because you were involved."

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance but nevertheless nodded.

"Now what?"

I shrugged and sat down, rubbing my temples. "Beats me."

"Coming back to the Ops?"

I paused and glanced up at Levi. What I was greeted with was his face turned away but his hand had been extended to me. My heart swelled. That was the closest thing I was going to get in Levi admitting that he needed (or missed) me. I couldn't help teasing him though.

"Can you at least face me when asking me that?"

"Take or leave it, Hazura." He dead-panned back. I chuckled and grabbed his hand firmly. With that, he yanked me up to stand beside him.

"If you'll have me."


	54. Chapter 54

**HI! So I've been getting some reviews (WHICH I LOVE READING, KEEP THEM COMING). I've also noticed each new chap being read by a solid chunk of people, meaning that you beautiful readers are actually keeping up with the story :) Thank you so much, it makes me super happy :D Just wanted to let you know that you readers play a special part in keeping my creativity alive in this boring life of mine haha. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

I was a nervous wreck. I had turned up an hour early to the training forest, where Levi had prepared a re-testing for me. Since I had been out of the forests for weeks, it was completely plausible that I lost my touch and throwing me back into the Expedition coming up without any re-training would be suicide.

"Hazura."

I leapt up at the sound and turned to see Levi emerging from the training grounds. His sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows and his hair was slightly disheveled, which was unusual if he wasn't cleaning.

Urgh, cleaning. I crinkled my nose at the thought. That was one thing I didn't miss.

"Ackerman." I replied and approached him.

"You can't start for another half hour at least. Don't you have better things to do?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, my old attitude leaking back.

"In case you forgot, I'm not in any unit yet. And because I'm not in a unit yet, I don't have any work to do."

"Why don't you just go play with those MP friends of yours, Hazura? Your cup of tea will go cold."

I rolled my eyes and gave Steve a pointed look as he approached us from the west.

"For your information, I didn't _play_ as an MP, contrary to what you might think."

Steve shot me the stink eye, resentment flowing freely from him. "Oh, my apologies. You didn't play. You were just living the life, weren't you? Sharing little pieces of some fancy pastry?"

I gritted my teeth, my hands curled into fists and my feet began stalking towards him.

"I'll give you a piece of my mind if you don't shut the f-"

"Hazura." Levi calmly stretched out his arm stopping me from further advancing. However, that didn't stop me from glaring daggers at my old comrade.

"Steve." Jack had come up from somewhere behind and placed a firm grip on Steve's shoulder, slowly pulling him back to the forest. "Drop it."

"But Jack, she-"

The older man gave him a look. "Drop it."

With one last glare, Steve turned on his heel and reeled away from sight, into the foliage. I sighed and crossed my arms again, stepping away from Levi's arm, my grip turning my knuckles white.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking that things could go back to the way they were." I glanced over at Jack, who silently stood by Levi's side. "Aren't you mad at me too?"

"I'm sure you had your reasons. If being with you in the same squad was real, then there's no way you would have voluntarily chose to do it. The truth can set you free." Jack simply replied.

"Or it can make and break you." I murmured. "You really are too wise for your age. It scares me sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"How are plans going, Jack?" Levi flicked his head over to the training forest.

"Things are running smoothly. A few more adjustments and we should be done within the next 30 minutes or so. I should get back to my place. I saw Steve running off and of course, he was here."

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and Jack headed back to the trees.

"This cannot be a normal run if you have to prepare for hours." I glanced into the green wall of bush and leaves, getting slightly worried.

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly a normal soldier. Also, there's some tension I need to get rid of within the group regarding you coming back into our ranks."

"So basically, I have to prove myself that I'm able to jump back into the Special Ops. Fair."

"Just try not to seriously hurt anyone." With that warning, Levi spun around and disappeared into the trees.

"Right." I huffed before pausing as the words sunk in. _Seriously hurt anyone?_

Did he just imply that I was against humans?

"Wait a minute!"

* * *

"They're ready."

I straightened from my stretches and noticed Levi was back into his usual uniform, grasping two blades.

"Wait, they?"

"Let's go." And he reeled himself out of sight. I cursed, pulled out two blades myself and followed after him.

"Can you at least tell me what I need to do?"

"That's for you to figure out." A burst of gas suddenly erupted into my face, forcing my eyes to shut. I coughed in irritation.

"Damn it Levi, I'm right-" my eyes opened again but Levi was gone. "-behind…you."

Then a slight movement to my right caught my eye and I trusted my instinct, heading towards it. As the leaves parted, a wooden titan swung my way. Its jelly-like neck glinted at me. Easy.

I frowned. Too easy.

I did a quick glance but nothing suspicious stood out and so I flew towards it, blades ready.

"No you don't."

At that, I swung out my left blade and it clanged against another sword. My eyes travelled up the arm…and into the narrowed eyes of Steve.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue and shoved myself away from him, planting my feet against a nearby tree. "What do you want, Steve? It better be reasonable because I am already _this_ close to punching you in the face."

"So much for taking her by surprise." Interrupted a female voice.

The sound of reeling came from up higher and I looked up to see Soph, crouching above me. She gave a curt salute, hitting her chest with a fist.

"Morning, Rina."

"Morning…" now I was slightly confused. "What was that about taking me by surprise?"

Soph smiled. "Now I can't tell you that."

My brain whirled as I took in the information that I had. Steve and Soph had appeared when I went in for a slice of Titan neck. So the objective had to be taking down the fake Titans. Steve had stopped me and Soph mentioned that that should have been a surprise attack. So they must be here to stop me. My eyes flickered around again and it was then that I noticed a huge clue. A thin brown rope had been tied to the waists of each Ops member. The other end had been to the shoulder of the wooden Titan.

Almost like…arms.

I chuckled. "Whose idea was it to turn you guys into Titan arms?"

There was a pause as Steve and Soph realised their secret was up.

"It was Brian's. Although Steve was particularly enthusiastic about it." Soph blabbed instantly, shrugging.

"I see." I nodded and leapt off the branch abruptly, soaring towards the neck.

Soph reacted first, leaping after me. Steve followed after, closing in on me from the other side. Making a split decision, I released my line and gravity took me down. Soph shot above me, her brown rope trailing behind her. Before I could drop further, I reached up with my right blade and swiped, the rope splitting easily.

"You sly…" she murmured, smiling. I winked and quickly attached myself back to the Titan, gassing myself upwards. As I landed on the shoulder, Steve stood right on top of the jelly mass. He flexed his fingers around his blades.

"You're not going to get this Titan so easily. You'll have to go through me."

I sighed and began walking slowly towards him.

"What's your deal, Steve? I understand that you're mad and confused but do you really have to be such an asshole? Just talk to me."

"Did you leave because you hated us?"

I blinked at the sudden accusation. "No."

"Did you leave because you hated Levi?"

"No."

"Why did you leave then?"

I made a face. "I can't tell you that."

"Then whatever made you leave, was it worth it?" chipped in Soph, knowing I wasn't going to reveal to them my actual reason.

"Yes."

"Then…was it supposed to be a permanent leave?" By now Steve's voice had faltered.

I had reached Steve by now and he turned away from me, his hands now tight fists around his blades. My eyes zoomed in on his brown rope, which was now in my reach. I slipped my sword underneath and grabbed the other side of the rope.

"Permanent? No." I answered.

With that, Steve whirled around too late as I pulled the rope taunt and sliced through it. I gave him a sheepish grin. His face fell.

"Was that all an act?"

I took a stance and quickly cut out a chuck of the jelly.

"No. It was never supposed to be a permanent move."

Leaving him to dwell on that and Soph to crack up laughing at his less-than-impressive defence, I jumped off and onto the next Titan I could find.


	55. Chapter 55

I soon found the next 'titan' and of course, the arms were nowhere to be seen. I smiled and stood comfortably on the branch I was on, stabbing my blades into the wood and placed my hands on my hips.

"Cat's out of the bag. Which arm is going to attack me first?"

There was silence until a boot crunched on the bark behind me. I grabbed the handles of my two blades and hoisted myself up, performing a handstand on the top of them. As I reached the peak, I looked down and faced a surprised Linda as she slid through the hole I had created.

"Found youuuu." I grinned.

I let her slide through before regaining balance on my own two feet and yanking out my blades. Not one to waste time, I took off after her, primarily aiming for the brown rope attached to her waist. You'd think that it would be easy but with the right techniques, the rope could swing away from me every time I got too close.

Unfortunately, Linda was extremely good at that. I gritted my teeth once I missed for the fifth time and decided to change tactics, instead going straight for the cut. However, as I passed the shoulder, a hand shot out and attempted to grab my ankle. I gasped and twisted abruptly before landing on the back of the wooden head.

"Barely missed." I commented, raising an eyebrow as Brian stepped out of his hiding spot.

"We're not going to make this easy for you. You may have been second only to the Captain, but that may have changed over these past few weeks."

I sighed at his tone and sheathed one of my blades. Linda and Brian both made a sound of surprise and I waved my free hand at them.

"All right, if you have any grudges or questions against me, shoot. I may have left but I still consider you my friends and having all this tension between us is driving me nuts."

"Brian, stop it, Rina left to save us."

My eyes widened at the statement and they whirled to Linda, who had smacked Brian on the back of the head.

"There's no way we spent 2 years with a fake Rina and then she suddenly decided to leave, only to come back later. She came _back_ for titan's sake. Can't you see she did it because of us?" her arms waved around wildly, forcing Brian to grimace and dodge the silver blades.

Linda stopped in her rant and glanced at me. My mouth had fallen open.

"You and Hanji really do scare me sometimes…"

"So it's true?"

My gaze switched to Brian and I gave him a subtle nod.

"I can't tell you what is was yet but Linda's pretty spot on. I understand that I can't just barge right back in and re-take my position in this elite team and I will work my way back up. However, if you all won't acknowledge my efforts then I won't bother."

With that, I unsheathed my blade again and fell back into a defensive stance. Brian's hand twitched and he also fell back into a posture.

"Then show me some effort."

* * *

Linda stood nervously on the back of the fake titan, completely rejecting the idea of facing me head on. With that, Brian offered to change the rules.

No weapons and the game would basically be one of tag. Linda and Brian would become the chasers and I would be 'it'. They won the game and I would leave their titan alone if one of them managed to get to me. However, I would win if I managed to reach the jelly flesh without getting tagged. I nodded in agreement and returned the swords to my sides.

"How's that?" Brian looked down at Linda, sheathing his blades. "No one gets hurt, we're still doing our job and it can be fun."

Linda hesitated. "I still think Rina-"

I waved a hand, cutting her off. "Linda, it'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll still beat you two in the end."

That pulled a smile out of her and she also sheathed her blades. "You were always the confident one, weren't you?"

I shrugged and took off towards a nearby branch. "I like to think of it as being positive."

The two special ops personnel followed me and we all took our places in an irregular triangle. Linda raised her hand.

"Whenever you're ready, Rina."

Hearing that, I dove off my branch, heading directly for the titan. Linda took off after me and unfortunately, her smaller body meant that she would catch up in no time. Brian soared to my left, arching wide, probably in an attempt to tackle me off course. Mentally mapping out their two courses, I swung my body around and gassed myself to the right, forcing both of them to also change their directions. Brian made a sound of surprise but Linda smoothly changed with me, gaining fast from the closer distance. However, I reached the closest tree first and ran directly up the trunk, losing Linda temporarily through the leaves. Judging from the sounds, she made an abrupt turn on the outside of the branches and headed straight up, presumably to catch me once I got to the top.

I smirked. Just like I wanted.

Instead of stopping, which she would hear, I slowed down and noted when she passed me. My eyes widened, adrenaline now pumping. Go!

Quickly finding a footing, I vaulted off the branch and back out into the forest. As expected, Linda was now high above me, looking down from her position with a shocked face. I grinned and turned my gaze back to the titan. But instead of seeing the titan, Brian popped into my line of vision. I gasped and twisted sharply, his outstretched hand whistling past me. I made a face. The titan would have to wait, there was no way I was able to get there with these two on my tail. My eyes shot around the area as I attempted to find a way to get rid of them.

No weapons. No help. No restrictions.

Wait-

I flipped mid-air and briefly faced the two Ops officers, zeroing in on the brown rope between them. I didn't have any restrictions but they had that rope tied to their waists. With a plan quickly forming in my head, I refocused on the present just to see Linda zooming towards me. My fingers twitched on my 3DMG buttons and I dropped once again. Spinning, I shot a new line towards Brian and it embedded itself on the branch he had just jumped off. Narrowing my eyes in concentration, I braced myself and gassed myself forward, rocketing towards the male officer. He grinned and held his arms out wide, as if for a friendly hug. Tilting my head in acknowledgement, I changed directions, widely arcing to his left. He raised an eyebrow as I passed him, winking.

Turning his attention back to his front, I let out a laugh as my plan began to take effect. With Linda following close behind me, her rope had grown taut and now stretched across in front of Brian. A shocked yelp ripped out of him as the rope collided with his stomach and forced him to fly backwards back to the branch. Continuing with my plan and determined to keep Linda's mind off her rope, I led her into the branches.

"Come on Linda! I know you can do better!" I teased. We weaved up and down through the branches, twisting and turning abruptly.

"Linda, wait!" yelled out Brian.

There was a loud snap and when I emerged from the leaves, it was with a victorious grin on my face. Looking down for confirmation, I spotted Brian pinned against the tree trunk, Linda's rope wrapped around his torso and his own rope dangling uselessly from his waist. Acting as an arm, the rope was only so long and Linda's misdirection had caught Brian and pulled him away from his titan shoulder, severing the connection when he got forced away too far. A rustle then caught my attention and I glanced back to see Linda burst from the branches.

"Linda! Your line!" warned Brian.

The female officer realised too late and suddenly her rope went taut, yanking her back into the greenery. I sighed in relief and without those two in the way, made my way to the wooden titan. Landing gracefully onto the jelly slab, I unsheathed a sword and paused, gazing at the two Ops members.

"Any other objections?"

Brian shook his head, chuckling. "You sure made fools out of both of us."

"It was your idea, Brian." Scolded Linda, as she crawled her way out of the tree, twigs poking out of her hair.

Smiling, I raised the blade and slashed into the slab smoothly, a chunk of jelly flying to the ground.

"I'll take that as a no then."


	56. Chapter 56

Mentally bracing myself, I continued between the trees, the air whipping past my face. The late afternoon sun peeked through the thick leaves, dotting the forest with thin lines of light. It wasn't until a sharp glint of light on metal caught my eye and I abruptly turned towards it. Landing gracefully on a nearby branch, I smiled, sheathed my blades and crossed my arms. Levi sat on the top of the last Titan, shifting a blade so that the sun caught onto the shiny metal, making it glint through the trees.

"Attention successfully captured." I declared at my friend, throwing my arms out wide. "I'm here. Now what?"

"Your last test is to rid of the Titan, defended by Levi." Jack called from above and I glanced up to spot him standing on top of another branch, just to my north-west.

"By Levi?" I asked incredulously.

At this, I looked towards the Captain and studied his surroundings. No rope. My jaw dropped open.

"You do know that would be nearly impossible, right?"

"I think that was the point when Brian initially made the suggestion." Jack looked down at the notepad in his hand.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, throwing my arm out towards him.

"Look Hazura, you can't complain about everything that doesn't go your way. Life isn't like that." Levi interrupted, standing up. "You wanted a chance to redeem yourself and here it is."

I gritted my teeth as the truth sunk in and let my annoyance slowly simmer. Before I could change my mind, I quickly drew out two blades, the sound echoing through the trees.

"I was expecting a challenge that I could actually surpass." I stated, making a face.

"And who says you can't?" Levi followed suit, pulling out two swords of his own. I raised an eyebrow.

"You."

"True." And he leapt at me, as propelling him right into my face. I shrieked in surprise and spun out of the way. I managed to dodge him but lost my balance, falling head first towards the ground.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue at my mistake and shot out a line behind me, reeling away from Levi. Of course, the Captain wouldn't make it that easy for me and smoothly changed his direction, now gunning after me.

"Give me a break, Cap! Ive already been through four of your squad!" I yelled as we continued our game of tag between the branches and leaves.

"There are no breaks in the Corps!" punctuating his sentence, he paused and hurled a blade at me.

"Urgh." I quickly spun, blocking the shrapnel with my own silver weapon. It made a clang sound before twirling to the forest floor. "Then I'll just have to go through you too."

I disappeared into the foliage, twigs an leaves scattering from my entry. I gritted my teeth and somersaulted onto a large branch, clear of the leaves. I'd have to face the music sooner or later. As expected, Levi flipped out of the tree himself and I gripped both blades at the ready. Here goes nothing.

Using his momentum, Levi launched at me. I parried his blades as he shot past and readjusted myself to face him. Levi landed gracefully before brandishing his own blades.

"You sure, Hazura?" taunted the Corporal, a smirk edging his mouth. I shot him a quick smile.

"I've kicked your ass plenty of times before."

We lunged at each other, swords clashing violently. Taking a brief step back, I spun on the spot, whirling my blade around to try and catch Levi on his left. Unfortunately, he was ready, blocking the swipe easily with one arm and driving his other to my back. I slid my right blade to cover my back, knocking his off course, allowing me to twirl out of harm's way. As I faced him again, Levi released two blades at me, slicing through the air. My eyes widened as I registered their path. My hands moved almost involuntarily and waved out at the projectiles, a twang echoing from impact as my weapons redirected their paths away from me. My eyes briefly watched as they embedded themselves into the wood before they moved back to focus on Levi.

The Corporal had withdrawn two new blades and leapt again at me. With no choice but to meet him, we clashed over and over again, the noise ringing through the forest. We parried and swiped at each other, our pace never slowing. I jumped up and spun, bringing my right boot towards his shoulder area. He swiftly brought up his closest arm, blocking the blow. I made a noise of disappointment and took the momentum to swing up my other foot, catching him by surprise, making him step completely out of my range.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the rest of the crew flying into our area. That mistake cost me the fight, as Levi knocked my left sword out of my hand before shoving a boot into my gut. I grunted at the impact as I flew backwards and collided into the tree trunk, the bark splintering behind me. My vision blurred at the force and I blinked rapidly, still gripping onto my right weapon. Cursing, I regained my vision just as Levi launched one last time at me.

"Captain WAIT!" yelled Jack.

I jerked my head to my right as Levi stabbed a blade to the left of my head, cutting deep into the wood. I spied his other weapon swinging towards my neck so I slid my right sword upwards, pressing the cold metal to his neck as he closed the distance.

"Corporal!" screamed Linda.


	57. Chapter 57

_Recap:_

 _"Captain WAIT!" yelled Jack._

 _I jerked my head to my right as Levi stabbed a blade to the left of my head, cutting deep into the wood. I spied his other weapon swinging towards my neck so I slid my right sword upwards, pressing the cold metal to his neck as he closed the distance._

 _"Corporal!" screamed Linda._

* * *

We both froze, less than a metre away from each other, breathing heavily, with a sword teasing each other's necks. Our eyes locked and despite fighting fiercely, I recognized relief flooding his gaze. To be honest, mine probably looked the same, as I grew acutely aware of the sharp blade centimetres from my skin.

"Cap't! It's fine! We're fine with Hazura coming back!" The entire squad rushed towards us, almost stumbling onto the branch.

"Just please don't kill each other!" Brian wailed, his eyes wide with regret.

I chuckled at the comment and Levi rolled his eyes.

"I was never going to kill her, Brian. Don't be stupid." Levi pulled away, straightening his posture, shooting Brian an exasperated look. I also straightened, making a face, with my free hand reaching up and rubbing my neck. I swear Levi was _this_ close to cutting me.

"However, are you sure Hazura coming back won't affect anything? After all, this was your suggestion." Levi directed this to the entire group, hands folded across his chest once he sheathed his blades away. The group swapped glances with each other and I joined Levi, standing by his side.

"Honestly, we were just a little mad that she left us out of nowhere." Steve confessed, averting his eyes from me. "We thought channelling our anger into _this_ would make us feel better."

"Instead, we feel worse." Linda added quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

"You also got _owned."_ I stated, smiling gently. "I'm sorry, it was my fault I left so suddenly. But I did feel that I had no choice at the time. I had to go."

The group began murmuring among themselves.

"You always had a choice." Breathed Levi as he turned his back to the squad to casually walk past me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You know what my choices were. You would have done the same thing."

"Would I?"

I scoffed. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"That's unfortunate."

"You little piece of-"

"Please Captain, having Hazura back would be good for everyone, not just our group. Even if you two don't get along, think of the advantages the Corps would have taking her back." Brian added. My ears perked up at the second claim.

"We don't get along?" Then my mind clicked as I thought back to Levi's approach to me when he didn't know the truth. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"You were a bit of a jerk."

"I had every right to be jerk, I thought you left because you couldn't handle being in the same team as me. What a stupid reason to leave the Corps, especially one with your ability." Levi scoffed, his hands moving to rest against his 3DMG.

My mouth twitched into a smile. "What a high compliment, Corporal."

His fingers twitched. "Don't let it go to your ego, Hazura."

Sophie watched us silently. "I take it you two are now on good terms again?"

Levi and I exchanged looks, which seemed to be answer enough.

"Then why did you go so seriously against her?"

Levi scowled at the question. "It would have been a waste of time if I went easy on her in the first place. Like any other officer, she has to prove that she belongs in the Special Operations."

"And has she?"

The forest fell silent, almost in anticipation for the answer. I myself held my breath, on the off chance I couldn't return to the elite. However, Levi didn't answer straight away, returning with another question.

"How do you feel about Hazura returning as second-in-command?"

We all breathed out in relief, with smiles taking over the group. I turned my gaze towards Jack, apprehensive. After all, he had moved up to second once I had left. He caught my eye and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Are you all right with this-" I gasped as Jack unexpectedly tossed the notepad over to me.

"No more paperwork for me." Jack laughed and slapped a hi-five with Brian. I smiled in relief and grasped the notes tightly.

"I won't let you down." Moving my gaze over the squad, my heart swelled.

Now I was _truly_ at home.

* * *

After that training session, we split up to clean up before dinner and agreed to meet again in the Mess Hall. Levi assured that he would get to the official paperwork first thing tomorrow morning and I showered peacefully at the thought. I would return back to where I belonged. However, that thought was easily dashed as soon as I stepped back into the dining hall. As if by some invisible cue, all eyes turned to me and the sound of eating ceased.

Now, I like to think of myself as a confident person but even the strongest can begin to cower under the stares of tens of people. As my gaze involuntarily began to drop, a hand suddenly dropped onto my right shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. My gaze shot to my right and met with Erwin's. The Commander and my friend gave me a subtle nod, triggering a smile out of me.

 _You belong here as much as the next person._

He left after making sure I got the message, joining other higher ranking officers at another table.

"Rina! There you are! Hope you weren't waiting too long." Sophie yelled out at me as she arrived, hooking an arm casually around my neck. I shook my head silently in answer.

"Stop blocking the doorway, you two, let's go eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving after that ass-whooping." Brian stretched his arms as he strolled past us, heading to a table already occupied by Linda and Jack. He then noticed the silence and the multiple stares at our direction. His arms dropped and he raised an eyebrow at the Hall.

"What are you all staring at?"


	58. Chapter 58

That question knocked the sense into the Corps and conversation slowly began again. Shooting him a grateful look, I followed Soph as she dragged me deeper into the hall. I was just about to sit when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned, coming face to face with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The three younger cadets stood before me each mentally questioning me using their face expressions.

Eren's quizzical face: What are you doing back here?

Mikasa's calm yet steadfast stare: You better be loyal to the Corps, or I will cut you down.

Armin's widened eyes and raised eyebrows: How long are you here for?

I gave them a smile.

"Hi there. I hope you don't mind me coming back so soon. I finished my assignment earlier than expected and so came back yesterday." I smoothly answered all three of them and judging by their expressions, nailed it.

"Welcome back." Eren grinned. Mikasa nodded silently in agreement and Armin gave me a shy tilt of his mouth. After a brief salute to farewell, the three returned to their other friends.

"You know you can sit before I get here, you don't have to wait for me."

I rolled my eyes at the voice.

"Sorry to break it to you but you're not that important to me, Levi." I glanced behind me.

"I'm devastated." He flat-toned back, sliding into the seat beside me. "In other news, we need to catch you up on what is happening, Hazura, so I do insist you take a seat."

I did as I was told, mostly due to the serious tone in his voice.

"In the weeks you were gone, we uncovered some extremely disturbing facts about the origins of Titans."

"Sorry Cap't but before that, shouldn't she know about Expedition 65? I mean, you can tell her the smaller details later but giving her a brief picture of the Expedition would make the facts make more sense." Suggested Steve, chewing on his bread. Levi shot him a glare, making the lower ranked officer shrink back, shrugging. Jack shook his head and patted his comrade's back in sympathy.

"It was just a suggestion." he finished.

Levi clicked his tongue but nevertheless, followed Steve's idea.

"You know of the 104th squadron." It wasn't a question but a statement directed at me. I discreetly glanced at Eren and his friends, all from the 104th.

"Who wouldn't." I replied, turning my attention back to our table. Our group were now eating almost silently and I took a sip from my soup.

"Three of them were Titans in human form, much like Eren." Levi continued, gauging my reaction. I automatically spit out the soup in surprise, droplets scattering across the rest of my meal. A few low noises of disgust but the squadron remained relatively quiet, no longer affected by this news. I brazenly wiped my hand across my mouth but my jaw still dropped open. So Hanji was right. Apart from Eren and Annie, there were so many more people who had the same abilities to transform into Titan form.

"Who?" I squeaked, still recovering from shock.

"Ymir, Reiner and Berdholt."

"Where are they now?"

"…they've escaped."

I sent Levi an incredulous look. "From you?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other and I sighed in resignation.

"Ok, let's fast forward then. What is this next expedition going to be about?" I asked instead, noting to myself to get the past details later.

"There's a part of Wall Rose that has been broken down." Hanji butted in, squeezing onto the seat next to me on the other side. "And it has revealed to us more questions then answers."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hanji please. You know I'm no good with riddles."

"The Wall-"

"Shut it, Four-eyes. We'll finish this in my office." hissed Levi, eyes blazing.

As if on cue, the end of dinner was signalled by a bell and the Corps dispersed into private time. The Special Ops, plus Hanji, remained together and we headed towards one of the conference rooms instead.

"So? What about the Wall?" I immediately questioned the second Linda shut the door behind her. Two candle lanterns sat on the long wooden table, dimly lighting the room. Steve, Sophie and Jack sat down on the left bench. Linda joined Brian on the right. Levi had wandered down to the opposite end of the room, staring out the window with his arms firmly crossed. Hanji was leaning against the left wall, chewing her lip in thought. She locked eyes with me.

"The Wall had hid a Titan."

Silence lapsed and I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The Walls are made of Titans, Rina." Levi turned and stared straight at me, almost trying to bore the message through my eyes. "It's similar to Annie's ability of crystallisation. Haven't you've ever questioned why the Walls were so smooth and perfect, without as much as a crack, despite them existing before Humanity can even remember? Humanity have always thought that Titans were the enemies but they've been protecting us this whole damn time." Levi slammed his fist onto the wall, clearly frustrated.

This time, I was at a loss for words.

I couldn't blame him for being frustrated, or even angry. Everything that we've ever known was crumbling into shambles around us. Was Humanity's enemy even the enemy? Had we been fighting the wrong opponent this entire time? And what was with the Wall? With humans so far being unable to communicate effectively with Titans, how did the Wall even come into existence? Just how many Titans were hidden behind those stone fortresses?

Argh. I clutched my head between my hands as more questions flooded into my mind, bringing the sensation of a major migraine.

"Rina, try not to stress to much. We may question our existence and our purpose but we will get those answers soon enough. Especially now." Linda murmured, breaking me out of my trance.

"Now?"

"With this upcoming Expedition." Jack supplied.

We'd get answers with this Expedition? Shivers crawled up my spine, hinting that something was going down. I moved my gaze to Levi, waiting. He breathed out deeply.

"We're going to the Shiganshina District."


	59. Chapter 59

"We're WHAT?" I leapt forward, slamming my hands onto the table. The light of the room shifted as the lanterns rattled in their places from the force. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You clearly heard me the first time."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't." I shot back, falling back into a straight posture and shooting him an incredulous look. "In case you may have forgotten, Shiganshina is on the outer edge of Wall Maria, WHICH we haven't taken back yet."

"Look, it would be ideal if we had Wall Maria back but reality isn't ideal. We need answers and they can be found in Eren's father's basement in Shiganshina. Humantiy is not going to be taking Wall Maria back any time soon. There's just too much area to cover and clear." Levi moved towards the table and sat down eerily calmly. Everyone else in the room remained silent, solemn looks on their faces. I guess no body liked the idea of heading head straight into Titan territory. I gritted my teeth against the facts.

"So we're going to cross a giant, titan-infested area, to a basement which is also in a giant-titan-infested area. Yeah, we're definitely going to get our answers. In the after-life." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Do you have a better idea? We've just found out that we're surrounded by a wall of titans, we were harbouring and could still be harbouring human-titans and that titans are popping out of no where!" Levi exploded, tired by my antics, eyes blazing. He matched my annoyed gaze with his own angry stare.

"I'm not going to an expedition where our chances of surviving are basically – wait." I paused as the words sank in. "What do you mean, 'are popping out of no where'?"

At this, the leaders glanced at each other.

"Sorry but it's strictly need-to-know." Hanji murmured, giving me a regretful glance.

I sighed, quickly giving up on that thread. Strictly need-to-know meant strictly between the leaders. Unfortunately, there were still some things exclusively hierarchical in nature. Information, especially.

"Look Rina, the plan is obviously flawed and Erwin hasn't confirmed that the Expedition will go in that direction. It's just a suggestion thrown out there. With all these new developments shoved in our faces, we need answers or we WILL die out." Hanji headed out, pausing at the door. "At least think about it."

"I think we all need a good night's rest or our heads are going to explode." Steve agreed, standing up to stretch. The rest of the Ops squad followed suit, shooting me smiles as I farewelled them out. As expected, Levi didn't move and I stood by the doorway. Waiting, I crossed my eyes and moved my gaze directly onto him.

"I hope you're ready for a late night because you are giving me some answers."

Levi rubbed his temples in slight annoyance, standing up from the table. He moved past me out the door and we both headed down the hallway.

"I think I liked it better when you were in the MP." Finally, he turned towards his private quarters before waving me in when we reached it. I made a face and plopped down onto a chair.

"I'm going to ignore that. If I knew this much shit was going down, I would have never left the Corps." I shook my head, annoyed at myself. "Regardless, having three of the cadets being titan-transformers is quite the shock. I'm still confused to how they got away from you though. This expanded over a few Expeditions, did it?" I relaxed in the seat and began to make myself more comfortable.

Levi paused at the door of his own private bathroom. I guess being a known germaphobe was reason enough not to share the bathrooms like the rest of the corps. He'd never leave it and our cleaning supplies would drain three times as fast.

"Hazura, did you hear me?"

I blinked out of my thoughts and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, continue."

"I said that it's an incredibly long story and I don't want to keep you up. You cover Steve's training group tomorrow morning, or have you forgotten?"

I groaned in frustration. "Levi, you have to catch me up to speed tonight. I'll sleep here if it makes it easier for you!" I rubbed a temple with my right hand, closing my eyes. There was silence.

"It would."

My eyes flew open. I had initially meant that as a joke…but Levi's face did betray his fatigue. My expression softened. With all the training and reinstating me into the Special Ops, Levi must have been running on fumes. I flicked my head towards the door.

"I can come back in an hour?"

My best friend nodded wearily and headed into his own bathroom. "Be my guest."

* * *

As promised, I knocked on his door an hour later, fresh from the shower and in casual uniform but with my sleep wear and a new uniform slung over my arm. The door clicked open and I pushed it myself, kicking it closed with my foot. I spotted Levi's back as he retreated towards his bed, his thin shirt highlighting the silhouette of his lean but muscular build. Shaking my head out of that unexpected daydream, I quickly slipped into his bathroom and changed into my sleepwear. Once done,I folded my uniform neatly.

"It began when Titans were spotted within Wall Rose." Levi's voice floated through the wooden door.

I froze with the unexpected beginning.

"Shit." I murmured.

"Shit indeed. The breach surprised us. There had been no upset with the Wall, according to the Garrison, so we had no clue where it had been breached. A small group of them came from the South and so there wasn't any immediate danger. Groups were sent out to locate the wall breach, towards villages to pass on the warning of Titans and to get rid of the incoming one. A small section of the 104th cadets were at an isolated cabin when it happened, and half of that group had been sent out to relay the messages to the townsfolk."

I finally exited the bathroom and moved to get comfortable on the couch, stopping abruptly when Levi gestured casually to his bed. Warily, I inched onto it and leaned against the headboard, tucking my legs under the covers. Levi lay straight on his back by my side, his hands folded on his stomach.

"They got to a village before noticing that it was deserted."

"Maybe-" I began but Levi effectively cut me off.

"Deserted in such a way that the humans had disappeared into thin air. Nothing had been packed, nothing suggested that they were attacked by Titans and the horses were still present so it seemed that the village people didn't run from anything."

I blew out a breath of air. The more facts Levi gave me, the more confused I got.

"Regardless, they continued, stopping at Castle Utgard for the night. Then everything went to shit. Titans attacked the castle and the cadet Ymir revealed herself to be a transformer. Cadet Krista was an alias for Historia, a powerful player in the higher politics of Wall Sina. Hanji-"

"Wait, _Historia?_ The rumoured-"

Levi shot me a look. "Yes, that Historia. Moving on, Hanji and a fair section of the Corps went out to rescue them. They recovered on the closest part of Wall Rose. It was here that cadets Reiner and Berdholt disabled us for the next few hours, as the Colossal Titan and the Armoured Titan."

"Fuck." I breathed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"They took Eren and Ymir. The Corps soon caught up and retrieved Eren, but at a price that I would rather not mention..." At the end of the sentence, Levi's voice had drifted off into a whisper.

Startled, I glanced down and the Corporal had fallen asleep by my side, laid out like a mummy.

I made a face. How could he be comfortable lying that stiff?

Shuffling, I inched my way off the bed and swung my legs over the edge. A warmth suddenly encased my wrist and I glanced down. Levi's hand had shot out and gripped my wrist. With his eyes still closed, his next question pierced the silence.

"How will I know that you won't leave me again?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Hellllllo my beautiful readers! Just here to celebrate my story passing 100 followers! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, that's right, party with me people! Hahaha, anyway it's all to you that this little idea turned into a not-so-little 60 chapters and I am entirely grateful to you all :) A special shout-out to my followers who have left a review on this story, they really make me realise how much of an impact my written words have in making peoples' eyes glue to the screen hahahaha :P A little longer than usual chapter as a happy token from a very grateful author :D And as always...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _A warmth suddenly encased my wrist and I glanced down. Levi's hand had shot out and gripped my wrist._

 _"How will I know that you won't leave me again?"_

* * *

As I glanced over my shoulder at him, my eyebrow raised slowly at the question. _Leave him again?_

Levi instantly realised his mistake and hastily released my wrist, abruptly turning away from me.

"I meant, leave _us_ again."

I sighed in frustration, fisting the sheets. "You know I left to protect you. How many times do I have to say this?!"

"That doesn't make up for the weeks of hatred and-"

"-and what?" My eyes widened involuntarily, flaming.

Levi hesitated before murmuring his next words, his back still turned away from me.

"…and nothing. Get out."

Growling in annoyance, I continued my previous action, sliding off the bed and snatching my clothes up.

"Leave, don't leave. Stay, get out. For God's sake, he's giving me whiplash." I grumbled and made a beeline for the door. It wasn't until I reached out for the handle that Levi had the audacity to speak up again.

"Rina, wait."

At this, I promptly turned and hurled my pile of folded clothes at this face, smacking him right in the dome. Shirts and pants went flying and my beloved green Wings covered his head completely. I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed off.

"For fuck's sake Levi, make up your mind already!" I whisper-shouted, still wary of the surrounding rooms. I stalked up to the edge of the bed, fuming and waving my arms around. "Why are you acting like a goddamn-"

"-loneliness."

I paused in my rant, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"Weeks of loneliness. My best friend and – although I hate to admit it – my confidant, left for the MP without a trace or a hint that she was even considering leaving. For most, I am a Corporal to the Corps, Humanity's greatest Soldier, a leader. I never got to be…just Levi. Fuck, I sound like a bloody homesick cadet. On second thought, you can leave now." And with that, Levi tossed my clothes off his head and dived under the covers.

My mouth twitched. Then it slowly grew into a full smile.

"I guess you really are a human after all."

I quietly knelt by the bed and pulled the blanket up, revealing Levi curled into a ball underneath. This just made me smile wider. He sort of looked like a kid this way.

"Levi." I called, a slight smugness in my voice.

He glared, remained silent and turned his back to me again. Chuckling, I dropped the cover and headed to the other side before sliding back onto the bed. Forcing him to move, I leaned back against the headboard and tucked one hand under the covers, palm upwards. I don't know what made me reminiscence about the past but before I knew it, my mouth began to move. My gaze wandered through the air, not really paying attention to anything.

"The first time I saw you, you were only a newly added cadet, nothing too special. Fresh from the Underground and obviously with an agenda against Erwin. There was a specific day though, when you caught my attention for the first time. It was in the afternoon, in the pouring rain, where you were standing by a smoking Titan, at the end of your first Expedition."

Glancing across, the covers jerked. He was uncomfortable with the topic.

"It was that moment, when I made a vow to myself to protect you. It wasn't because you were vulnerable, crying or anything like that. It was because I wanted to be like you."

Levi's head popped out from the covers, now interested. I shrieked and shoved his head back, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't! It's embarrassing enough, okay?"

"That hurt, you brat."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, when you made the decision to follow Erwin despite everything that you had lost, I don't know, something clicked in me."

I moved my thoughtful gaze to his side window and reached out with my free hand, brushing the thin fabric covering it away and letting a small sliver of moonlight in.

"That's why I took the task on, to move to the MP. It was to protect you, like you try to do for every single cadet out there. Since that rainy Expedition though, I've watched you train and just trained myself harder but every Expedition we went on, I saw you save others over and over again and thought how could I ever do the same-"

"That's enough."

I froze as the unmistakeable feeling of fingers wrapping themselves around my open hand shot to my brain. I twisted my body to face the contact but it remained hidden by the covers. Levi's hand tightened on mine as I shifted position.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to sleep."

This cracked a smirk out of me. "I'm trying to have a deep and meaningful conversation with you here, Levi."

"And I'm trying to tell you to shut up."

I chuckled and squeeze his hand back.

"Is that an order, sir?" I teased.

"Yes, it is, Officer Hazura."

Shaking my head in silent laughter, I held onto my friend's hand as he fought the nightmares away and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A bright light pierced through my eyelids and through my dream as the sun rose from the horizon. I frowned and involuntarily began to stretch my limbs, slowing waking up. A weak force prevented my right arm from lifting and I sleepily looked across. Levi's hand had remained in contact with my arm, now gently curled around my wrist. My mouth tilted into a small smile before I heaved myself up and out of the bed. I cautiously removed myself from Levi's grip and slipped into the bathroom to prepare for the morning training.

* * *

"Blades out! Keep prepared!"

"Watch your legs when you spin or they'll get caught in the wires!"

"Use your gas cannisters sparingly and only when needed!"

I called out tips when my training group flew past me. I was currently standing on one of the large tree branches, notepad in hand and pen tucked behind me ear. My eyes followed the cadets carefully as they soared through the leaves.

"Hazura!"

At the sound of my name, I whirled around to spot Levi gracefully landing and begin running towards me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Levi? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The Corporal's gaze searched my face frantically before finally relaxing and locking eyes.

"No."

I made a face at him, watching in disbelief as the captain released me and turned to leave. I recovered my wits quickly and took a step forward.

"Hold it." I reached out and snagged his wrist, tugging him to a stop. He slowly glanced behind his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at me.

"With our deep conversation yesterday, I would have thought you'd open up a little more." I smirked.

My friend rolled his eyes and pulled away, continuing to walk.

"If not, at least trust me a bit more!" I yelled after him, my hand falling uselessly to my side. At this, he stopped abruptly and murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"You weren't there when I woke. I thought you left." With that, he made his escape, jumping off the branch and swinging away on his 3DMG.

My eyes widened and I straightened my posture. Since when did Levi get so…

"Attached, isn't he?"

I shrieked at the voice and spun around, one hand automatically ripping out a blade in self-defence. Hanji let out a hoot of surprise as she jumped back, hands up in surrender.

"Relax, Hazura, it's just me." She grinned, showing all her white teeth.

"Holy wall of- Hanji, you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, immediately sheathing the blade back.

"Well, I saw Levi flying out of here so I wondered what he was doing. Of course, it was with you."

Sighing in relief, I turned most of my attention back to the cadets training, keeping an ear out for Hanji's next words. She casually joined me, sitting by my feet, her legs swinging out into the open.

"What do you mean, of course it was with me?" I asked, eyes darting along with my cadets.

"The Captain was pretty distracted when you left. Worked like Erwin on coffee."

I chuckled. "Doesn't he always work like that?"

She tried again. "From the time you left, I didn't see him clean even once."

I tsked. "That is a pretty serious offence."

"So I can't blame him for being so attached to you. For now at least. Even if it means you two sleeping in the same room."

"I mean, I did just come back – wait." I paused, registering Hanji's words and glanced down at her. As expected, she grinned up at me like a cat eyeing a mouse. I narrowed my eyes at her. She must have seen me slip out of Levi's quarters.

"You were awake early this morning." I stated.

She nodded as I caught on. "I was. Although, you can relax, I haven't told anyone."

I quickly agreed. "This stays between us or so help me God, I will make sure Eren will never let you experiment on his Titan powers ever again."

The scientist gasped and her friendly gaze changed into a glare.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."


	61. Chapter 61

"And where did you run off to Captain?" Steve questioned, as Hanji and I rounded the corner. "I had a question to ask you but you shot out of the hallway before I could open my mouth."

Hanji nudged me and I sent her a look in return. She had better keep her mouth shut.

"It's confidential." Levi's eyes met mine as I approached before darting right back to Steve. "What did you want?"

"If it's about taking another morning training session off, count me out." I called as we passed, waving my hand lazily in the air.

Steve laughed loudly. "No, it's about our training grading this afternoon."

I froze and rapidly backpedalled, giving Levi a shocked look.

"We have a grading this afternoon?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just a formality for the Special Ops. I choose the members but Erwin wants to keep everyone under the same training regime." Levi imitated me and waved his hand in the air lazily. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Yes, but a little warning would have been nice."

"Well now you know."

"You little sh-"

"-let's go and take a break before we head back out, shall we Rina?" Hanji howled in laughter and began forcefully pulling me away from my squad members. The damn Captain knew I hated gradings.

"Expect your ass handed to you on a platter once I'm done, Ackerman!" I yelled, shoving a finger towards him as Hanji dragged me away.

Although harsh Survey Corps schedules kept the soldiers all in shape and focused, every now and again, the entire department (save the leaders) were to undergo a 'training grading'. It was, simply put, a physical exam to judge on how much individuals improved and where to do better on. The grading system was done through 5 stages.

The first was hand-to-hand combat, where soldiers were put into pairs for judgement. The rest of the task were, of course, 3DMG related. Individuals were tested on their proficiency with the manoeuvre gear through 4 aspects. Speed: groups of people would race each other over a set distance, usually in a straight path. Distance: this examined the efficient use of the gas cannisters and the further a distance an individual could travel, the better. Dodging: a set path was pre-determined through the training forest, riddled with distractions. The point was to make it to the end destination, by the set path only. Finally, there was the usual titan training: completed in groups of three, teams would have to search through a set area for wooden titans and dispatch of all of them. They would be judged on their cuts, their efficiency and on their overall teamwork.

For cadets, good results could lead to better positions or squadrons. For leaders, it allowed them to identify who or what needed to be improved on. For the Special Operations Squadron, it was merely a formality, as Levi hand-picks the members, regardless of the gradings.

Fortunately for us, Levi began to lead us towards the training forest, indicating that our hand-to-hand combat would be the last task. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Bags not being against Jack when we go on the field." Steve called. Jack laughed.

"I'm not that bad."

The rest of the squadron gave Jack a quick look down. Tall, muscular figure and years of experience. Direct combat was his forte.

"Right." Brian drawled.

"Hurry up your asses. Speed first." Levi monotoned at us before waving his hand towards a certain tree. Looking up, I spotted a yellow flag tied to the branch, indicating the start of the track. All six of us aimed at the branch and hoisted ourselves up.

"Any one want to make a friendly bet?" Brian offered, landing noisily.

"You'd be crazy if you bet against Linda. We all know she'll come first." Sophie chuckled, slapping Brian on the shoulder. He faked a wince.

"I was leaning towards betting on who will come second. I'm putting money on Sophie."

"And not me, brother?" Steve made a face at his closest comrade.

"Don't worry Steve, I will." Jack clapped a hand onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm going to join the girl power team over here." I grinned and flicked my head over to Sophie.

"Ready!"

At Levi's faint command, we all quickly took our stances, evenly spaced apart across the branch. The Captain was standing a good distance away, a little figure in the distance. Separating us was a clear path to him, free of major branches or leaves. He silently lifted his arm and we all tensed, waiting for the axe to fall. It did and we all vaulted off. Wires hissed out of their pockets, grabbing onto the brown bark surrounding us and gas cannisters were all triggered at once. A brief cloud of white erupted around us and we all naturally fell into place. Linda shot ahead as expected, her light body surging ahead of the rest of us. Sophie and Steve, the two S partners began their war, inching ahead of each other, second place swinging between the two. Jack, Brian and myself were less interested in our time and more in the winner for second place. After all, we had bet money into this. Every grading was the same, with Linda being first and the S partners fighting for second. As Levi grew closer, the partners shot forward, gas propelling them at crazy speeds. It then ended in an instance, with all six of us flying past the Captain, within seconds of each other. More cables whizzed out as we all did a double-take and returned to the Corporal.

"Ranking, Cap't!" Brian yelled as he shot through the air.

"You obviously came last." Levi replied shortly, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Ranking please Corporal."

"Linda, Steve, Sophie, Rina, Jack, Brian."

"Yes! In your face!" Steve teased, dancing around Sophie. She shook her head in amusement.

"Keep dancing like that and my fist will be in your face." She chuckled.

I hung my head, as did Brian. Jack strolled past us.

"I expect my payment to come in the form of your desserts." He murmured, smirking widely.


	62. Chapter 62

"Moving on, distance testing. Head in that direction."

Sighing in resignation, we moved our gazes to Levi, mentally ready to map out the direction we had to head to. He pointed a single finger to the west, into the denser part of the training forest.

"If you make it out of the forest, round the forest back to our entry point. If you somehow manage to make it to the entry point, I'll count it as a full pass. When you run out of gas, stay where you drop. You need to go as far as you can within 15 minutes. Go to the closest refill station and return here in 5."

We nodded simultaneously and dropped down the tree to refill. Other soldiers waited below with plenty of full gas cannisters. As promised, within 5 minutes, all 6 of us were ready to go. At Levi's signal, we took off one by one, disappearing into the thick forest. I was fifth and stepped up to stand next to my best friend. He gave me a glance.

"Try not to hit a branch on your way out."

I smirked. "I'll see you at our entry point."

This drew a small smile out of him. "Try your best."

At that cue, I leapt off, diving to get the most momentum before shooting out a wire. I swung myself through the trees, triggering my gas only on horizontal or slight uphill directions. I tried to keep my body as streamline as possible, to reduce the air friction encountered. I twisted around large branches, keeping my momentum going. Stopping or hesitating, even for a bit, not only would it slow me down but also rid of my swinging momentum. Distance also wasn't my strongest forte but I usually didn't do so bad in it either. As if to demonstrate, I passed Jack, who was patiently waiting near the outskirts of the forest border. He waved as I shot by and I winked in return. Distance definitely wasn't his strongest forte, compared to the rest of the squad. Spotted nearby ahead was Brian and Linda.

"Show off!" yelled Brian, earning him a mocking glare from me as I flipped past him.

As expected, Sophie was no where to be seen yet. She was the most efficient in the use of her gas, almost to the point of being stingy. Suddenly, the trees cleared and I burst into open air, crossing the border. Taking a second to appreciate the view, I sucked in a deep breath of clean air. Glancing down, I was almost out of the gas. I shot my wires back to the trunks and swung myself along the border of the training forest, using the last remains of my gas to get around a sharp corner. Then, I was basically running on fumes. Sophie jumped, waving from far ahead but unfortunately, I couldn't make it and made a clumsy landing on a tree behind her. Still pleased with my efforts, I made myself comfortable and took a seat on the branch, swinging my legs into the air. It wasn't long before Levi flew past, a smirk as he passed me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gather at the entry point for the next test: dodging."

I grinned. Now we were talking. Hurriedly, I attached a grappling hook to the wood and abseiled down. A few minutes after, the Special Ops had gathered once again by the northern border of the forest, replacing our gas cannisters once again.

"Path through the forest has been flagged by red scraps of fabric. Keep your eyes for them, as well as the distractions that will fly out at you. No one will strike at you, so keep your blades sheathed. Like the name, you dodge them. Easy enough." Levi crossed his arms at us.

The squadron swapped amused looks with each other at Levi's obvious lack of interest.

"Hazura's up first. The rest of you into the forest and take some place along the track."

I waved as my fellow comrades shot me grins and headed off into the leaves.

"I'll see you on the other side soon, Hazura."

"Sooner than you think, Ackerman." I teased.

He rolled his eyes at my confidence. Dodging was one of my best areas and consistently was so.

"Go."

* * *

I took off, shooting into the air, gas exploding from my gear. I soared past the border and was instantly surrounded by greenery. An unexpected whirr of wires triggered my ears and I quickly dropped altitude. Steve shot past my head, his outstretched hand grabbing at air.

"Too bad, Steve." I teasingly called and swiftly continued on my way.

Now closer to the forest floor, I had to constantly glance over my shoulder to make sure a surprise attack wouldn't hit me from above. As I returned my eyes back to the front, a slight ruffle in the leaves caught my attention, just to my left. I instantly changed my direction, swerving away from the intrusion. I needed to make fast time.

"Gotcha."

I gasped and spotted Jack right in my path, arms outstretched for a time-wasting hug. I grunted and heaved my body to the right, twisting just out of his reach. His arms swiped at the air, missing me by inches.

"Damn it!" Brian cursed, popping his head out from the bushes where I had previously dodged. I flipped as I neared a tree, planting my feet onto the bark and using it as a vault to push off back into the right direction.

"Good luck next time fellas!" I grinned, before putting my game face back on.

That left Sophie and Linda left and those two were never easy to get around. They were persistent, I'd give them that. I shook my head clear of any other thoughts and continued my path to Levi. Surprisingly, the last two girls didn't pop out anywhere, raising my suspicions about some low trick. It wasn't until I spotted the stern Captain, relaxed against a tree trunk, that my suspicions were correct. Linda and Sophie waved from the same tree, hovering around the Captain like goggles to Hanji. I gritted my teeth, still flying up towards them.

"I knew something was up."

Sophie grinned and vaulted to me, arms outstretched. "You need to reach the Corporal to officially finish, so why not just sit with the Corporal?"

At this cue, Linda dived from her position, both girls now gunning for me. I shook my head in amusement and began to dodge. We darted between the trees, using the wooden branches to vault and leap off. Sophie aimed from below and Linda came from above, the two trying to sandwich me in-between them. I twisted myself into a spin again, grunting with effort.

"You guys are having too much fun with this." Glancing at my gas cannisters, I figured that I had enough for one more manoeuvre.

"Is it too obvious?" laughed Linda, missing me by inches again.

"Extremely." Reaching the peak of my swing, my fingers flexed and gas erupted from my 3DMG. I rocketed towards the Captain, who was still sitting by the trunk. As I grew closer, my eyes widened.

"Shit, I didn't think this far." I murmured, just before smashing into the Corporal.


	63. Chapter 63

**Yet another lovely shout-out to my followers, favouriters, reviewers and silent readers :D Don't be afraid to voice your thoughts via a review or message! I don't bite. Much. :P**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _I rocketed towards the Captain, who was still sitting by the trunk. As I grew closer, my eyes widened._

 _"Shit, I didn't think this far." I murmured, just before smashing into the Corporal._

* * *

I sent both of us tumbling off the branch and into nothingness. A shriek tore out of me as my world turned upside down and the air rushed into my head. A sudden hand latched onto my wrist and yanked hard, almost pulling it out of its socket. I winced in pain before realising I was now upright. Blinking to my senses, I fingered a trigger, a wire shooting out and latching onto a nearby trunk. Rather than pulling myself to a stop and risk dislocating my hips, I swung on the momentum, tumbling painfully onto the dirt. A groan escaped from me as I stretched my limbs, slowly turning myself over onto my back.

Bruised and battered but otherwise unharmed.

That was, until Levi landed on top of me, the force shoving my head into the forest floor. I gasped as all my breath ripped out of my lungs and Levi swore colourfully.

There was a silence, as Linda and Sophie both paused to watch on. After a few seconds of awkward cricket sounds, groans of pain resonated from Levi and myself. Hoots of laughter exploded from my comrades and I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Actually, you might be wrong, it seems like you're having much more fun than we are here. Uh, Corporal, we'll go get the others for the next round." Called Linda before their chuckles faded into the forest. The silence ensued again and I squeezed my eyes closed from pain and embarrassment. Wall Rose, save me.

"Competitiveness is great if you don't kill someone in the process." Levi scolded, shifting uncomfortably above me. I flinched as his 3DMG pinched my skin, my eyes flying open, dark spots dotting my sight.

"Ok, point taken, now get off me." I blinked the black spots out of my vision before my brain registered the position we found ourselves in. Levi was on his stomach, draped across my midriff. When we turned our heads to look at each other, it was too close for comfort. My breath faltered as my gaze locked with his and a flicker of emotion passed in his grey eyes. Neither one of us wanted to break the gaze, either too shocked to or didn't want to. I myself couldn't tell why I didn't move.

 _AAAARRRRRCK!_

A sudden screech from an unwanted bird effectively broke the silence and knocked some sense into of us. I blinked rapidly, regaining my mind and looked away, cheeks tinged with a blush. I rolled off my back and onto my stomach, sending Levi off and onto his ass on the dirt next to me. My nose brushed the ground as I stared at the dirt, hiding my face until I was sure I had it under control. We took a deep breath in as we lay side by side, slowly growing accustomed to our new bruises to both our body and reputations.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself, brat." Levi murmured, absentmindedly brushing down his now dirty uniform.

"Um, yeah, I'll think it through next time."

"Next time?"

My mouth tilted into a smile and I let out a chuckle. The awkwardness broke instantly and I met his unamused expression.

"Sorry sir. I mean, there wont be a next time, sir."

Levi rolled his eyes and hopped back onto his feet, seemingly fit as a fiddle again. He held out a hand for me.

"Come on, get up."

I grinned and grabbed onto the help.

"Yes sir."

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the usual Titan training and the squad once again met up outside the forest but now on the Southern end. This was where the wooden Titans were set up, and a moderate ways away from the other grading exams. Brian, Sophie and Jack were bickering about the dodging techniques, claiming the stalling tactics used on themselves were unfair.

"You drew your sword!"

"I did not!"

"Well, you were thinking it."

"Maybe that's because you headbutted him?"

"Speaking of headbutting, I heard you had an unfortunate encounter with the Cap't here, Hazura?"

I turned and glared at Sophie, who quickly began whistling in innocence. Of course, she would blab to the world about my accident.

"I just...slightly misjudged my landing, that's all." My gaze darted around the sky before I faced the ground. There was no way I was looking at Levi. I was embarrassed enough as it was.

"If your target was the Corporal, then I wouldn't say you misjudged it all." Brian snickered.

"Come here, you little-!" I leapt forward and snagged Brian into a friendly headlock.

"Enough." Commanded Levi and we instantly silenced. I let go of Brian's neck and he sent me a wink in return. I glanced at the sky.

God, if there was time to make a hole underneath me, now would be great.

"Split."

The Special Ops began to stretch our fingers, preparing for the most important task of all, deciding on the two teams of three. This final combination could make or break us.

"Scissors, paper, rock!"

* * *

"Despite our differences, I think it's pretty evenly matched." Linda commented, as the two teams swapped glances between ourselves.

"You're lucky you're not on the same team as me." I teased Brian, raising a blade to point at him. He fluttered his eyes at me.

"Who? Me? Don't worry about me, I can tease you about both the Captain _and_ you losing this round."

"Not on my watch." Jack answered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Brian, Steve and Linda stood on one side of the forest entry. Jack, Sophie and myself stood on the other. Levi then emerged from the leaves after checking that the Titans were ready. He shifted his weight as he faced us, face still holding that bored expression.

"There are 20 Titans. You have 30 minutes. Each Titan is being watched so I can validate who finished it and who assisted. Stay within the Southern corner of the forest. Any questions? Good. Go."

With that sudden start, all six of us vaulted into the air before silver wires whisked us head first into the trees.

Game on.


	64. Chapter 64

"After you, Mr Jack!" called Sophie. The older man nodded in response and shot forward. Jack always had a keen eyesight and was good at spotting things in the dense forest. As expected, Jack soon waved back at us, a sign that he found one. He pointed to his north-west before we rocketed in that direction as one. The need to get that Titan before the others increased as the sound of other wires echoed towards us. Now it was a race to see who would reach the Titan first. The trees suddenly parted, afternoon sunlight bursting into our vision, slowly clearing to show a 15-metre wooden Titan cut-out.

"You first." I flicked my head to the wooden figure and Sophie nodded. She headed to it first before quickly spinning around it and slicing into its neck. However, it wasn't deep enough and I triggered my gas cannisters, shooting forward for my own turn.

The Titan figure moved, the faint sounds of people grunting and pulling on the ropes echoing up to me.

I easily twisted around out of its vision and made an abrupt turn, slicing open the neck. Jack took his turn straight after, his cut even deeper than mine. We continued this for the next 15 minutes or so, searching, finding and slicing the wooden figures. It wasn't much longer when we began to find titans that had already been cut by the other team. However, as we swung past one of the larger trees, Levi shot out in front of our path. We all shrieked at the sudden interruption and abruptly dodged him, panning around him.

"We have a problem, down at the entrance."

Glancing at each other, we followed Levi instantly. The tone of his voice was enough to cut through our playful attitudes. As we landed, the other team joined shortly.

"What's going on, Captain?" Linda questioned, voicing what the rest of us were thinking.

"Political shit. I'll update you when I myself get an idea of what the fuck is going on. Tch." Levi glared at the HQ building before flicking his head at us. At this cue, we began to make our way back to the Corps quarters in silence. It wasn't until the squad turned towards the private quarters when Levi grabbed onto my elbow.

"Hazura, I need you to come with me."

I glanced down at my 3DMG, still strapped in and then looked up again, raising an eyebrow. _In full uniform?_ Levi shook his head at my question.

"Now."

Shrugging, I waved a hand in the direction of Erwin's office.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Come in."

At the Commander's voice, Levi pushed open the door for the both of us. Erwin stood by his window, staring out into Wall Rose.

"The fuck is going on, Erwin? What's this about the MP shitting all over us?"

I calmly moved over to sit down on a plush chair. Levi swearing didn't faze me anymore. Neither did it to Erwin. The Commander didn't even budge.

"There's rumour that the Military Police are beginning to act against the Survey Corps."

"Can you elaborate what the rumours say?" I asked, looking up.

"Cuts to funding, cuts to recruitment, possible change of management-"

"-so basically, they plan to take over the department?" Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Or basically get rid of us." I offered, frowning.

"Problem is, it's just a rumour. So I'm glad that Levi pulled you in, Hazura." Erwin turned his back to the window and eyed me. "I need you to reach out to your contacts and determine what is really going on."

"Specifically, my contacts in the MP, right?" I sighed. I had figured just as much. "You do know they'll probably arrest me the second I'm seen? It's not like I can just walk in and ask them what their plan is."

"Then you better not get caught."

Erwin and I stared at each other for another few silent seconds before I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew you were going to say that." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "How long do I have?"

"Commander, do you know how risky it is? Have you ever thought that the rumours were just that? Rumours?" Levi spoke up, protesting slightly. We both glanced over at him.

"Indeed I have, and not confirming these rumours is even riskier than confirming them. Hazura, get to work and good luck." Erwin sent a nod over to me.

I saluted. "Yes sir."

A few more minor issues were discussed before we both were finally dismissed. As we walked away from Erwin's office, Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty corridor.

"I didn't know we were taking a detour." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't act stupid. You take one step back into Wall Sina and they'll have your head."

I pulled my arm from his grip.

"And if I don't take a step back into Wall Sina, then they'll have all our heads. That is going to be a problem, assuming you like your face."

"This isn't a joke, Rina."

I mentally paused. Levi only used my first name is he was serious. In this case, seriously worried.

"I know it's not a joke, Levi. But we need all the information we can get. Don't you trust my skills?"

He made an unimpressed face at me and I struggled to hold in my laughter.

"Ok fine. Don't you trust _me_ then?"

"If it's about getting information, I can do it."

"In case you haven't figured it out yourself, you're not exactly the most sociable person out there. We're talking Wall Sina. You avoid it like the plague."

"Hazu-"

I held up a hand, interrupting his sentence.

"Shut up Levi. I'm doing this task and that's the end of it, are we clear?"

A look of surprise overtook my friend's face before he quickly covered it up, scowling.

"Transparent."


	65. Chapter 65

I didn't leave for Wall Sina until it was dark out. Made it easier when Erwin was discussing Expedition details with the Corporal, keeping him busy. Heading for the west wall, I silently swung myself up to the top, gave a quick wave to the Garrison guards before heading over the barrier. Save for a few alleyways filled with bars and late-night gatherings, most of the Sina area had been swallowed by the night. I stealthily ran down the cobbled streets, avoiding bright lights or open doors. My destination soon loomed above me and my teeth gritted involuntarily.

And I thought I would never step into this area again...

Voices raised from the ground floor in front of me and I quickly reeled myself up and out of sight.

"Aw, come on Vincent, one more drink!"

"You're more of a light weight than I thought!"

"Shut up. We'll see who's laughing in the morning when a certain someone doesn't get a headache."

Followed by a laugh, MP soldier Vincent pushed his way out of a tavern and began to make his way back to the MP headquarters.

Bingo. Going with my gut, I shot ahead down the street, back to the ground and waited.

The roads were dark with the night, only dimly lit by the sliver of moon shining down on it. As his boots softly crunched their way down the stoned pathway, Vincent paused, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. Bracing himself, he spun around, eyes frantically searching the empty alleyway and roof tops. His fingers searched for his hidden dagger, tucked safely away under his sleeve. I reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him into a shadow, away from any other prying eyes. One hand covered his mouth and the other slammed his dagger arm against the wall.

"You're getting sloppy, Vincent." I grinned. Once he recognized my voice, the officer smiled and I pulled my hands away.

"And you're getting more ruthless. You should be careful with that attribute."

"Sorry." I reached forward and gently rubbed his arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So, what brings you into Wall Sina? Not a very smart decision, even for you."

"Implying that the MP was told to watch for the Survey Corps." A glance at his face told me I was on the right track. "How much do you know?"

Vincent sighed. "Not much. Us soldiers were only told to keep an eye on any Survey Corps activity and report it to our commanders as soon as possible. What's going on, Rina?"

I frowned and shrugged. "That's what I'm here to find out. You won't report that I'm here, right?" I teased, shooting him a smile. He made a face.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid, of course I won't. I can't help you if you get caught though."

I chuckled. "Hopefully it won't end like that.

"Sorry I couldn't help much though. You would have more luck interrogating a higher officer."

"Interrogating? What a savage word. I'll have to abduct your cousin." I tapped my chin, thinking of where he would be at this time.

"He should be in his office at this time. He came to me complaining about getting a new case even when he still had others."

I grinned in thanks and gave Vincent a pat on the back.

"Thanks for that bud. I hope the next time we meet isn't on the battlefield."

"You and me both, Rina."

Bidding farewell, I whisked myself back into the sky and towards the offices. Carefully avoiding the windows with light streaming out of them, I followed a path over the darkened ones up to Fuji's own. As told, light illuminated the room and I spied Fuji scratching his head furiously while at his desk.

 _Tap tap_.

I rapped on the glass gently, enough to alert him but not anyone else.

Fuji startled and spun in his seat, eyes darting to the window. Breaking into a smile, he grinned at me and hurried to let me in.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what the MP have ordered?" Fuji quickly shut his curtains after me and locked his door.

I stretched and took a seat on a wooden stool.

"No, I don't, hence why I'm here. What's going on, Fuji?"

He hesitated, pausing in his step. I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me everything, just enough so that I can survive being murdered by you guys."

"Well, I'll have to tell you everything if you put it like that."

"I'm glad I persuaded you." I laughed and relaxed a bit. "So? How bad is it?"

"Bad from what I hear. Top officials and some members of the Church are convinced the Survey Corps are simply wasting resources and killing people at the same time. Basically, Humanity has the Walls and the Corps are no longer necessary."

By now, I was fuming, face red with anger.

"Not necessary?!" I whisper-shouted, raising to my feet silently. "In case it flew over their heads, the whole of Wall Maria has fallen and almost a goddamn third of Humanity was wiped out!"

"The whole MP has been told to watch the Survey Corps until further notice but it doesn't sound like good news. Rumours say that the MP may be able to begin arresting Corps members soon."

My jaw dropped open and I shifted my footing. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"I won't even come close to you, I wouldn't make it out alive. But that's what people are saying. Unfortunately, they are being extremely tight lipped about this." Fuji frowned, crossing his arms.

I mentally thanked the gods for such a good friend in an MP officer.

"Just…be careful Hazura." My former partner stepped up and squeezed my arm reassuringly.

I sucked in a breath to calm myself and gather my thoughts.

"Thanks Nick. You be careful too."

Glancing back at my friend one last time, I headed back to the window and leapt out. Levi was not going to like this. Erwin wouldn't react but my guess would be that he wouldn't like it even more.

Regardless, I was bracing myself for an all-out brawl between the departments and unfortunately, I doubted it would be bloodless. Shit was going down.


	66. Chapter 66

**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and otherwise. I am delighted to inform you that...YOU ARE AWESOME! With over 120 story followers, I am SUPER GRATEFUL to you all! And HAVE YOU SEEN THE LATEST EPS FROM SEASON 3 AOT?! Levi galore 3333 Now _that_ is what I call a super cool start to the season (Levi bias, as if you couldn't tell) :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Word soon spread and the entire Corps and MP departments were eyeing each other like hawks.

Waiting for the kill, for the trigger, for the moment to strike.

However, nothing happened for weeks. Eren and Historia were moved to a secure location outside of the Walls, away from the Military Police and the government. Considering that the Corps were no longer in the good books of anyone, it was better to play with our cards close to our chest, metaphorically speaking. For extra protection, a few of the 104th cadets were also brought in: Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Conny and Sasha. Levi and the rest of Special Ops squad were also currently at the safe house, while I had been sent in to update Erwin on our side. It seemed like a standard day. That was, until…

"Commander Erwin! Urgent news sir!"

An officer burst through Erwin's office door and seeing as he didn't knock, I tensed. Only the worst news allowed for that.

"Pastor Nick is dead, sir!" the man puffed, red in the face from running. My eyes widened. Pastor Nick had been held under Survey Corps custody within the Trost district. If he had died in our authority…wait. I frowned as my thoughts gathered. The pastor had been fine the last time Hanji had informed us, he couldn't have just died suddenly from natural causes.

Unless it wasn't from natural causes.

My head snapped up. The other possibility was that he had been murdered. Erwin waved the man out and we swapped looks. A murder under Corps custody was the perfect trigger for the MP to insert themselves here. Silently, the Commander whisked out a pen and scribbled something down before handing it to me.

"Get this to Levi as fast as you can. Leave now."

I gritted my teeth. This was it. Nodding, I headed to his window and leapt out, reeling myself to the rooves.

Keeping in mind that the MP were crawling over Trost, I headed to the right of the safe house, rather than directly towards it. If I did, it would be child's play to figure out where Eren and Historia were hidden. A few seconds of delay could mean between life and death.

The sound of other 3DMGs triggered my head and I clenched my blades. They were here.

They didn't hesitate either. A click and then the building wall beside me blew up. I shrieked and dodged the flying debris, urging myself to go faster.

What the hell? What kind of guns were they hiding from us? A glance behind me and another question popped up. What kind of _3DMG_ were they using?

The building on my left then exploded and a piece of loose brick scraped over my cheek, yanking me back into the present. Yells and screams from the innocent people underneath us pierced the air. I let out a sound of discomfort and abruptly rounded the corner. Instead of continuing down the street, I twisted into a u-turn and smashed through a side window, landing in a small apartment in the corner of the building. I somersaulted back to my feet and sprinted back the way I came, aiming for the other glass window. Two MP's flew past me, too preoccupied with finding me ahead of them to notice I was actually rounding up from behind. Mentally apologizing for the smashed glass, I rammed myself out of another and wasted no time hesitating.

Either they killed me first or I killed them first.

I shot out a metal grapple hook towards the back of an MP. The metal claw dug into the flesh, blood immediately spurting from the wound. The MP officer yelped in sudden pain and glared over his shoulder at me. I gritted my teeth and my finger triggered the reel. The MP officer flew backwards towards me, pulled by the metal rope attached to his back. He began screaming in pain, the metal hook slowly ripping his tissue. Chanting that this was to protect the Survey Corps, my grip tightened on my blade before I sliced at the body. The scream cut short, the silence following almost deafening. Twitching anther finger, I released the hook and moved my attention to the other MP, who was now aiming his gun at me in rage. With a burst of smoke, he fired, missing me by centimetres. I instinctively held up my blades in front of my face as the MP officer fired again. A metal bullet collided into my metal swords, the force shoving me back into a brick wall. I managed to grab the edge of the roof and collect my breath. By some crazy stroke of luck, the bullet ricochet off and straight back to the shooter. I averted my eyes as the second bloody corpse dropped onto the street. Screams and shouts from passer-bys took over the area and my heart pumped erratically from the adrenaline.

 _Keep moving._

With that thought, I heaved myself back onto the rooves and continued to the safe house.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake as I rode Streak through to the hidden house where everyone currently was. Soon enough, two wooden towers loomed over the tree canopy and I spotted Sasha and Conny acting as watch. They immediately waved me through, genuine but tired smiles on their faces. I gave a curt nod of thanks and rode into the front yard, leaping off Streak as soon as I was close enough to the front door. My interest perked up briefly as I spotted several more horses roaming the yard. Hanji's team must be here too. Great, two birds with one goddamn heavy stone.

I burst through the front door, my hands already ruffling around for Erwin's note.

"Captain Levi!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the dining and front room turned to me. Indeed, Hanji's team were scattered around the front room, the 104th squad were sitting neatly at the table and the Special Ops were cleaning something up in the kitchen. I hurried forward and handed the folded piece of paper over to Levi. He promptly opened it and scanned the details. There was a moment of silence as the rest of us tensely waited for his instructions.

"Pack your things. Leave no trace that we were here." He stood up, his chair scrapping against the wooden floor. The piece of paper lay crumpled in his fist.

"We're leaving. Now."


	67. Chapter 67

"Yah!"

A herd of horses rode out of the now deserted wooden house, leaving nothing but a lingering dust cloud in their wake. Rooms lay bare, curtains hung still, living and dining room furniture placed as if they were never touched in the first place. Crockery and cutlery had been placed back into the pantry cupboards, sparkling clean as if they had just come out of manufacturing.

Further away, a pack of green fabric raced through the forest. More specifically, a pack of Survey Corps soldiers rode away from the scene, their green wings flapping silently behind them. No one spoke a word. With Levi leading the way, the rest of us simply followed his direction. After what seemed like another 20 miles, the Captain held up his hand and we all stopped. Trees of all sizes surrounded us.

"We should be safe here for the time being."

At this cue, everyone jumped off their horses and cautiously glanced around for any surprises attacks.

"That was too close. If we had left any later…" Armin's voice quietly echoed through the bush and I joined a small group who were peering out over a hill-side cliff. A small trail of smoke rose from the distance, most likely from the MP's trying to smoke us out of the safety house. Mikasa nodded grimly, quiet as ever.

"Levi."

Hanji's voice called out to us and we headed back into the darkness of the forest.

"What is it?" My best friend waved the younger cadets away and they began to set up a temporary camp. Hanji's squad and Levi's team gathered together, eager for a plan.

"Word is Erwin's been arrested back in the Trost district. I'm going back for him. What are you going to do with the kids here?"

I glanced over at the 104th cadets, surprisingly at ease despite running for their lives. I guess being among friends helps soothe the nerves.

"We'll be staying out of civilisation and in the forests for now. However, we'll have to gather supplies soon enough so we'll hit the nearest town for that. I'll need a few of your members."

Hanji nodded.

"I can spare you a few. Would make it easier for me to sneak into Trost anyway." Hanji split up her team, with three to stay with us, leaving her with just two. Levi then turned directly to me, calm as ever. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm handing the Special Ops to you, Hazura."

"What?!" I exclaimed, stepping back from shock. I whirled around to take in the surprised faces from the rest of the team.

However, there were none. They didn't seem taken aback like I was. I zeroed in on Jack, who began to explain it.

"I know it seems sudden but we talked about it while you were back in Trost. With no leader to the 104th group and with 2 of those members needing protection, Levi can't handle two teams efficiently. Everyone thought it was best that Levi assume the role of leader over the 104th and you step up as Special Ops."

" _Everyone?"_ I questioned, doubtful. "You didn't all just nod and agree with the Captain, did you?"

"We'll be happy to follow you Hazura. That's the truth." Sophie declared, saluting. Four other fists copied her own, held proudly over their hearts. I looked over my friends and at their unwavering faces. My resolved strengthened and I saluted back to them, clenching my fists tight.

"All right then. I'd be honoured to lead you all. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because I'm no Levi."

The tension broke and we all broke out into chuckles. Sighing in relief, I crossed my arms and flicked my head towards the horses.

"It's getting late. Help out the kids with setting up camp and we'll organize watchouts later."

The Special Ops nodded and walked off. Hanji and her team also left us, discussing something else. Soon, it was just me and Levi.

"I was not expecting that." I commented, glancing over at him. His grey eyes met mine easily.

"I have faith in you. It wasn't something hard to do."

 _Something hard to do…_

With that, my mind wandered back to earlier in the day, when I made the difficult decision to fight against the MP officers. My eyes squeezed shut automatically, blocking the scene temporarily.

I chose to fight for the Survey Corps. I chose to fight for Humanity. Never did I think I would fight _against_ Humanity too.

"Hazura. Hazura. Rina."

I gasped at the loud voice and my eyes flew open. I realised that it wasn't a loud voice, but a close voice. Levi had stepped closer, one hand on my shoulder and a slight worried look in his face. It smoothed out into an annoyance when I locked gazes.

"Is this the time to be daydreaming?"

"Uh no, sorry." I gently pulled from his grip and turned to leave. "We should go help-"

"Stop."

I paused, registering Levi's soft grip on my wrist.

"They can handle unpacking the horses. We can take first watch." He dragged me further into the darkening forest before indicating upwards. I sighed in defeat and reeled myself up into one of the bigger trees. Levi always had a knack for reading my face. The Corporal followed suit. I sat on a branch while he leaned against the trunk, gazing at me.

"How many?"

Of course, there was no beating around the bush with him.

"Two." I answered, interlacing my fingers together. We remained quiet after that, lost in our own thoughts.

"You need to accept that you now have blood on your hands. We all have for a while now actually. There's a theory, and unfortunately there's evidence, that suggests Titans were once humans."

My eyes widened and I spun to face Levi's resting face.

"If you don't come to terms with it, it's likely even more people will die. If you didn't make it out of the district alive and with Erwin's note, the whole of the Survey Corps could have collapsed then and there. If we want to survive-"

"-we can't hesitate." I finished, clenching my fingers. "I know. It doesn't make it any easier though."

"The Survey Corps is never easy." There was a slight scruffle as the Captain took a seat next to me, our legs swinging off the branch.

I smiled as I recognized the saying. Levi had said that once before when we had met Petra's father. I snuck a look over to my friend, taking in his side profile. I swear he still looked the same to when he first joined the Scouting Legion. The world as we knew it was changing but I guess not everything has to change with it. Grinning, I leaned over and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Thanks."

His steel grey eyes glanced over at me, taking note of my wide grin. He rolled his eyes and turned away again, but not before I caught his mouth turning up into a smile.

"Tch. Anytime."


	68. Chapter 68

The night was thankfully uneventful so we packed up and began moving again at first light. Chatter was kept quiet, just in case, but it never stopped. I guess we were too wired up to stay silent, much to Levi's chargin.

"We need some supplies from the town, so the 104th cadets, except Eren and Historia, will go in undercover. The rest of us are too noticeable." Levi flicked his over to the troops behind us. I nodded in agreement. Any one would be able to notice Levi or myself if they got too close. Sending in the younger cadets to wander around in the market wouldn't seem out of place.

"We should stay in the forest outskirts, close enough in case there is trouble but far away enough to run if the MP catches a whiff of us." Steve popped up, urging his horse forward.

I frowned as I thought.

"The MP would be crawling all over the town and some of them may even be out hunting for us. To be on the safe side, we'll move further into the forest. Hanji's squad and the remaining of Levi's squad should stay with them. Special Ops will fan out into the surrounding forest and keep watch."

I raised an eyebrpw at Levi, asking whether he approved of the plan.

"Tch. Fine." Despite the short answer, there was a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't like being kept out of the action but Eren and Historia were the priorities. If anyone could protect them, it was Levi.

After a few more miles in, we came to a stop and spread out the plan. Jean, Mikasa, Conny and Armin agreed to head into town, their 3DMG off and heavy cloaks over their forms. Sasha pouted on one side of the field when Levi refused to let her go. Once she smelt those marketplace food stalls, she was a goner. Eren and Historia sat around the horses, having small talk between themselves. Hanji's members also hung around, relaxedly discussing something. With a flick of my head, the Special Ops fanned themselves out into the surround bush, naturally melting into the canopy.

"I wonder how Hanji's doing." I mused, strolling my way through the trees. Levi walked beside me, despite agreeing to stay near the horses.

"Shitty glasses is probably punching someone in the face right now."

I laughed. "And then would analyse her hand for the bruising pattern that would turn up later."

Then there was scuffle to our left, the noise barely covered by the natural sounds of the forest. Levi and I instantly pulled out our blades and split up. I headed to the left of the noise, treading silently through the dirt. My eyes darted across my vision, trying to spot a movement. There was a metallic click as I slowed my steps.

"Shit!" I swore and dropped to the ground.

 **BANG!**

A bullet tore through the leaves, piercing the air where my head had been a second ago. I rolled back onto the balls of my feet, gritting my teeth and glanced up. My eyes widened as they stared down the barrel of a shot gun, held by an MP only a few metres away from me. They brushed away the foilage and stepped out into the clearing. The metal gun glinted into the late afternoon sun. Instead of fear, annoyance ripped through my mind and I gathered my energy into my feet, ready to take that MP into hell with me. However, there was a brief whirring sound before Levi burst through the greenery. He smashed into the gun-MP from behind, sending the officer flying past me, gun now out of hand. The Captain also soared past me, eyes honed in on the enemy.

"Levi!" I called twisting to watch him.

"Behind!" he yelled back and quickly engaged in a fight. At his command, I spun back around and leapt up into the trees. Eyes scrambling, I leapt in the opposite direction from Levi, hoping to round back on the second MP and catch him off guard.

"Hazura!" Levi bellowed, an annoyed warning tone in his voice. I shook my head in amusement and finally dropped below the canopy, retracing my steps. I spied Levi up ahead, wiping his blade with a cloth. Dots of red liquid trailed in the dirt from where he was standing and into the bushes. There was another click as a gun was loaded.

I realised that between Levi and I stood the second MP officer, a woman with long brown hair tied into a single ponytail. It seemed like she didn't hear me as she braced the butt of her rifle against her shoulder, aiming. _At Levi._

"Captain!" called a voice. I recognized it immediately.

Steve. Shit, he'll be caught in the crossfire.

I immediately pulled my right arm back and hurled my blade at her. The sliver sliced the air before coming to a halt, deep in the back of her right shoulder. She screamed and jerked her rifle upwards. A bullet exploded from the barrel, disappearing harmlessly into the trees. I dub my heels into the dirt and vaulted forward, legs pumping. I reached out and grabbed a hold of my embedded weapon. My left blade arced around, pressing against her neck...

Before I knew it, my left arm brandished a bloody blade, the forest now void of the woman's screams. I breathed heavily as my adrenaline subsided. The body and rifle fell noisily to the ground at my feet. The world around me blurred as I focused my gaze onto the red liquid dripping from my weapon and mixing in with the forest floor.

A set of hands gripped onto my arms and shoved me backwards. There was a muffled conversation before I watched Steve race away, back towards Eren and the others. He sent me a nod in thanks before he left. Thanks? Who would thank me for-

"Get a grip! Hazura!"

I startled back into reality and my gaze focused in on Levi. My breaths were coming in short gasps, my eyes open wide. His tight grip loosened slightly when I blinked up at him. A small cut ran across his left cheek, still red but not bleeding. My left hand grip slacked, dropping my blade. Both hands involuntarily reached out and cupped his face in between them. He made a noise of surprise, eyes widening.

"You're all right? Not hurt?" the words rushed out of me, adrenaline still coursing strongly. For a moment, nothing happened and we stood there like idiots. Slowly, Levi's own hands reached up. Instead of ripping mine off like I expected, he gently ran his fingers over my hands and pulled them down, keeping them wrapped in his.

"I'm fine."

My heart finally stuttered back into its' normal pace. Honestly a bit difficult with Levi's calm grey irises gazing at me like that. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Captain, a few more minutes and we're good to- oh." Steve stuttered to a stop, his mouth gaping.

I pulled away from Levi's hold and chuckled to cover up my embarrassment.

"Close your mouth, Steve. You might eat a bug out here."

"Tch, let's head back then, brat. We need to get out of here." Levi resumed his normal personality and flicked his head.

Grinning, I looped an arm around Steve and we all headed back to the rest of the group.


End file.
